The Kids of the DWMA
by CatKkit
Summary: There is a new group of students at the DWMA. They will form partnerships and teams. They will make friends, gain enemies, and fall in love. As they go on more missions, they learn about one another. They begin to work towards their ultimate goal: Take out Lord Death's worst enemy. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 2

**Here is the first chapter! It's kinda short because I only have 2 OCs, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**:)**

* * *

Racing through the streets of Greece was a horrible monster. It had huge paws that crushed the cobble-stone roads. Its powerful body rippled as it jumped over obstacles. Its three heads bared razor-sharp fangs. It was chasing its prey, a boy carrying a long green scythe. Once it caught up, it would tear them to shreds and devour their Souls. It was only a matter of time now...

"Why would you do this?" the boy asked, racing through the streets, his black suit causing him blend in with the shadows. "I thought we were supposed to be doing recon, not attack."

"Well, I was bored," the scythe replied. "I could tell that you were too."

The huge monster, tired of chasing, made a gigantic leap and landed in front of the two, barring their way. It lashed out at the boy, forcing him to jump back.

"Lord Death is going to kill us," the boy muttered, blocking another attack with the double bladed scythe.

"You have to admit, though, this is more interesting," the scythe said happily. "Hurry up and kill it, Wade."

"Weren't you listening? We can't kill it! We are forbidden to by Lord Death himself. We were just supposed to find it for him!" Wade shouted angrily, jumping out of the way of one of the enormous heads.

"Then shock it so we can bring it back with us," the scythe said sassily.

"Avalon, it isn't that easy to take down something so large with just my soul wavelength," he retorted. The beast began to growl at him, sounding like a very angry lion.

"Just do it," the scythe shouted as the monster pounced on Wade.

"Fine!" he said, transferring the scythe into his left hand. As the creature landed on him, Wade moved so he was directly under the monsters enormous chest. His hand shot up, crackling with electricity, and struck the heart. The monster howled in agony as the soul wavelength was sent into its heart. Wade rolled out from under it as it collapsed, unconscious. He remained in a crouch and tossed his scythe up high.

As the scythe spun through the air, it transformed into a short, curvy girl with long, emerald green hair. She landed lightly on her feet and dusted off her plaid skirt.

"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked, turning to her partner. "Wade?" He was still in a crouch, breathing heavily. His short black hair was drenched with sweat.

"I'll be fine, just give me a second," he murmured. He was clutching his chest.

"Okay," she paused. "What is that thing?" she asked, looking at the massive unconscious form.

"I have no idea, but Lord Death wants it for some reason." Wade said, standing up shakily.

"Are you sure your okay?" Avalon inquired.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get this thing back to the DWMA?" he asked.

Avalon thought for a moment. "I have the perfect idea." she said. "Follow me."

...

Lord Death looked at the two children standing in front of him. Avalon Nightrhodes and Wade Jermin. A double bladed scythe and a mysterious scythe miester.

"You two are in a lot of trouble. This monster was far above your ability to fight," he said, gesturing to the gigantic box that said "Fragile, this side up". Avalon had mailed the monster to the DWMA, and then arrived shortly after it.

"We know, Lord Death. Avalon and I didn't really see eye to eye on this mission," Wade said, glancing at the short girl.

"Hey, that's not fair. I didn't-," Avalon began hotly.

"Well, you succeeded with your mission. At least you two brought the monster back like I wanted. And you didn't kill him," Lord Death said thoughtfully, cutting Avalon off.

"What is it?" she blurted out. "And why do you want it?"

Lord Death looked at her and went over to the box, which was growling angrily. He cut it in half with a single swipe of his hand. Avalon and Wade squeaked in terror and hid behind the mirror. The huge monster stepped slowly up to Lord Death. Suddenly, it whimpered loudly and began to lick him, leaving the two children flabbergasted.

"Cerberus is my dear pet," Lord Death said cheerfully, petting the huge monster.

"WHAT?" The two teens shrieked in disbelief.

"Does that mean we just hunted down your pet?" Wade asked in disgust.

"Yep! And since you disobeyed orders, I'm going to punish you," Lord Death said, "by making you take care of dear Cerberus." The enormous dog looked down on them and barked.

"Oh my Death," Avalon whispered, trembling as the dog walked up and sniffed her. Generally speaking, she loved dogs, but it was a little different when the dog is the size of a two story house and just tried to kill you.

"He will never fit into our flat," Wade said, voicing the first thing that came to his mind.

Lord Death tapped the central head of Cerberus. Wade and Avalon watched in awe as Cerberus shrunk down to the size of a chihuahua.

"How adorable," Wade said, scooping up the now little dog. He growled and tried to bite him, but Wade began to rub his belly, causing him to stop and sigh continently.

"Awww!" Avalon exclaimed. "We'll totally take care of him," she said as they walked towards the pathway of guillotines.

"Remember, though. Cerberus will change back to normal size if he needs to," Lord Death called after them.

"Okay," came the reply as they exited the door and made their way out of the empty school.

It was a warm Saturday night, which seemed to tell them that summer was returning soon. The weapon and miester walked towards their large flat, cooing over the tiny dog. They reached their home and opened the door. Cerberus immediately jumped out of Wade's arms and began to sniff all around the apartment, growling as if he were about to attack something, his tiny tail wagging so hard that it knocked over a lamp. Wade and Avalon shared a smile, planning to go shopping tomorrow for supplies for their new pet. The tiny creature curled up on a red armchair and promptly fell asleep. Its new owners followed Cerberus's lead and went to their seperate rooms to sleep.

* * *

**Okay then, that's Chapter 1.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks to Catatonic Inspiration, who made ****Avalon and SIMIOCAOS who created/shared Wade. Props to you guys!**

**I need more OCs! Those are the only 2 that I have recieved so far.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit**


	2. Chapter 3

**Alright, Chapter 2! (or three, if you count the forum)**

**I hope you like it!**

**:)**

* * *

Wade woke up to see the sun shining brightly into his eyes. _Well, it is called Sunday for a reason._ He thought to himself as he rolled out of bed. He went to his closet and began to pull on his trademark black suit with a hood, which he wore almost everywhere. He could hear Avalon already up in the kitchen, making something or the other. Wade caught his reflection in the glass as he went to open the blinds more. A tall, muscular boy with black hair and gray eyes stared back at him. He looked far from childish, which is apparently why the ladies loved him. He walked out of the door and was greeted by the sight of his green haired partner baking muffins.

"Why are you baking muffins?" he asked as he took a seat at the table.

"Why aren't you baking muffins," she retorted, not taking her eyes off the cookbook.

"Fair enough. Where are we going to get the supplies for Cerberus?" he asked, looking at the tiny dog. The second he said his name, the tiny creature began to hop around him, yipping happily.

"I'm not sure. I planned on going to ask Kat and Orion. They have a dog, right?" Avalon asked, popping the oven open and removing a batch of delicious chocolate chip muffins.

"Yeah, a two hundred pound gigantic Irish Wolfhound," he said.

"Same difference," she scoffed dismissively

"Not really," Wade said. "They are a lot different. First off, their size and their fur and-," Wade began to explain, but trailed off when he saw Avalon's look.

"They are the same thing, Wade. And besides, I think that Cerberus will be good friends with Sir Theodore the Terrible," she said absently. "Now, hurry up and eat so we can leave."

"Fine," Wade said, munching on the sweet muffin.

As Wade ate, Avalon cleaned up the rest of her batter and got changed into her striped black and silver shirt, with her green, black, and silver plaid skirt, and green converse. She quickly braided her long green hair.

When Wade saw her, he let out a loud sigh. "Do you ever wear any other colors besides green, silver and black?"

"Nope," Avalon said curtly as she put on her silver necklace. "Alright, lets go."

...

It was a 10 minute walk to the Riders house. Avalon had to carry a very squrimy Cerberus with her the entire way. As they made their way up the steps, they heard the booming bark of Sir Theodore the Terrible. A sign on the door said "If the dog is barking, then don't bother ringing the door bell, because we already know that you are here". Sure enough, the door popped open to reveal a girl with long reddish brown hair and sparkly emerald eyes.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" she shouted over the barking. Cerberus began to tremble in Avalon's arms.

"Hi Orion! We need advice on what to get for our new dog," Wade shouted back. Orion opened the door to allow them entry.

"Lets go up into my room to talk," she suggested as she headed up the stairs. They could see Sir Theodore the terrible being held back by Kat, Orions partner. The muscular, almost black boy was restraining the huge Wolfhound with great difficulty, his ice blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Cerberus began to wiggle and slid out of Avalon's grip. He ran at Sir Theodore, yipping loudly. Sir Theodore broke free of his master's grasp and pounced at the tiny dog. They began to sniff each other, and Cerberus let out a happy little yip from all three heads. Sir Theodore the Terrible licked the tiny creature and began to wag his enormous tail. They began to play with each other, happily making quite a racket. Their owners were totally surprised.

"Let's go up to my room to talk," Orion said again. Avalon and Wade followed her up to the second story and to the door on the left.

"KAT RIDERS! ORION TARTARUS! WHY IS THERE A TINY THREE HEADED DOG IN MY LIVINGROOM?" Kat's mother, Rain, shouted up.

"Sorry Mrs. Riders! That's our new pet, Cerberus," Avalon called down.

"YOU MEAN THE ONE FROM THE MYTHS?" she asked

"Yeah, that's the one," Wade hollered back.

"OH, THAT'S COOL. JUST MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T DESTROY ANYTHING."

"No worries, Mom!" Kat shouted.

"Your mom is so cool," Avalon said enviously. "I never knew my mother."

"Yeah. She can be a bit of a pain sometimes, but I love her," Kat said.

"Okay then, down to business. How on earth did you get the Guardian of the Underworld as a pet?" Orion asked.

"Lord Death kinda gave him to us," Avalon said sheepishly.

"I sense a story behind that," Kat said suspiciously. "Tell us everything."

And they did.

"That's a very strange story," Orion said, disbelief evident on her face.

"Its totally true," Avalon said standing impatiently.

"Yeah, can we go now?" Wade asked, moving towards the door

"Fine, fine. Just give me a second," Kat said. He stepped out after them and shouted "MOM! WE'RE GOING OUT!"

"OKAY," his mom shouted back, "DINNER WILL BE READY AT 7:00! DON'T BE LATE."

"Alright, lets go," Kat said, forcibly separating Sir Theodore and Cerberus. They both began to whine. "Don't worry, you'll see each other again soon." he said, shutting the front door.

"Time to go to Madame Silco's shop," Orion declared happily as she skipped down the steps, with everyone else in tow.

The five person group made their way down the street. About half-way to the store, they heard a strange noise, causing them to pause. It sounded almost like... a chainsaw?

Avalon looked up to see a pale girl with long, black hair and a black_ Supernatural _t-shirt look down on them. In her hand was a massive, four foot long chainsaw, making a huge racket.

Wade let out a sigh. "Midnight, Izanami? Get down from there."

The dark haired girl jumped off the building and landed heavily due to the chainsaw's weight. She held the weapon out, and it transformed into a girl who looked the exact opposite of her partner, with long white hair and tan skin. The only thing similar between the 2 was their taste in dark clothing and their midnight blue eyes.

"Hey guys! Hey! Hi! Hows it going," the white haired girl asked bouncing around them as if she were on a sugar high.

"Nami, calm down," Wade begged. "You're making people stare."

"Hey! Don't talk to my partner like that!" Midnight snapped angrily.

"GUYS! CHILL OUT! WE JUST NEED TO BUY STUFF FOR OUR NEW DOG-THING AT MADAME SILCO'S!" Avalon screamed.

"Oh, that's cool. We were going to look at the kittens," Midnight said.

"What dog-thing?" Nami asked. Suddenly, she let out a squeal as she saw Cerberus in Kat's arms. "OH MY GOSH! He's adorable! Can we get one Midnight? Huh? Can we?"

Orion looked at the crazy weapon and sighed. "Nami, this is a monster from ancient mythology. I'm afraid that there is only one."

"That sucks," Nami said sadly.

"It's fine. We can go look at the kittens instead," Midnight said, consoling her dear friend.

"YAY! Can we get one?" Nami asked, forgetting all about the three-headed dog.

"Yes, remember? I said that you could get one this time," Midnight reminded her.

"Before this gets any further, can we please begin walking so we will one day reach the pet store?" Avalon asked timidly.

"Yeah, hopefully we won't run into anymore interruptions," Wade said, moving their growing group forward.

"Have either of you seen Issac, Kuromi, or Hans? I'm worried that those kids got lost in the City. They're all new here, so it's a possibility," Orion said nervously.

"No," Kat replied. He nudged Orion's shoulder. "You need to worry less. It makes your face look like Sir Theodore's."

"Hey! That's rude!" she exclaimed in mock anger. "Now I will never speak to you again." They both burst into giggles. Everyone was looking at them oddly, thinking the same thing: _Seriously, why aren't they dating?_.

"Any who, we can look for them later. We seriously need to get a leash for this lazy little thing," Kat said, indicating to the dog in his arms.

"Alright, we're almost there!" Nami said excitedly as Madame Silco's Shop came into view.

What wonders would await them inside?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I'm still accepting OCs, but I seriously need some villans. SERIOUSLY! **

**I recently got 2, but I'd like a couple more.**

** A story about some Shibusen students taking on an evil weapon and meister group would be fantastic to write!**

**Please review. Flames if necessary**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter...3? 4? I'm not sure.**

**I know it tokk a while to post this chapter.**

**I'm just trying to fit as many OCs as possible in. **

* * *

Azuzai made her way quickly through the enormous stone palace. She couldn't help but smile. Her meister, The Leader, had just finalized his plan: to take out that stupid Shibusen school and it's meddalsom headmaster, Lord Death. She was on her way to brief the "troops" now.

She rounded a corner and nearly ran into a tall, muscular boy. He had iron grey eyes, which matched his spiky hair. Azuzai almost snapped at him, but remembered his dangerous reputation. Tyson Remington, nicknamed Deadshot, was a Barret M107 sniper rifle, and was deadly in the hands of his meister, Tab Freemanson. Tab was especially brutal due to his inability to feel pain.

"Come with me," Azuzai commanded. Tyson immediately fell in step behind her, sensing the urgency in her step. "Where is your deranged partner?" she asked.

"He's actually trying to find me with his soul perception," Tyson said, grinning. "He's been trying for 2 hours now. It really isn't going well for him."

"Go fetch him. We're having an important meeting. It starts in 5 minutes. Don't be late," she snipped, turning down another corridor, her long black cloak sweeping behind her.

Tyson kept going straight, towards the room that his meister was in. He paused at the heavy oak doors. He was about to push them open when he heard footsteps running up to him. He turned to see a short curvy girl with long crimson hair sprinting down the hall. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from the door, her black boots oddly soundless on the marble floors.

"Luna, what are you-?" Tyson was cut off when the girl slapped her hand across his mouth, continuing to drag him farther from the door. He began to get annoyed, so he licked her hand, causing her to squeak and let him go. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"Tab is in there," she said, looking at her hand. She went to wipe it on her black t-shirt, but then switched to her leather jacked instead.

"So?" he asked impatiently.

"I need to talk to you alone, about leaving him," Luna said urgently.

Tyson immediately shushed her. "Not now. Azuzai is calling a meeting. The Leader has finally finished the plan." Luna gasped loudly. Tyson wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "You know that we have to go through with it," Tyson said. "The second we get paid, you and I will be gone. Rosie too, if she wants, and anyone else."

"Okay. I should probably find her, and tell her about the meeting," Luna murmured. She planted a kiss on his cheek and went off to search for her meister.

Tyson walked up to the doors a second time and walked in to find his partner, Tab, a tall, lanky boy with long brown hair that always seemed to be in his eyes. He was sitting on a desk, focusing hard.

"Hey! You can't come in here yet. I still haven't found your soul," Tab said angrily, noticing his partner's arrival.

"Come on, man. We need to go to a meeting," Tyson replied, sounding bored. "The Leader has finally finished his plans."

"Sweet! Finally, some action," Tab said, hopping down. He continued to chat happily about the plan as they walked through the castle, heading to the dining room that was currently serving as headquarters. Tyson was hardly listening, thinking about how close he was. After this last mission, he'd finally get paid, and then he could leave with Luna, and maybe Tab and Rosie. They entered the room, taking their seats by their respective girlfriends.

Azuzai turned to the children around her. They didn't seem like much, but she had seen them in action. Besides, their deaths might be necessary to fufill the Leader's plans.

"Two weeks from today, we will attack the DWMA, and destroy that pesky little academy for good," she declared, standing in the front of the room, feeling like a teacher.

"What? So soon?" Rosie asked, sharing a shocked look with Luna.

"Yes, it is necessary. The weapon will be ready soon, we just need her meister. On that specific day we have chosen, there will be no one in the entire City, due to the tournament taking place in Italy," Azuzai explained. She saw realization dawn on each of their faces.

"The weapons almost ready? Is she finally stable?" Luna asked, looking nervous. The weapon was a girl with long, choppy black hair and green eyes.

Azuzai grinned. "No quite stable, but just enough. Her meister will be returning before our attack, stronger than ever before."

"So, only Lord Death would be there?" Tab asked, grinning. "I like the sound of that."

"Our other branch will arrive in a 3 days time," Azuzai added. "All of you will be used to draw out the Grim Reaper, except for Tab and Tyson. I think you know what you'll be doing."

"We'll be waiting for the perfect opportunity to use our newest attack," Tab said, smirking.

"This plan is very reckless, so you all must preform your roles perfectly," Azuzai instructed. "You've each have also been trained to take out one individual team of the DWMA's strongest, so if any of them are still at the school, it will be vital for you to keep them busy. Kill them if you can."

"After this, we'll get paid, right?" Luna asked. Rosie and herself had been planning to leave, once they repaid their debt, but they had been waiting for Tab and Tyson.

"Of course," Azuzai said, lying through her teeth. These children weren't nearly evil enough.

If this plan was successful, then the Leader would kill them, right on the spot, in the most painful way possible.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ****Please review.**

**ATTENTION! The creator of Kailani DeLuna. I know she wasn't in this chapter (or was she), but I need an evil meister for her. And, can I change her form to a scythe that has a blade on each end? It will make my story 100 time easier to write. Please post your reply in the reviews.**

**I need at least 3 villians, but I will accept more.**

**Especially a Big Bad.**

**Please review. I know that it's short.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit**


	4. Chapter 5

**This chapter, which I believe is number 6, will be a continueation from where I left off with Avalon, Wade, etc.**

**I hope that you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Wade pushed open the door to Madame Silco's Pet Shop and looked around. It was a quaint little place, with a few animals in the cages. He held the door open as the rest of the group entered. Nami looked around and let out a squeal, running over to the cat corner. Midnight followed after her partner.

"Hey guys!" a male voice said from behind, slightly burred by a German accent. Orion spun around, causing Kat to jump and drop Cerberus. The little dog yelped angrily and dashed over to his owners, who were talking to the manager.

"What was that?" a female voice asked.

"I think it was a three headed dog, if I am not mistaken," a third voice replied. Orion and Kat could recognise them now.

"Hey guy!" Orion said cheerfully. It was their favorite trio, Issac, Kuroni, and Hanz.

Hanz was a tall, sturdy boy with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. His main weapon form was a MG42 with unlimited ammo and his newly discovered form was a KAR-98 sniper rifle. Issac, a pale boy with brown eyes and a brown buzz-cut, was a double sided hammer. His best friend, Kuromi, looked like a porcelain doll, pale and petite, eyes like a sunset. This was very deceiving, since she was a giant black and white hammer with a cross on top. They were all best friends that shared a home, but none had a meister yet.

"What are you three doing here?" Kat asked interestedly.

"We're here to get Hanz's parrot more seed," Kuri said annoyed, running her hand through her light blue hair.

"Yeah. We have to feed the thing," Issac said with a frown.

"What's wrong with the parrot?" Kat inquired.

"It will never shut up!" Kuri squeaked angrily.

"Don't be mean. I love Alkozor Nightwise, and he's not a parrot, he's a Greek Diamondhide, which is a breed of small dragon," Hanz retorted angrily.

"Then why does he eat bird seed?" Issac asked. Hanz shot him a dirty look, grabbed the sack of bird seed, and walked to the counter. Kuri giggled as he stalked off.

"He hates it whan we call Alkozor Nightwise a parrot," she explained.

"So, he has a pet miniature dragon?" Kat asked. They both nodded. "And Avalon and Wade have the Hound of Hades."

Kuri and Issac glanced at one another excitedly. "You mean Cerberus? That is so cool!" Issac said.

Cerberus, hearing his name, dashed over and began to yip excitedly at them. Kuri bent down and began to cuddle the little pooch. Kat and Orrion went over to Avalon and Wade, who were purchasing their supplies.

"I found one!" Nami squealed happily, holding a pale tabby cat. Midnight held a tiny calico.

"We're getting them both," she replied . Her kitten mewled loudly, as if approving what Midnight said. Nami's adorable little kitten seemed as hyper as she was.

"What are their names?" Issac asked.

"Mine's name is Lady Valerie Luther," Nami said excitedly, holding up her kitten.

"I'll name mine Kemg Nightshiner," Midnight said proudly.

They quickly gathered up all their supplies, which included a ton of bird seed, 2 litter boxes, and a pink bedazzled harness for Cerberus with a matching leash, which he seemed to love. The odd crew walked up the street. Nami and Midnight, who were walking Lady Valerie Luther and Kemg Nightshiner on leashes, quickly said their goodbyes and headed home to get their cats accoustomed to their new home. Kat took one look at the clock and bolted with Orion a few paces behind him, realizing that they were late for dinner. That left Avalon, Wade, Kuri, Hanz, and Issac.

"So, are you guys ready for the trip to Italy?" Issac asked as they walked along the slanted cobblestone road.

"You mean for the Tournament?" Avalon asked excitedly. The Tournament was something that was looked forward to each year. All of Shibusen would travel to Italy and participate in a fighting tournament. Schools from all over the world would attend. Only those with good behavior could attend. That was usually everyone, except Lord Death, who couldn't leave the DWMA, but instead watched the Tournament live on a TV.

"We're all going to go, so long as we don't misbehave for the next week," Kuri said, "I hope that I'll get a partner by then," she said

"You and me both," Hanz said in agreement. "Maybe we'll find someone there and they'll transfer to our school to be one of our meisters."

"You'll find someone soon," Avalon said encouragingly.

"No, we won't. We've been in this school for a month now, and there are no weaponless meisters!" Issac said sadly. "We just have each other."

"You have us too!" Wade tried to say. The three weapons just waved him off.

"We're going to go home now and feed Alkozor," Hanz said, and the trio trudged off sadly.

"I feel so bad now," Avalon said, watching them go.

"They'll find someone soon. We did," Wade replied, smiling.

"Yeah, we did," Avalon murmured. Cerberus barked at them, jolting them back to reality. The pair looked down at the tiny pup. It's miniature stomach growled. Avalon and Wade glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"The little one's hungry," Wade said, scooping up Cerberus. Avalon smiled and tickled the pup's belly, causing him to wriggle uncontrollably. Wade chuckled softly. "Lets go home."

And off they went, groaning as they remembered that they had school tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please review! I want to know if I accidentally skipped like three days.**

**I need a teacher for an OC, but if I don't get one soon then I'll just use Stein.**

**I need at least 2 good meisters.**

**I would also appreciate more villains. **

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	5. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**If you submitted an OC, then they have been color coded and paired up already!**

**Do not fret!**

* * *

Wade sat in Crescent Moon classroom, sighing loudly. It was Monday. Again. It always seemed to come around every week, just to make him miserable.

Avalon glanced at him. "Are you cursing Mondays again?" she inquired.

Wade nodded sadly. "I really hate them."

Dr. Stein was in the front of the room, droning on as he prepared to cut open some gigantic monster.

Nami and Midnight, who were sitting in the row above them, weren't even paying attention. They were gushing to Kat and Orion about how Lady Valerie and Kemg were settling in. Hanz, Kuri, and Issac were in another class, due to the fact that none of them had partners.

A small, angry growl sounded from Avalon's feet, causing Midnight and Nami to freeze. They all looked down at Avalon and Wade. Little Cerberus poked his heads up from under the desk, his hair on end.

"You brought Cerberus to school?" Midnight asked, shocked.

"He wouldn't let us leave without him," Avalon whispered quietly. Cerberus growled again.

"Be quiet," Wade begged the tiny dog.

"What's wrong with him?" Kat asked, glancing at Dr. Stein. He appeared to be focused on the giant lion that he was about to dissect. Cerberus was growling at the lion-thing, too. The creature looked up, caught sight of the tiny Cerberus, and went berserk, straining against his chains, roaring angrily.

"Oh, Death..." Nami trailed off, horrified, as the enormous lion broke free and leapt towards the chihuahua sized dog, ready to tear it to shreds. Tiny Cerberus continued to growl as the enormous cat came closer, climbing up the rows of desks, causing kids to run screaming.

"What is going on?" Stein shouted angrily, shepherding children from the room.

The lion was only feet away. Everyone had fled from the room except Avalon, Wade, and their friends. Cerberus leapt onto the desk. The lion looked unimpressed by the tiny dog's growl. Wade and Avalon watched in horror, expecting to see the tiny creature killed.

Avalon suddenly remembered something that Lord Death had said: _Cerberus will change back to normal size if he needs to. _Cerberus's growl deepened and he began to grow. The lion began to look less confident as Cerberus became twice its height. He barked, sounding like an artillery cannon, and pounced at the cat. The were hissing and growling, tearing at each others faces. They were rolling over one another, taking out classrooms and hallways, and blocking the exit.

Lord Death burst through the door. "Direct Noggin Shinigami Chop!" he roared, hitting the beasts over the head. Cerberus began to whimper. "Now, change back to normal size!" Cerberus began to shrink, but the lion growled in defiance, taking a swipe at Lord Death. He blocked it with lightning fast reflexes at touched the center of the lion's forehead, just as he had with Cerberus yesterday.

Immediately, the lion began to shrink, becoming the size of a normal lion. It growled at Lord Death, but he hit it again, knocking it unconscious. Dr. Stein came in with an enormous cage, trapping the lion inside. Lord Death watched approvingly as the cage was locked. He then turned on the children behind him.

"Why on earth did you bring Cerberus into the school? Are you insane?" Lord Death shouted angrily.

"We didn't know-," Avalon began, but Lord Death cut her off.

"Your foolishness has destroyed half the school! As punishment, none of you will be permitted to attend the Tournament!" he declared angrily.

"Even us?" Nami asked, confused.

"Yes! Even you two! But that's only because the two of you are failing this class!" Lord Death replied.

"Hey! That's not fair," Midnight said shrilly.

"Are you going to argue?" Lord Death said, with a steel edge in his voice.

"I guess we aren't going," Midnight said quickly.

"Good. You may all leave class now. Kat, Orrion, you may both still attend the Tournament if you wish," he said, looking around the damaged classroom. "We need to begin repairs quickly," he said to Dr. Stein, ignoring the children. "The school will need to be shut down for at least two weeks, four if you include the Tournament weeks."

The group turned and left silently, walking through the debris filled corridor. Avalon was holding a shivering Cerberus.

"I hope you guys have fun at the Tournament," Wade said dejectedly.

"We aren't going," Kat said, surprising them all.

"Why not? It is a great opportunity!" Nami said enviously, stepping around a pile of wires.

"Yeah, you should take the chance while you can. No one will be left in Death City. Even the residents are heading to Italy," Midnight said.

"If we go, then Kat's mom wouldn't be able to, so we decided to let her go to Italy instead, and then send her on a cruise for 3 weeks around the world," Orrion said, jumping a giant chasm in the ground as if were no big deal.

"That is so sweet," Avalon said, ducking under a fallen beam. They had reached the exit, which had lost it's doors, and stepped out. It was completely deserted except for Hanz, Kuri, and Issac, who were sitting in a circle, chatting. They stood up when they saw their friends emerge from the school.

"Where is everyone?" Wade asked, looking around.

"Dr. Stein came out and told them that school will be closed for repairs, so everyone went home," Kuri explained, brushing off her blue skirt and straightening her white beret.

"It was terrifying, like a stampede of elephants," Issac said, stomping the dust off of his combat boots.

"We decided to wait for the three of you," Hanz added, arching his back. "Dr. Stein also told us how you guys destroyed part of the school with your dog. And how you are now stuck here, unable to go to the Tournament."

"Yeah. We lost our privilege to go," Wade said sadly.

"It was all thanks to this dog," Avalon said spitefully glaring at Cerberus. He let out a whine. "I can't stay mad, though. He was just defending himself," she said, scratching him behind the ears.

"We aren't going either," Kat said, gesturing to himself and Orrion.

"Midnight and I can't go because of our grades," Nami said sadly. Then she perked up. "At least we'll all be together!"

"I guess that none of us are going," Issac said, running his hand across his dark hair. "Isn't that a coincidence?"

"Wait, why aren't you guys going?" Midnight asked, confused.

"We justfound out about a new rule that was added this year. It says that you must have a partner in order to go, and since we are all weapons without meisters..." Hanz trailed off.

"We can't go," Kuri finished sadly.

"What are you all still doing here?" a male voice said. They group turned to see Stein coming out the school. "I would have thought that you all had gone home by now."

"We were just leaving," Midnight said stiffly.

"I'm glad that I caught you. I forget to tell you that you all still have to report here on Friday when everyone else leaves," Stein said.

"What? Why?" Wade asked, confused.

"Since you all are staying behind, you'll have to stay at the school for the two weeks that we are gone," Stein explained. "It's for your safety, so Lord Death can keep an eye on you," Stein said.

"That isn't fair!" Avalon said angrily.

"There is more," Stein said, cutting her off. "The other schools that are participating in the Tournament also have a few weaponless meisters, meisterless weapons, and troublemakers, like yourselves, who will also be staying at the DWMA for those two weeks."

"So what? You want us to baby sit them?" Midnight injected rudely.

Stein ignored her. "Don't forget to report. Bring what you'll need for 2 weeks. You won't be allowed to return home..." he trailed of when he noticed Nami, who was jumping around and raising her hand like she had to pee. "What is it, Nami?"

"Can we bring our pets?" she asked, jumping around spastically.

"Yes, I'm sure that'll be fine," he replied, causing her to squeal happily.

"I can't wait for Friday," she shouted, voicing everyone elses thoughts. Maybe these 2 weeks wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**There is Chapter 6!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review. **

**I'm still accepting OCs, despite the fact that I already have 24 of them (I just counted).**

**I still need villains! Come on people!**

**They need to be 2 "Big Bad" villians. Or 1 "Big Bad" and another "A little smaller, but still pretty big Bad" **

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! (I think)**

**I hope that you all like it.**

**:)**

* * *

It was 1:00pm on Tuesday. The castle would have been sweltering hot, if not for the air conditioning unit. In the courtyard, Rosie and Luna were sparing with Tab and Tyson, a three foot long red and black sword vs. a Barret M107 sniper rifle, which was a little strange. The meisters were an even stranger combination, a tall lanky boy fighting against a short, dark skinned girl with black and purple hair. The sparring had been going on for 5 minutes.

Rosie ducked back behind a pillar as Tab fired another shot at her.

"Hey!" she shouted angrily. The shots weren't lethal, but it still hurt a lot if one hits you in the face.

"Be careful Rosie," Luna chided, her blade growing shorter. Rosie gripped the handle of the now foot long sword. She listened carefully and then spun of from behind the pillar, hurling Luna like a throwing knife. Tab shouted in surprise and threw himself sideways, barely avoiding the spinning blade.

"Now, try fighting one-on-one, meisters against meisters, weapons against weapons," Azuzai called from a balcony high above their heads.

Tab smiled as Tyson changed back to his human form. Tyson was always armed with two custom made M1911 and a combat knife, along with several other hidden weapons. Tyson tossed the knife to Tab and pulled out the guns, nicknamed Ebony and Ivory, and turned to Luna. He raised the guns with a wicked grin. Luna's grey eyes narrowed as she brought her arm, which had morphed into a sword, in front of her face, ready to deflect the bullets. Tyson opened fire on her.

Tab began to advance slowly on Rosie, who was unarmed. Unlike Tab, Rosie received little training with anything other than her weapon partner, who was busy fighting with Tyson. Tab began to slash at Rosie, who narrowly dodged each of his attacks. This kept going untill Rosie made a mistake, allowing Tab to bury the knife in her shoulder. Rosie let out a yelp of pain and fell to her knees, clutching her wound. The noise distracted Luna, who lowered her guard and glanced over at her partner, which gave Tyson the opportunity fire two shots into her leg and then rush at her, pinning her against the ivy covered wall.

"It looks like we've won this round," Tab declared, loud enough for Azuzai to hear. _I wouldn't be so hasty to say that,_ she thought wickedly. Rosie pulled the knife from her shoulder and stabbed Tab twice with it. He looked down at his chest, surprised by the profuse bleeding.

"That doesn't hurt," he murmured. Rosie punched hin in the face with her uninjured arm, knocking him to the ground. Luna, who had been pinned to the wall by Tyson, slipped her sword arm free and shove it into his gut. His eyes widened. She extracted her arm carefully and he fell to the ground.

"Very good, girls. I am glad that you took your parent's places. Your debt will soon be repaid," Azuzai said proudly. In reality, she wasn't even remotely proud. These children were just pawns, nothing more. They were disposable. Azuzai had actually killed off Rosie's parents in a house fire for their disobedience to the Leader. Rosie now had to take responsiblity and complete the mission that her parents wouldn't.

"Come heal them!" Rosie shouted, applying pressure to the wounds that she had given Tab. Luna was doing the same with Tyson.

Azuzai leapt off the balcony, landing beside them. She muttered under her breath, holding her hands over Tab and Rosie. The blood seemed to run back into their wounds as they sealed themselves up, not leaving a scar or stain. It was if they had never even been there. She did the same with Tyson and Luna.

Tyson sat up coughing, and Luna threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry!" she said, close to tears.

He wrapped his arms around her. "It's fine. I'm fine," he murmured in her ear.

"I thought that I killed you," she whispered.

"Now that's insulting. I would never die so easily," he said seriously, causing her to giggle.

Rosie was going through something kind of similar with Tab.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said boredly. "It's not like I can feel pain."

"That's good," Rosie said. Then she slapped across the face, hard. "Why the hell did you stab me?" she shouted angrily. "I could have die!"

"Hey! I think I remember a certain someone stabbing me twice," he growled, standing up. He helped Rosie to her feet.

"Fine. I forgive you," she said, punching him on the shoulder. Suddenly, they all heard footsteps coming from inside of the castle, moving slowly closer. Azuzai stiffened. No one else should be in the castle other than the group of kids with her and the Leader, who was in his room going over the plan. Who could this be?

"State your name," she called out, as a shadowed figure emerged in the door frame. A tall, tan boy with shaggy black hair emerged. "Oh, it's just you, Lone Saber," she said, grinning at his odd name."You're early." He was dressed nicely but casually, his the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up, and converse appearing from underneath his slacks.

"Where is she?" he asked, cutting off her formalities.

"Still in her cell," Azuzai said, recognising a hint of hostility in his usually even voice. Lone Saber immediately spun around, heading towards the east side of the castle where the prisons were located. "I wouldn't go in there yet. She still isn't stable yet," she called after him.

Lone Saber spun around. "Then take those damn spells off of her!" he screamed. The other kids were surprised. They had never heard him yell before, especially at Azuzai. His single violet eye blazed with anger.

"I can't yet. Not untill we are finished with the mission," Azuzai chided.

"And when will that be?" he demanded in a slightly calmer tone.

"In about 2 weeks, maybe three," she replied. Although Lone Saber tried his best to control his expressions, Azuzai could detect a single emotion: hope. He had been waiting for this day for over a year now. The day that he and Kai would finally be free. And it was coming soon. It was a shame that Azuzai was going to tear it away from him without a second thought.

"After that, no more ties? We can just leave?" Lone Saber asked cautiously.

"Yes, of course. And if you wait for tomorrow to talk to Kai, then it will be even sooner," she replied silkily, lying through her teeth.

"Okay, I can wait," he said.

"Good," Azuzai said, smiling. "When will the rest of your branch get here?" she asked.

"In about 5 days. There aren't very many of us, but for some odd reason it takes forever. Naresa sent me ahead to make sure everything was in place for her arrival," he said. Azuzai gritted her teeth. Naresa, better known as the Daeman witch. She was envied by all other witches for her wide reaching, highly destructive magic. Azuzai hated her.

Azuzai grinned, masking her thoughts. "We may be able to move the plan up and attack sooner," Azuzai said, smirking. The sooner this mission was accomplished, the sooner she could kill off all of these pesky children. She wondered which one to start with. Maybe Luna, and she could make Tyson watch. That would be painful for him to say the least.

Azuzai was removed from her happy musings and back to the present as Lone Saber said something about a long trip and getting sleep.

"Of course," she said with a smile. "I'll take you to you room now. The rest of you, continue sparring." Azuzai led Lone Saber through the twisting corridors, thinking about their future victory and the death of Lord Death himself.

* * *

**Chapter complete!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review. Let me know how you like the OC's!**

**Who's your favorite.**

**I am STILL accepting OCs.**

**Dear Kailani's creator: You took way to long to reply to my question, so I already wrote a great chapter with Kailani in it, and I can't just change it, so I am sorry. Please just give me a chance with my ideas for her. They are really good too. I think that you'll like them.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit**


	7. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8.**

**I hope that you all like it. All 24 of you!**

**Still accepting OCs!**

**:)**

* * *

Lone Saber descended the spiraling stone stair case, deep in thought. He was secretly quite excited. He would soon get to leave with his poor weapon, Kailani. He wondered what would happen when Azuzai removed all of the spells. Would she change back into the short girl that he loved? Or would she be forever broken from her ordeal?

A year ago, Kailani had dragged Lone Saber to this strange castle in the middle of a forest and begged Azuzai to place all of those spells on her to make herself more powerful. Kailani had said that a woman with white hair and skin, and eyes like the blackest night, had come to her in a dream and told her to get the spells. It was almost too much for Kailani's mind to take. Due to all of the spells, Kailani was forced to join the organization for her own safety. The only way that Lone Saber had been able to join was to give up some part of himself. He had given his eye to stay with his dearest friend. Now he wore this black eye patch with a purple circle in the center to always remind himself of her.

He entered the dining hall silently. Everyone was sitting at the long oak table, enjoying their breakfast. Azuzai watched silently as he approached her.

"I'm going to go see her now," he said clearly, walking straight past her.

"I must warn you that she has changed since you last saw her," Azuzai called after him. He ignored her and continued down the poorly lit hallway. Lone Saber couldn't help but wonder what Azuzai meant. It wasn't like Kailani's condition could get any worse.

He finally emerged at the cell. It was surrounded by a sickly green aura. He could see Kailani's soul through the door, a beautiful lavender colored soul, surrounded by horrible thorny shadows. The shadows were from all the spells constricting her soul and enhancing her strength as a weapon. The green aura vanished, permitting him entrance into the cell.

It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust as he stepped into the cell. It was simply furnished, with a bed on the side, a chair, carpet on the floor, and a small bookcase. One door led to the small bathroom, the other to a closet. Almost everything was white, grey, or a light shade of brown. Lone Saber frowned at the colors. Kai had absolutely loved colors of every kind. Her old room had looked like a rainbow had thrown up on it.

On the bed sat a girl. She looked like Kai, with her long black hair, with those ridiculous purple streaks in it. She still wore a black tank top and booty shorts, and black converse. Her emerald eyes were dead, empty, and black. They no longer held the spark that they used to, the one that showed the kindness that was so easily hidden under her calm, masked expression.

"Hey Kailani, is it okay if I come in?" Lone Saber asked cautiously, lingering by the door frame. Kai just sat on the bed, lifeless. "I heard that your doing better," Lone Saber lied, slowly making his way towards her.

"That's a lie," she hissed. Her voice had long changed, from its smooth tone that usually hinted her singing voice, to one that was rough like sand paper.

"How about you tell me how you are doing?" he asked carefully. She didn't answer, so he tried a different tactic. "Azuzai is going to remove all of the spells once the mission is over. Aren't you excited?" he inquired.

"The pale lady will kill me then," she whispered fearfully.

"No, she won't," he replied, taking her hand. "You are about to do the last task that she wants you to. Then we can be free."

"Free..." she murmured wistfully. She looked at him, confused. "Who are you again?"

Lone Saber heard quiet footsteps behind him and spun around. In walked a bald, broad-shouldered man. He had to duck his head in order to get through the doorway. His suit was blue with a red and blue striped tie. His cuff links gleamed in the dim light. He looked coldly at the couples hands.

Lone Saber immediately stood up and bowed his head respectfully. "Hello Leader."

"What are you doing in here? It's off limits," he said, looking down upon Lone Saber as if he were garbage. Lone Saber turned to leave, but Leader stopped him. "Wait, test your weapon first."

Without another word, Kailani transformed into a green double-bladed scythe. Lone Saber caught her and stood straight as Leader walked around him, examining him closely.

"Good form. I presume that you can still fight with her, even in her 'different' form?" he asked, continuing to circle them. Lone Saber nodded. He felt like an injured seal being circled by a shark. It was very unnerving.

"Leader, we need to go over the plan again," Azuzai said, sweeping into the room.

"Of course we do," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the pair in front of him. Eventually, he turned away. "Carry on," he said, walking out of the cell with Azuzai. The second he was gone, Kailani transformed back into a person and resumed sitting on her bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, kissing her hand and walking out the door. His friend was still lost. He would get her back soon, or he would kill Azuzai trying.

Meanwhile, Azuzai and Leader were walking through the corridors.

"You know that we can't let them survive Alastor," Azuzai said, using his real name.

"I know. You would like to kill them though, wouldn't you?" he asked, glancing at his partner. She was grinning like an excited school girl. "You can once we are finished. You may want to let the scythe girl, Kailani, survive. She could be an interesting test subject," he said calmly, as if they were discussing the weather.

"Thank you, Alastor," she said with just a hint of happiness. She could detect the catch before it came, though.

"You'll have to share with Naresa, though, and I know how much you hate sharing," he added.

"Fine," she said, biting back a sigh of annoyance.

"When will they be getting here anyway?" Alastor inquired as they began to climb up a thin, rickety staircase.

"In five days, maximum," she replied, a few steps below him. "Why? Are you anxious to see Naresa again?" she added with a smirk. He looked at her cooly, not giving away a single emotion. Azuzai was actually very annoyed by Alastor's relationship with Naresa. It could sabotage the entire mission.

"Alright," she said, turning towards Alastor's study. "I think that you should review the plan on your own. I wrote down a few things that you may want to consider."

"What will you be doing?" he asked curiously.

"I will be studying that infernal blueprint of the DWMA again and testing the children on it. I don't want anyone getting lost," she said as she moved to descend the stairs again.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**If your OC isn't here yet, then they will soon.**

**I am still accepting OCs! Still!**

** I would very muchly like 2 male OCs, one meister and one weapon. **

**And whatever else you all want to throw at me.**

**Bring them on!**

**Thanks, **

**~CatKkit.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

**I need some guy OCs.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**:)**

* * *

It was finally the day: Friday. The day that everyone in all of Death City would be leaving, heading to the Tournament, except for the unlucky few who can't go. This specific group stood at the top of the stairs as the last student vanished from sight. It seemed like a ghost town. They were all standing there, waiting for the kids from the other schools to arrive. There were only a few coming.

"They should be here at 3 o'clock sharp," Stein had said before leaving. It was 2:57 now.

"I am so excited to see the visitors," Nami said happily, clapping her hands and running in a small circle.

"Yeah, hopefully there will be plenty of available meisters," Kuri added hopefully.

"Maybe you'll all find meisters," Avalon encouraged. "You never know."

"We better," Issac murmured, his eyes fixated on the horizon. "How are they getting here again?"

"Dr. Stein didn't say," Wade replied, stroking a sleepy Cerberus. The dog was still recovering from his fight with the giant insane lion thing. The lion thing was still in its cage, in a classroom adjoining the one that they would be living in for the next few weeks. It had to be fed three times a day and it's mega-litterbox scooped at least once. It was incredibly gross to do. Everyone would have their turn.

"What time is it now?" Hanz asked, squinting at the horizon.

"It's 3:01. Their late," Orion muttered.

"They'll be here soon," Kat wrapping his long arms around her. She smiled and leaned her head back on his chest.

"Are you guys dating?" a new voice chirped from their left, causing Orion to scream. There stood a girl with long brunette hair and enormous brown eyes. She was leaning casually against the railing, looking a little odd with her creamy boots and jacket with an owl hood.

"Who the hell are you?" Midnight asked angrily, brandishing Nami, who had transformed into a chainsaw.

"I'm Nascha. I'm from the Antarctic branch of the DWMA. I am stuck at this school because of a teeny little accident with a spell," she said straightening up.

"Wait, spell? Does that mean that you're a witch?" Hanz inquired. She nodded, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Is that a problem? Do I need to, like, run away really fast in the opposite direction while you try to kill me for my soul? Because I think that I should at least get a fair warning to get away. It's not like I can fight back," she said all of this quickly.

"You don't have a weapon?" Kuri asked eagerly.

"Nope. My last partner found out that I was a witch and ditched me. That's around the point that I cast a spell on him that caused feathers to pop up all over his-," she began to explain.

Issac cut her off. "What kind of weapon was he? Because the three of us don't have a meister, and we were wondering if you..." He trailed off awkwardly. "Sorry, I know that you just met all of us-," he began to explain.

"It's fine. My idiot ex-partner was a BRENDA-30 machine gun that doubled as a WASR 10 AKM," she stated.

Hanz looked puzzled. "Wow, that-,"

"Really sucks," Nascha said angrily. "I wish I had something a little more accurate."

At once, everyone looked at Hanz.

"What? Did is suddenly catch fire again?" he said, confused.

"No," Issac said, sharing a glance with Kuri. "We were just thinking that, well, you're a gun-,"

"A MG-42 who doubles as a KAR-98 sniper rifle, to be exact..." Kuri interjected.

"Yeah, and she is a meister that uses a gun, but currently has no weapon..." Issac continued, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe you guys could be partners!" Avalon exclaimed happily, catching on to their idea.

"A MG-42," Nascha mused. "Who doubles as a KAR-98 sniper rifle."

Hanz nodded, looking a little nervous. What if this fairly attractive witch didn't like him? This could be his only chance to get a meister, and a super cute one at that.

Nascha suddenly clapped, bringing Hanz out of his worries. "That is so awesome! I think that we'd be great partners," she said, walking over and high-fiving him. Kuri and Issac clapped politely for him.

"Okay, now that we have that squared away, answer a question for us; How did you get here?" Orion asked, still not over getting the crap scared out of her.

"I flew here on the Deathcraft," she replied casually. "Since I'm from the Antartic branch, they got me first, and dropped me off here. They are heading to the other branches now to get a few more students. They should arrive back here in about 2 days, maybe more if they have delays."

"How did you sneak up on us?" Kat inquired, obviously a little impresses. Not many people can sneak up on their group, especially with Wade, who had incredibly sensitive soul perception and could even tell if someone was up to no good.

"I've actually been at the school for three hours. I had a pleasant time with Lord Death. We had tea," she said dreamily. "I wonder how much pain he can feel?"

"Are you a crazy scientist like Dr. Stein?" Midnight asked cautiously. "We don't need another one of you around here."

"Wait, Dr. Stein? As in Dr. Franken Stein?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he's our teacher," Wade replied uncertainly.

"Oh my Death. He is my idol. I heard that he was going to dissect the only existing Nemean Lion in the world!" Nascha said excitedly.

"Yeah, but we kinda ruined it for him," Avalon said, gesturing to Cerberus, Wade and herself awkwardly.

"What did you guys do?" she inquired curiously.

And they told her the story.

"It's still alive? And in this school?" she asked, bombarding them with questions. Suddenly, she gasped. "Can we see it? Oh, please?" she begged, looking at Hanz with her enormous brown eyes. They were actually a little unnerving.

"Um, sure. As long as we don't let it out," he replied. Nascha let out an enormous squeal, grabbed his hand, and dragged him into the school, leaving an incredibly surprised group of children outside the school.

"Shouldn't we go with him?" Kuri asked, looking after her friend.

"Nah, he'll be fine," Avalon said, waving her hands off at them.

"Yeah. Avalon and I would always go off on our own when we were first becoming partners. It was actually really fun, and really helped us get to know each other," Wade said, grinning at the memory.

"Oh, don't worry. We can assume what you guys did," Midnight implied, wiggling her eyebrows. Everyone began to laugh.

Nami, being completely oblivious, spoke. "I think that Midnight is saying that the two of you went off on your own to have-," she ended her sentence with a muffled yelp as Issac covered her mouth with his hand.

"We know what she was implying, don't worry," Issac murmured in her ear.

"Mmph?" she asked from behind his hand.

"Maybe," Issac replied, somehow understanding what she said.

"Okay then," she agreed, peeling his hand off her face. "That's cool," she said, smiling at Kat and Orion.

"What did she say?" Wade asked curiously.

"I asked the same thing about Kat and Orion," Issac snickered as their faces turned blood red, Kat's tan skin hiding it more than Avalon's pale face.

"That isn't any of your business," Orion said angrily.

"So you don't deny it," Kuri declared. "There for, it must be true!" This sparked shouting and whooping from everyone.

...

"Which way? Which way? Which way?" Nascha asked, clearly eager to see the lion.

"This way," Hanz said, ushering her down the hallway. "Remember, don't let it out."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Nascha said impatiently. "How much longer?"

"It's right here," he replied, opening one of the green doors.

"Ohhh!" Nascha gasped as she entered. In the cage was the now normal sized Namean Lion. "He's incredible," she breathed.

"Okay, just don't get too close," Hanz warned. Nascha was already up to the bars of the cage. "Fine, at least don't touch him." She was already reaching through the cage, scratching the beast's belly. "Please, don't open the cage," he said desperately.

"Too late," Nascha said cheerfully, releasing the big cat. The creature stood up and walked deliberately up to Hanz. Hanz did something really stupid: he began to pet the ginormous cat. It began to purr loudly. Nascha joined him, stroking the lion's silky fur.

"I think we should name him Loki," Nascha murmured.

Hanz looked up in surprise. "You want to keep him? We can't!" At this, the lion began to growl angrily. Hanz saved himself by saying, "Of course we can name him Loki."

"Good! Let's go back to the others!" Nascha said, hugging Hanz. "We're going to be such an amazing team!" she declared happily.

_I certainly hope so,_ Hanz thought, hugging her back. They then turned and left, their giant cat, now dubbed Loki, was trotting in tow, happy to be free.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review. **

**I fixed my spelling mistake from Frank N. Stein to Franken Stein. I must have perfection! Thank you for pointing it out GigiandMad**

**And thanks to KidsGirlAmmy513 who pointed out my error in spelling Nemean.**

**I am still accepting OCs!**

**I actually need some more.**

**It's kinda funny, because I am actually ahead three or four chapters, so I keep wondering why no one is commenting about certain characters, and then I remember.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit**


	9. Chapter 10

**This is, in fact chapter 10!**

**I hope.**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

* * *

It was now Saturday. Nascha had settled in well with the others. They were sleeping together in a semi-ruined classroom. The roof had been torn off, revealing the stars. Avalon was snuggled up to Wade. The same went for Kat and Orion as well as Nascha and Hanz. Even the pets were snuggled up together, with Sir Theodore and Loki forming a circle so Alkazor, Kemg, Lady Valerie, and Cerberus could cuddle in the center. Issac and Kuri had already awakened and were outside on the steps, talking quietly about a potential meister for the two of them.

"I hope there is a meister that is willing to use 2 hammers," Kuri said quietly, the wind blowing her blue hair back into her face.

"I'm sure that there will be," Issac said casually.

"But 2 giant hammers? I'm not sure," Kuri replied.

"It'll be fine. We'll still be friends, even if we have separate meisters," Issac said comfortingly. "Besides, Nascha said that more would be coming soon."

"Yeah. That's what I'm worried about," Kuri murmured, too quiet for Issac to hear. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise. They watched as an enormous flying vehicle made its way slowly towards the school. It looked like a bizarre mix between a hover craft, a bus, and a hang-glider. It was completely black, with a large picture of Lord Death's mask on the bottom.

"Their's the Deathcraft," Nascha said from behind them. "It's a sight to behold, isn't it?"

"They're early, aren't they?" Hanz asked, coming up to stand next to his new partner.

"I don't know. He said 3 days, but apparently I misheard him or something," Nascha said impatiently.

"I wonder who they're dropping off?" Kuri asked, hoping desperately for a partner. The racket that the Deathcraft was making woke the rest of the group up. It landed at the entrance of the school. The entrance popped open like double doors. Three children were quickly thrown out, landing on their faces. They jumped out of the way as their luggage began to come flying out.

"Hey! What the hell man?" The girl shouted as the hovercraft-thing took off. One of the boys helped her up while the other was checking on the luggage.

"Don't worry, Lyn. Everything seems fine here," the first boy, presumably Lyn's partner, said. He had light brown eyes and tan skin. His hair was completely black, except for a small, ice white streak above his left eye. He was dressed oddly too. He was wearing blue jeans with white graphic designs on them, a hoodie with cat ears on it, and a dress t-shirt. His arm's were wrapped in bandages and his eyes framed by square glasses

"Good! I'm going to have some strong words with them later. Sage, make sure I remember that," Lyn said. Now that she had spoken again, it was possible to hear her slight Scottish accent. She dusted off her green and purple uniform and ran her fingers through her shoulder-length bronze hair. It had green streaks through it, the same color as Avalon's hair.

"Thank Death that I'm off that stupid Deathcraft. Now I can get away from the two of you," the other boy said. His voice gave away nothing, no emotions or personality. His clothing, however, was mainly black, with a white t-shirt and 2 piercings in his ear, and made him seem like a very intimidating person. His tall, muscled body and spiky black hair added to the fact.

"Hello! We're the new-ish kids who are staying with you," Lyn said. "Just so you know, I'm Lyn, and this is my meister Siamon."

"Call me Sage," he said, flashing them a grin.

"Who are you?" Kuri asked the dark boy eagerly.

He looked at her, his face devoid of all emotion. "Jeremy," was all that he said.

"Are you a meister, or a weapon, or what?" Issac asked.

Again, Jeremy looked at them blankly. This time, he seemed a little bored. "I'm a meister, but I don't have a weapon."

"What kind of weapon would you be looking for?" Kuri asked calmly. In her head, she was actually screaming_ HAMMER! PLEASE SAY HAMMER! _Issac was doing the same.

"Probably a hammer, but since there are almost never any weapons that can be hammers..." Jeremy trailed off when he noticed the expressions on Issac's and Kuri's faces.

"WE'RE BOTH HAMMERS!" they screamed at the same time. They looked very excited.

"I'm going to assume that you both need a meister," Jeremy said, unfazed by their screams.

"Yeah, so maybe you could be both our meisters?" Issac asked.

"Sure, transform and let me see if our souls are compatible," Jeremy said, rolling up his sleeves. Kuri and Issac high-fived each other happily and transformed. Issac became and enormous double sided war hammer with black and white horizontal stripes up the side of the head. Kuri became an identical copy of it, but with a small, ornate black cross standing at the top. They both weighed at least 200 pounds, but Jeremy caught them both with ease.

"Hmm... There may be a few kinks to work out, like soul resonance, but I think that we can make this work," Jeremy said, spinning both hammers in his hands experimentally. He held them both out, and they turned back into their human forms. They ran up to Jeremy and hugged him.

"Do you know what that means?" Issac asked.

"It means that you are now stuck with us forever!" Kuri replied happily. Jeremy gave a faint smile a slowly detached himself from his two new partners. One of the boxes amongst the luggage exploded.

"What the hell?" Midnight screamed, taking cover.

"Relax, it's just Kaldor," Jeremy said, reaching into the box and extracting a perfectly normal looking echidna. Another box to it's right was rocking back and forth, growling.

"Oh, that's cool," Nami said. "It's actually a little boring."

"How so?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"Well, we have the Hound of Hades, the Namean Lion, a gigantic Irish Wolfhound, a Greek Diamondback, and two kittens, so an echidna isn't really news to us," Avalon explained. "Kaldor is adorable, though."

"Wait, you guys have a Greek Diamondback?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah. His name is Alkazor," Hanz said. Kuri muttered 'parrot' under her breath, causing everyone else to giggle.

"We do too! Her name is Megan," Sage said, opening the growling box to reveal a beautiful, silvery dragon the size of a beagle. Megan unfurled her wings and took to the sky, roaring loudly. A window in the DWMA shattered as Alkazor came zooming out. The two little dragons were ducking and diving through the air.

"Aww. They like each other," Lyn gushed.

"We should probably get you all inside. We need some help moving all of our stuff into another room," Wade said, grabbing some of the bags.

"Why?" Sage asked, picking up a green rucksack.

"It's supposed to rain tonight, and there is currently a gigantic hole in most of the school," Avalon explained, leading the way into the school.

The three new comers glanced at one another and cautiously followed the strange group inside, preparing for a very strange story.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I am STILL accepting OCs.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit**


	10. Chapter 11

**Next Chapter**

**YEAH!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**:)**

* * *

It took all of Saturday for Lyn and Siamon to settle in. Jeremy, who was exhausted from his flight all the way from Australia, hadn't been able to practice sparring with his new partners on Saturday or Sunday, due to air sickness. Now it was a very rainy Monday, and everyone had down time to do whatever.

Avalon, who had just been outside running when it had started raining, walked into the classroom that the group was staying in. She was completely drenched, and very surprised to find Lyn and Siamon sitting around, reading books.

"Why are you guys just reading?" Avalon asked, drying her emerald hair. "There is plenty to do here."

"Well, we don't know what there is to do here, and since no one will show us, we're kind of stuck here," Lyn said glumly.

"Well then, allow me to give you the grand tour," Avalon said cheerfully, brandishing her arms towards the door way. Lyn and Siamon glanced at each other and stood up. It's not like they had anything better to do. They walked out of the classroom and down the hall.

"Did you guys bring your own books?" Avalon asked. They nodded. "Well, let me show you a few more." Her pace quickened and they quickly found themselves in front of an enormous, fire truck red door. Avalon pushed it open with ease and held up her hands dramatically. "Here is our great library," Avalon declared. Lyn and Siamon were shocked. The library had a soaring white ceiling and enormous wooden bookcases.

"Wow, there must be a million books in here," Lyn said breathlessly, rushing over to a shelf. The tables around them were littered with books, telling them that the others had been in here already.

"Yes, yes. It is all very impressive, but this is a school tour, not a 'let me show you one place and then stop there' tour," Avalon said impatiently, ushering them out of the library.

"Now where are we going?" Siamon asked, glancing longingly back at the doors of the library.

"It's a surprise," she said, leading through the checkerboard hallways and up five staircases. She stopped at a small red door and pushed it open. This room was startlingly different from the library. It was enormously wide and long, but it had low ceilings, plain cherry wood desks pushed against one wall, and easels scattered about the the room. Enormous windows pierced the wall opposite the desks, revealing the overcast, rainy skies. There were telescopes next to the windows.

"This is where kids come to write, draw, paint, and study astrology," Avalon said cheerfully. The astrology part seemed like an odd thing to include. Lyn gasped as she noticed the paintings adorning the walls. She recognised some as Van Gogh, Picasso, Da Vinci, and many others. She realized that the ceiling also had murals on it, the predominant one an exact copy of the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. She could also see sculptures. Two sections of the ceiling actually rose up at least fifty feet in order to accommodate two ginormous statues: Athena Parthenos and the Statue of Zeus, both by Phidias.

"Are these real?" Siamon asked in awe.

"Think of them more as 'rough drafts'," Avalon said with a grin. "A few are stolen, though. We actually stole both of those statues. Quite a few of the paintings are forgeries. We just don't know which is which. Anyways, let us continue," she said, dragging them out of the room.

"Now, let us head to the kitchen," she said happily.

"What's so special about the kitchen?" Lyn inquired.

"Nothing. I'm actually making some homemade chocolate and it's probably cooled down by now. I need to go and hand it out to everyone," Avalon replied thoughtfully.

"You had us at chocolate," Siamon said excitedly. "Lead the way!"

"Actually, it's right here," she said, about to push open the swinging door.

"Wait!" a voice hissed from their left. It was Midnight, munching on a piece of delicious looking chocolate. It was clear that she had eaten a lot already, judging by the chocolate covering her face and her extremely dilated pupils.

"Midnight, how much chocolate have you eaten?" Avalon asked suspiciously.

"Well, you made 20 trays, so I ate half of it," Midnight said dreamily.

"I think that you should stop now," Avalon said, cautiously extracting the chocolate from her grip. It was already semi melted.

"I don't think so!" Midnight snapped, grabbing the chocolate back and stuffing it down her throat.

"Midnight! No grabbing!" Avalon said angrily, as if talking to a naughty child. Midnight merely growled. "I think you need to go to bed now," Avalon suggested.

"Maybe. The world has turned purple," Midnight said dreamily. Lyn and Siamon glanced at each other worriedly. Midnight shuffled off.

"This happens a lot," Avalon explained. "She _really _likes chocolate. Too much makes her vision go funky and makes her a loopy."

"Okay then," Siamon said awkwardly. "It must be really good chocolate."

"Oh, it is," Avalon said, turning to the doors. "And now, the two of you will be able to taste my world-famous chocolate!" She pushed them open and gasped in surprise.

"Wow, it looks like someone was murdered in here," Lyn said, carefully avoiding the streaks of chocolate on the checkerboard tiles.

"Yeah, no kidding," Siamon muttered, looking at the word _Supernatural _written on the wall.

"How did this even happen?" Lyn asked, examining a tray that had somehow imbedded itself in the wall. It had been licked clean.

"Midnight gets like this when...Wait a second," Avalon said, frowning at the untouched trays.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked, coming up next to her.

"Three of the trays are missing," Avalon said. "This is very odd."

"I think I found the answer," Siamon said, pointing behind a set of cabinets in the corner. There sat a very odd trio: Loki was there, licking chocolate off of Cerberus, who in turn was licking chocolate out of Kaldor's spines.

"Go, go go, go!" Avalon said, sprinting them out of the kitchen, grabbing the remaining trays on her way out,and slamming the door. "The chocolate is going to blow up their digestion system. I am not going to be the one to clean that up," she explained.

"Where to now?" Siamon asked, munching on some chocolate.

"I need to take some of this to the others, so we're now headed to our amazing indoor gym," Avalon said.

"Is it awesome?" Lyn asked excitedly.

"Yeah. It blows all of this stuff out of the water," she said cheerily.

"I seriously doubt that," Siamon said.

"I bet you ten dollars that your jaw will hit the floor the second you see it," Avalon said, smirking.

"Your so on," he replied.

"Here we are then," Avalon said, stopping at a perfectly normal looking green door. She opened it to reveal a hallway.

"I'm not impressed," Siamon said unimpressed, stepping inside.

"I'm not finished," Avalon said with a wolfish grin. She walked down the hallway and stopped at the end, where a second green door stood. "Close your eyes. It makes for a better experience," she ordered.

"Alright, we'll play along," Siamon said confidently, shutting his eyes. Lyn did the same. Avalon pushed the door open, which allowed blaring music to enter the hallway.

"Take six steps forward and then stop," Avalon commanded, her voice cutting across the music. They obeyed and she shut the door behind them. "Get your ten bucks ready, Siamon," she said cooly. He extracted the bill and held it up where she could see, his eyes still shut. "Good, now you can open your eyes," she said.

And they did.

Siamon immediately handed the bill to Avalon.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**I know that it is an odd place to end, but the chapter was getting kind of long.**

**I am still accepting OCs, not that anyone is sending in more, though.**

**Please review!**

**And Mysterious Mr. H, who commented earlier, I have a message for you: Your OCs need more information than just their weapon forms, names, and genders. Please refer to my first chapter/forum. If you can fill those out, then I will use them.**

**I am actually in desperate need of two males, one a meister, the other a weapon.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit**


	11. Chapter 12

**This is Chapter 12**

**Apparently, I've been updating regularly, which I was unaware of.**

**So yeah.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Wow," Lyn murmured breathlessly.

The gym was absolutely enormous. Avalon was right when she said that it would blow the library, art room, and the kitchen out of the water. It had even higher ceilings than the library, at least one hundred, maybe two hundred feet up. Gymnastic rings were hanging from the ceiling at break-neck heights. There were sandbags, barbells, weights, exercise machines, volleyball nets, basketball hoops, everything. They even had a track that was pushed off into the corner.

"Wait a minute," Siamon said.

"What's up?" Avalon asked, beginning to weave her way through the gym towards the loud stereo.

"If there is a track in here, then why did you run outside?" he asked suspiciously.

Avalon switched off the music and paused, looking flabbergasted. "...Oh," was all that she said.

They continued through the gym. They were walking next to some targets when one exploded. Lyn screamed and looked up. Far away, in the corner, they could barely see Nascha's black hair and part of a rifle in one of the sniper nests that hung from the roof.

"Nice shooting Nascha!" Avalon called out to her. "Just please try not to hit us!"

"Gotcha!" she replied, hitting bullseye on the next three targets.

"Let's continue before she misses," Avalon said, moving past the target range and into the gymnastic section. Wade was on the gymnastic rings, holding himself up perfectly still. The rings were twenty feet in the air. His dark blue muscle tee was drenched with sweat.

"Woah," Lyn said, looking impressed

"It's a lot harder than it looks," Avalon said, watching as her partner swung himself around twice and let go, twisting three times before he hit the ground in a crouch.

"I smell chocolate," he said, jogging over.

"I made chocolate," Avalon replied with a grin.

"You are amazing," he said whole heartedly, making Avalon blush.

"Is that chocolate?" Nascha yelled from her nest.

"Yeah! We'll save you guys some!" Avalon shouted back.

"Thanks! You rock! I don't know how to get down from here!" she hollered, going back to her shooting.

"You going to join me soon?" Wade asked, walking casually towards the rest of the gymnastic equipment.

"You know that I have no gymnastic abilities," Avalon retorted.

"And you won't get any unless you practice," he chided.

"Maybe next year," she said casually.

"You said that last year, and the year before that, and the year before-," Wade began to say, grinning like a hyena.

"Okay, it's not like I'm not fit," Avalon said angrily.

"Yes, because your ability to run far will save you in a battle," Wade said, getting warmed up.

"Anyway," Lyn said, cutting in. She could tell that once these two started, they weren't going to stop. "Aren't we going to take some chocolate to the others?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. I'll leave a tray here for Hanz and Nascha later," Avalon said, setting one down on a pommel. "Don't eat them all or forget to tell them," she warned Wade.

"No worries," he shouted over his shoulder as he ran over to a wall next to the rings. A series of metal rods stuck out of it at irregular intervals. Wade used them like stairs, jumping onto one, swinging to the next, until he had reached the rings again.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" Avalon yelled up to him.

"Kuri, Jeremy, and Issac are sparring with Midnight and Nami. It's actually getting pretty violent," Wade grunted.

"I told Midnight to go sleep off her chocolate," Avalon muttered angrily.

"You should probably take a first aid kit down there or something," Nascha shouted.

"Okay," Avalon shouted, heading for a blue door that was tucked neatly away in the corner. "This is our athletic supply room," she said, flicking on the lights. It looked like any other storage room, but it had an odder assortment of sports equipment than most schools. There were javelins, swords, knives, giant boxing gloves, scythes, and, strangely enough, a lantern. There were also combat dummies, some of them looking extremely high tech and complex, while others appeared to be simple sacks stuffed with straw. They all had damage on them.

"Here it is," Avalon said cheerily, lifting a red briefcase off of a shelf. "Alrighty then, now we are off to the sparring room." They made their way back through the gym, where Hanz and Nascha were already munching on chocolate, and through the door that they came in. They walked back through the small hallway and took a left towards a flight of stairs, where they descended to the third floor.

"Okay, be careful while your in here," Avalon warned, stopping in front of another red door. "Midnight and Nami can get very violent, and I'm not sure how fighting with two giant hammers will work." She cautiously opened the door, ready to dive for cover, but was surprised by the scene that met her.

The room was full of holes, dents, and gorge marks. The five teens were covered in cuts and bruises, but they weren't sparring. They had somehow managed to drag a sofa, a microwave, and a television set into the room. Midnight was explaining _Supernatural _ to Jeremy, who was clearly very interested in the show. Issac was trying to coax his girlfriend out from underneath a blanket, but was failing due to Nami's extreme fear of lightning and thunder. Kuri was just chilling on the sofa, pressing flowers into a book. She then placed the book into the microwave for thirty seconds. She then removed, looked at the flowers, and repeated.

"I thought that you guys were sparring," Lyn said puzzled.

"We were, but then we got bored and decided to do other stuff," Issac said, turning away from Nami.

"Well then. How did it go?" Avalon asked, sounding almost disappointed

"Pretty well. We still have a ton to work on," Kuri said absently, looking at her flowers.

"You could do that now. In fact, you should," Avalon said, transforming her forearm into a scythe blade. She looked incredibly annoyed. "Lyn and Siamon, would you like to help me out in teaching them a lesson?" Avalon asked, her eyes never leaving her targets.

"Sure. What do we have to lose?" Lyn said, transforming. She took the form of a white rapier with a light green handgaurd, which Siamon caught with an expert hand.

"We aren't just going to let you attack them," Midnight said, rising from the couch, her eyes blazing with anger. Nami nodded from underneath the blanket and transformed into a chainsaw.

"What do you want us to do?" Siamon asked Avalon, eyeing Nami's spinning blade cautiously.

"Just keep Midnight and Nami busy. Fighting Jeremy, Kuri, and Issac will be easy enough for me," Avalon said. "I am about to show you three a little taste of the real world. I would transform if I was you," Avalon warned.

"So you really want a fight? One on three? You're going down quick girly," Jeremy taunted. Kuri and Issac didn't look as sure as their meister, but the transformed into the twin hammers.

"You just underestimated the wrong girl," Avalon growled, preparing to fight.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Please point out my spelling mistakes. **

**I'm still accepting OCs, but they will be minor characters.**

**Don't be afraid to submit, though. **

**Maybe I'll put them in another Soul Eater OC story, if I write one.**

**AND PLEASE SEND IN OCS TO Keyblade Meister's story: Authors' Alliance. It's my new favoritest story. Keyblade Meister is in desperate need of OCs, especially males!**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!**

**Wow, I can't believe that 13 is already here.**

**Not bad for my first fanfiction story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Azuzai stood on the iron balcony, sighing. Naresa and her troops should have arrived yesterday. She let out a sigh. Alastor had been yelling at her and Lone Saber, enraged by the witch's lateness. He had been going on and on for two hours. Azuzai had gotten bored, created a duplicate of herself, and left without Alastor's knowledge. Now she was scanning the horizon, searching for the other witch. It was quite difficult, due to the enormous pine forest that covered the tall mountains surrounding the castle.

A tall, woman with snow-white hair and skin appeared on the pathway that led to the castle. She was followed by six children, three girls and three boys. She walked briskly towards the enormous cypress wood doors with the kids in tow. She stood before them and raised her hand. The door immediately opened, allowing her entrance into the stronghold.

"Welcome Naresa, you're late," Azuzai said, having come down stairs to greet her. Rose and Luna had already arrived with Tab, Tyson, and Lone Saber and were greeting the other children, who looked exhausted.

Naresa's completely black eyes bored into Azuzai's. "We came across unseen delays. We apologise," she said.

"Well, Leader is going to have a fit now that you're here," Azuzai warned. "And speak of the devil, here he comes now," she added as Alastor descended the stairs, his reading glasses on. Clearly he had just come from the library.

"Ah, there you are Naresa," he said, his eyes lighting up when he saw her. This surprised Azuzai, who had expected him to start yelling at her.

"I am terribly sorry for my late arrival," she said silkily.

"Think nothing of it, my dear," he replied. This shocked Azuzai even more. This didn't seem like something that Alastor would say. In fact, he would never say it. The diction was wrong. He neer called Naresa 'my dear'. What was wrong with him? She looked over at Naresa, who grinned evilly.

"Naresa, you must be very tired from your journey. Allow me to show you to your room," Azuzai said, linking her arm with Naresa's.

"Yes, of course, and if your children would be so kind as to show my children to their rooms as well," Naresa said.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of them," Luna said, marching off down a corridor with the other kids in tow, happily chatting and catching up.

"Good," Azuzai said, leading Naresa up a winding staircase. "Naresa, your room will be right next to mine. I have already put in some...equipment in case if you get bored."

"Thank you. That is very thoughtful. I would very much like to see the weapon before I retire into my room," Naresa said.

"Of course," Azuzai said, turning around and going back down the staircase. The two women were silent until they had entered Kai's cell. Kai was still lying in her bed, expressionless.

"Ah, yes. She is ready for the final phase," Naresa said approvingly, rolling up her sleeves.

Naresa began to mutter under her breath, raising her hands and preparing to cast a spell. Azuzai placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, lending her power. The shadows around them began to sway and merge, rolling towards them and forming a sphere. It began to shift until it had formed a shadowy, red-eyed beast. Naresa grinned and pointed to Kai. The creature let out a feral growl and launched itself at the girl. A second before it collided, it merged into her body, surrounding her with shadows. Kai's body stiffened and she let out a sharp gasp of pain, and then slumped down, her eyes closed.

Azuzai caught Naresa before she hit the ground. "Did it work?" Azuzai asked, eyeing the unconscious girl.

"Maybe. She may not survive the night. If she does, then she will be more powerful than any other weapon," Naresa said with a slightly insane smile. It was clear that the spell had taken a lot out of her.

"Well then, with that much time, you'll be able to tell me what you did to Alastor," Azuzai replied, leading the other woman out of the room.

"I certainly do not know what you are talking about," Naresa defended. Azuzai was a master at reading faces, and Naresa's black veil hid nothing from her.

"Don't play dumb with me, Naresa, I know that you cast some sort of spell on him the last time you were here," Azuzai said. "I'm not upset. I just want to know what you did."

"I simply created a daemon that possessed his body and entombed his soul in madness, that's all," she said casually.

"Really? I'm surprised that you did that. I thought that you liked him," Azuzai inquired.

"He was okay, just not evil enough. All the daemon really does is suppress his good side and bring out the evil," Naresa replied, ascending the staircase that led to their rooms. "Is there anything else you wish to ask before I retire to my room?" Naresa asked.

"Where did you get your outfit? It is simply lovely," Azuzai said admiringly. Naresa looked down at her clothes. She wore a Victorian style dress, almost completely black, and adorned with bones. It had long sleeves that came down to her elbows, and a high collar, complete with a diamond in the middle.

"Oh, this old thing? I made it myself," Naresa said with a grin, before entering her room and closing the door.

"Of course she did," Azuzai chided to herself, heading towards her own room. "The woman is a genius when it comes to style."

...

In Alastor's room, he stretched, leaning back in his chair. He had been reviewing his plan again. It was all coming together. He had finally gathered all of the materials he needed. And as a bonus, he had managed to fool Naresa into thinking that she had control over him. Her stupid daemon spell that she had cast last year had absolutely no effect on him. He was already evil. Too evil. Now, all he had to do was figure out where Azuzai's loyalties lay. If it was with him, then great.

If not, then he would kill her.

Quite soon, too.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**THE POLL IS NOW CLOSED!**

**ATTENTION TO THE THREE GUESTS WHO JUST SUBMITTED THE FOLLOWING OCS:**

**Sam Alejandra Deluna, Natoni black james,Raiyan Cristen henderson,Alexzander Jackson Lopez, angel blain jameason and Reneesme Kayname J Clackrson. I AM SO SORRY! Don't be upset, but I literally cannot take anymore OCs. I have already written up to chapter 15, so I cannot add anyone else. I could make your OCs animals, but I would need your okay first, and since you are all guests, I can never be sure if it's actually you.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter 14!**

**It picks up from Chapter 12.**

**Or at least, I think it does.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Avalon stood calmly as Jeremy sprinted towards her. As he neared, he heaved up one of the enormous striped hammers and swung it at Avalon, who dodged easily, causing Jeremy to run into a wall. She slashed her scythe arm across his shoulders, creating a deep gorge. He shouted and jumped away. Avalon then proceeded to tear Kuri out of Jeremy's grasp, hurling her across the room.

At the same time, Midnight rushed foreward, trying to assist Jeremy. Siamon met her before she could reach him. Midnight growled, swinging Nami threateningly in front of her. Siamon blocked one, two, three slashes before going on the attack himself, with Midnight barely being able to block his attacks. Saimon appeared to be putting in no effort. He failed to realise that Midnight was going easy on him too. With blinding speed, she slammed the chainsaw into his arm. He shouted in alarm and jumped back. Midnight grinned evilly as Nami's chain sped up, going at least twice as fast as it just had. She swung again, this time aiming for his chest. He narrowly deflected it with Lyn.

Jeremy, who was now lighter and more mobile, went on the offensive again, swinging Issac at Avalon, aiming to seriously injure. Avalon, misjudging his speed, let her gaurd down and allowed Jeremy to slam Issac into her side, colliding with a sickening crunch, and flinging her across the room. She landed near Kuri, who was stunned. A strange light shone in her eye. Avalon jumped up and grabbed Kuri, holding her in front like a human shield. Avalon placed her scythe arm carefully over Kuri's throat, but she dulled the blade. This didn't stop everyone else from freaking out.

"Avalon, what on earth are you doing?" Midnight asked, horrified. Siamon and Lyn ceased their attack on her.

"Showing you what's going to happen when these three take on a mission. Now drop your weapons," she commanded angrily.

"Hey? What's going on in here?" A new voice said curiously. In walked Kat and Orion, both completely drenched. A very wet Sir Theodore also trotted in, shaking himself off and spraying water everywhere.

"I'm mentoring," Avalon said casually.

"Okay, cool. We are going to go eat some chocolate and get dry," Kat said, briskly escorting Orion out of the room. His voice sounded kind of strange.

Avalon continued to glare angrily at Jeremy. He cautiously lowered Issac to the ground. Midnight followed in his suit.

"Good," Avalon said, releasing Kuri. "Sorry if I hurt you, Kuri, and you Jeremy," Avalon apologised.

"No harm done," Kuri said happily, touching her neck just to check.

"I'll survive," Jeremy commented, twisting his neck around to look at his shoulders. "It'll leave a cool scar."

"That was really scary Avalon, and super cool," Issac said laughingly, transforming back to his human form coming to stand next to her.

"No, it wasn't," Nami said angrily, glaring at Issac. Everyone looked at her, confused. This was very unlike her.

Issac frowned. "Is there something wrong Nami?" he asked.

"Yeah, there is. Avalon can't keep doing stuff like this. Someone's going to get hurt!" she declared shrilly.

Midnight looked very concerned. "Nami, chill-," she began to say.

"No!" Nami shrieked, cutting of her partner. There was something seriously wrong with her.

"Nami, chill out!" Issac shouted.

"NO! You know what? I'm done with you Issac! I can't take this anymore. I'm done being your girlfriend," she shouted, stomping towards the door. "And I can't take this stupid school anymore!" she screamed, slamming the door.

"Well, that was highly out of character," Avalon murmured, surprised.

"You think?" Kuri said angrily.

"I should probably go check on her," Midnight said, heading for the door.

"No Midnight. I am the one who made her so upset, however, I'm not sure how it happened. I should be the one to apologise to her," Avalon said, stopping her.

"Okay. You should probably give her some chocolate. That will win her over right away," Midnight suggested, casually reaching for another card-sized piece, only to have her hand slapped away.

"Well, there goes my best relationship with a girl that I have ever had," Issac said miserably. He sat down on the couch.

Kuri went over to sit next to him. "It's okay, Issac. She'll get over it and the two of you will be a couple before you know it," she declared comfortingly.

"I'm not so sure that that will happen," Midnight muttered, only loud enough for Avalon, Siamon, and Jeremy to here.

"We'll discuss this later," Avalon replied quietly, glancing at the two weapons. If they had heard anything, then they showed no sign of it.

"You guys should probably get your injuries checked out," Kuri said from the sofa.

"I think that I'll be fine," Jeremy stated, reaching over his shoulder to touch his wounded back. When he brought his hand back, it was covered in blood. "Or not," he said.

"What about you Avalon?" Issac inquired. "You took quite a nasty hit from me."

"My side hurts a little," she said, lifting up the side of her black and silver striped t-shirt to reveal a huge, already-developing bruise. "I'll survive," she declared.

"Are we good now?" Jeremy asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Siamon said, looking down at the emerald rapier in his hand. "Lyn, can you change back?" he asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second," Lyn said, sounding tired. The blade began to glow, and the short, brown eyed girl reappeared. "Oh Death, that last attack hurt," she groaned, referring to Nami's attack with the increased speed.

"Do you like it? It's kind of a semi-soul resonance attack. Its not a full blown resonance attack and not as powerful, but its a lot easier to use," Midnight said proudly.

"That's pretty cool," Lyn said, impressed. "It hurts like hell too," she added.

"Alright guys, let's take some of this chocolate to Lord Death," Avalon declared. "Kuri, Issac, can you guys take Jeremy to get some medical attention? Wade could probably help you out. I'll apologise to Nami afterwards."

"No Avalon, I changed my mind. I'll just check on her. I am her partner," Midnight said.

"Are you sure?" Avalon asked, studying the girl. "Yeah, you're sure. Go ahead," she said.

"Okay. Wish me luck finding her," Midnight said, disappearing out the door. Nami was well known for her ability to discover and hide in the most remote locations in the school. It could take hours to find her.

...

Up on a balcony, on one of the soaring towers of the school, Nami leaned against the railing. Her long white hair was drenched, turning it gray. She was shivering, but it wasn't from the rain or the wind. She was scared. A strange woman had been terrorizing her dreams for months. She was reaching her breaking point. She had tried to explain it to Issac, but he didn't understand.

The woman in her dreams was the same woman that she had met all those years ago. She was the lawyer who came to tell her and her brothers about her fathers' death. A motorcycle accident, she had said. Nami knew what it really was, though. She had watched it happen. A huge white truck, driven by no one, came barelling up the wrong side of the road. Her father only had enough time to throw her clear. She woke up in the hospital and the lawyer told her what had happened.

Then, months later, the dreams had started. The woman appeared, her ghostly complexion, white hair, and dead, completely black eyes were the same as they had been years earlier. The woman told Nami that her father had made her a promise and that it was now Nami's responsibility to fufill it. When Nami heard what she had to do, she refused and now she was plagued by these horrible nightmares of the accident happening over and over again. All because she refused to fufill his promise. She just couldn't. It was to horrendous to even think about.

She could never, ever, kill Lord Death.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Sorry that it took so long to update.**

**I've had a busy, complicated week.**

**And to answer some of the review questions(it going to be a thing from now on):**

**I may or may not write another story using these same OCs. I have a few ideas already but I am probably going to wait until I finish this story and my other one, and the November Writing month challenge.**

**And that was it with the questions :( **

**Feel free to ask questions, post comments/story ideas/plot ideas/flames/advice, etc.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit**


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**YES!**

**Finally!**

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Ruby woke up and sighed. It was only three days until Friday, when they would attack the DWMA and take out Lord Death. She had been briefed on the plan yesterday. _What could possibly go wrong? _she thought sadly. Almost nothing could go wrong, unless there was some unforeseen variable. She really didn't want to kill Lord Death, but she had to. Azuzai was from the same coven as her, so she was obliged to help her. Which seriously sucked.

She rose out of her guest bed and walked over to a mirror. Her long, pale blue hair was tangled into knots. She sighed and grabbed a comb. After three strokes, it broke in half. She let out an annoyed growl. Her hair was just so knotted this morning.

"Butterfly, Flutterby," she muttered. A small blue light, shaped like a butterfly, drifted over and settled on the broken comb. It then took off and spiraled out the window. The comb was now in one piece. She returned to her place in the mirror and continued to comb her hair until it had returned to its normal, curly appearance. She then went to the wardrobe on the other side of the room and pulled out her blouse, waistcoat, and black tartan skirt and got changed. She returned to the mirror to put on her blue rhinestone necklace, shaped like the butterfly birthmark under her right eye.

A loud banging sounded from her door. It burst open to reveal her partner, Ammy. Her shoulder length red hair was combed to straight perfection, something that Ruby had always been jealous of. She was named after a red gemstone, but she had blue hair, white irises, and looked like a doll. What had her parents been thinking? Ammy was practically bouncing off the walls, talking excitedly about Luna, who looked just like her, but with longer hair, and Rosie, who apparently was now happily dating Tab.

"That's news to me," Ruby said, surprised. They seemed like a very unlikely couple.

"Yeah, I know right?" Ammy said, her Scotish accent burring her words. She flopped down on the bed. "It's time for breakfast!" she added, springing back up and grabbing her by the arm. Ruby barely had time to grab her magic parasol.

"Okay, calm down. Is Luna still dating Tyson?" Ruby asked as she was practically carried down the stairs.

"Yeah, they're still going strong," a voice said from their left. They spun around and saw a boy of Asian descent with vivid green eyes.

"Sun, please stop sneaking up on us!" Ruby grumbled angrily. Sun grinned like the Chesire cat and fell into step with Ammy and took her hand. Jackson, Sun's weapon, also appeared with his girlfriend, Robin. They were an odd couple, a tall, purple haired boy and a short, flat chested girl with dullish brown hair streaked with grey.

"Hey, there's an eight inch rule!" a voice exclaimed from the back. It was Lucifer, Robin's elder brother, who looked nothing like her at all. He was tall, with close-cropped black and silver hair. Perhaps the strangest part of him was the black tattoos that crisscrossed his arms, in an ancient form of witch's script. He was overly protective of his little sister. Worst of all, he seemed to be totally unaware of the major crush that Ruby had harbored for him ever since meeting him.

"Hi Lucifer. How's it going?" Ruby asked, stammering as a blush crept into her cheeks.

"Good, good," he replied absently, keeping an eye on his sister.

"We should hurry up and get to breakfast. We have a long day ahead of ourselves," she replied. As they turned the corner, arriving in front of the doors to the dining room, their attitude began to change. Ammy let go of Sun's hand and stepped forward to stand next to her own partner. Robin went to stand by her brother, and Sun and Jackson brought up the rear.

Ruby, the leader of their group, pushed the doors open and entered the dining room. Luna, Rose, Tab, and Tyson were already there, sitting on opposite sides of the long table. They were all very quiet and subdued as they munched on their food. Alastor sat at the head of the table, with Azuzai and Naresa at his sides. The rest of the children took their seats and began to eat their plain lunch. It was basically grey mashed-potatoes that were filled with all of your daily nutrients. It was pretty nasty.

Right as they were finishing up, Alastor rose up and tapped on his wine glass. "Everybody, I would like to announce that today will be a free day for you all to do whatever you wish as enjoyment, as long as it doesn't involve killing one another," he announced. The children looked at each other excitedly. They almost never got a break from training.

"Now, please leave so the adults can discuss the plan more," Azuzai said. The kids practically sprinted from the room, jabbering about what they should do tomorrow.

"That was very, soft, of you Alastor," Naresa said, sipping her wine.

"Please make sure that no one can listen in on it," Alastor murmured. Azuzai closed her eyes and muttered under her breath. Her shadow moved away from her and slipped towards the doors, closing them and sealing them with purple light.

"Nicely done," Naresa commented dryly.

"Thank you. Now no one, not even Mabaa, can listen in on us," Azuzai said casually straightening up.

"Good. Now tell me this, ladies: Is the weapon ready?" Alastor asked, eyeing the two of them carefully. Azuzai and Naresa exchanged worried looks.

"We thought that she would be completely stable by today, but she isn't," Azuzai began to explain.

"There appears to have been a small 'hiccup' during the procedure. Nothing major, but it will take her until tomorrow to fully recover," Naresa finished.

"Are you sure that there will be no lasting effects from this 'hiccup'?" Alastor asked, looking them both dead in the eye.

"No, of course not," Naresa said with a smirk.

"Okay then. The plan will continue as it is," Alastor said cheerily. "And afterwards, I can finish reading that book that I have in the library." They settled into a slightly awkward silence, which Naresa eventually broke.

"Well," Naresa said quietly. "Maybe now you can tell us why you let the children have a day off," Naresa said, turning to Alastor.

"Yeah, I am rather curious about that. Wouldn't it be better to make them train?" Azuzai added.

"No. The plan requires very little activity. We only need Tab, Tyson, Ammy, Ruby, Robin, and Lucifer. The rest are for security. Even Kailani is," Alastor stated. "The only ones actually doing any sort of physical activity will be Tab and Tyson. The others will be casting the spell," he added.

"Fine then," Naresa said, accepting his answer with a bored expression.

"And besides, I figured that since we are going to kill all of them, we should at least give them some time off," Alastor said casually sipping his wine. The women grinned widely.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**I know that it took a while.**

**I think that I fit in all the rest of my OC's there.**

**So yeah.**

**And check for spelling mistakes, because I wrote this in one sitting at 11 at night.**

**And if anything doesn't make any sense.**

**Thanks to GigiandMad and KidsGirlAmmy513 for pointing out me errors!**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16!**

**My writers block has mysteriously vanished!**

**I am so happy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Avalon was incredibly worried, and it was only Wednesday. Lord Death had called her to the Death Room. He had instructed her to tell no one, especially Wade. _What could it be for?_ she thought curiously as she pushed the large black door open.

As she began to shut the door, she noticed Wade peaking around the corner, trying to get a read on her soul. She was carrying a tray of chocolate so it would seem that she was going to give some to Lord Death. Hopefully it would fool Wade. She sighed and shut the door and quickly made her way across the guilitine path and up to the platform where Lord Death stood before the mirror, apparently ending a conversation with Dr. Stein.

"Hey Hey Hey! How's it going?" Lord Death said goofily, turning away from the now dark mirror.

"Hey Lord Death. I'm doing okay," Avalon said truthfully, giving him a half smile. She heard a loud mewl and discovered that Kemg had slipped in after her. The kitten was now rubbing against Lord Death, purring happily.

"What is wrong, child?" Lord Death asked, looking her over like a worried mother hen. "We can't have you getting ill, especially since Nygus is gone."

"It's nothing, really. I just feel kind of down lately," Avalon said, letting out a sigh. It was true. She was usually much more hyper when it came to, well, existing. She had no idea why she was feeling so drained.

"By the power of this adorable kitten, I command you to feel better!" Lord Death declared loudly, going all Lion King on Kemg, who meowed excitedly and began to lick Lord Death's large hands.

"I am feeling much better now, thank you Lord Death and Kemg. Would you like some chocolate?" Avalon asked, a smile splitting her face. She couldn't help it. Lord Death always made her happy.

"Don't mind if I do," he said, taking a chunk. Avalon watched him, wondering what he looked like under the mask. "Ahem, would you mind, Avalon?" he asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lord Death," she said, turning around and closing her eyes. She could see him out of the corner of her eye, slipping off his mask and eating the chocolate. She couldn't make out any details.

"Alrighty then, I'm done!" he exclaimed. Avalon spun around and glimpsed him as he replaced the mask on his face. "Now Avalon, I called you here for a very important reason."

"What?" Avalon inquired. She assumed that it was an incredibly important task.

Lord Death looked down at her. Avalon could practically feel the smile behind the grim reaper's mask. "Okay, here's what I want you to do..." he said and began to mutter in her ear. Avalon felt a smile spread across her face as well. This would be amazing.

...

Kuri and Issac were sitting behind the couch, chatting quietly. Midnight, Nami, Nascha, Hanz and Jeremy were watching a seriously freaky horror movie. They could hear the screaming and the sounds of people dying. Wade had given up on trying to figure out what Avalon was up to and had gone back to the gym to work out.

"Honestly, I don't know how they can stand it," Kuri whispered, covering her ears. Kemg and Lady Valerie were snuggled up against Cerberus. It was clear that none of them appreciated the noise anymore than the humans did.

"It isn't that bad," Issac said calmingly. To be honest, the noises didn't bother him the slightest. He had grown up in a butcher's shop. The screams of dying things had long since stopped effecting him.

Kuri whimpered again and horrific screams began to sound from the television. It was too loud for the other children to hear their conversation over the television. Issac wrapped her in a hug. Kuri was shaking like a leaf.

"Don't worry, it's just a movie-," Issac began to say, but was cut off by a cheer from Midnight.

"Isn't this an amazing documentation of some real life horrific incident?" she asked happily. Kuri let out a small cry and buried her face against his chest, trying to block out the movie. Issac didn't really know what to do. He had never been in that situation before with Nami.

Before he had a chance to figure out what to do, Avalon appeared. She frantically motioned to Kuri and Issac to be quiet and to follow her. Kuri happily complied. Anything to get her away from that horrifying movie. Issac was also happy to follow. He had already seen that movie five times.

"Okay, you two, I need you to come with me. This is very important," Avalon said, dragging Issac and Kuri down the hallway. Cerberus rose and trotted out after them, leaving Lady Valerie and Kemg to mewl in protest.

"What do you want?" Kuri asked as Avalon dragged her farther from the room.

"Are you going to kill us?" Issac asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Not unless you force me to," Avalon said grimly, dragging them the rest of the way to the ballroom in silence.

"What do you want..." Kuri said, trailing off when she saw the state of the room. It was covered in boxes, some stacked many feet off the ground.

"Wow, what is all of this?" Issac asked, looking around in awe.

"I'm preparing something special for the others. I need help from the 2 of you," Avalon said. "As you've probably guessed, Lord Death wants me to organise an event. A dance, to be specific. Today is the half-way marking period until winter break. Lord Death wants to throw a nice ball for the remaining students. He has everything figured out, but we have to do the decorating."

"How long will we have?" Issac asked, already ripping opening one of the boxes marked 'Magical Candles'. About twenty candles of varying sizes floated out of the box, their wicks already alight with flames of red, purple, and black. They drifted towards Issac. He began to back away quickly, but the candles began to chase him around the room, as if they had a mind of their own.

"About 3 hours. Will that be enough time?" Avalon asked, watching the floating candles terrorize the poor boy.

Kuri turned and ripped open another box that was so old and tattered that the marking on the side was illegible. "Yes, I think so," she said, gazing into the box and then slamming it shut. "What's the theme?" she asked, looking up at Avalon.

"It's whatever you want it to be. Just keep in mind that it cannot be outdoors due to the rain, and that everyone must be dressed formally. And you must not tell anyone what is happening, is that understood? It's a surprise" Avalon said, gazing cooly at the two of them. Issac had given up running and was now surrounded by a ring of bobbing candles.

"Yes, of course, but there is still a slight problem," he said, glancing at Kuri. "How are we supposed to keep it a secret from the others?"

"Yeah, won't they wonder where we are?" Kuri asked.

Avalon smiled evilly. "Leave that to me."

...

"There doing what?" Midnght asked, horrified.

Ew, no. They can't be doing that!" Jeremy said, shivering.

"It's nice to know that Issac has already moved on," Hanz said thoughtfully. Everyone gave him puzzled looks.

"Okay then," she said, glancing at Hanz. "I'm afraid that I'm not lying. I came across Lyn and Siamon, and Kuri and Issac, both pairs in different places on the top floor where the ballroom is. They were... cuddling," Avalon said truthfully. Well, almost truthfully. She had walked in on Lyn and Siamon, and she was pretty sure that what they were doing was not 'cuddling', but she didn't want to tell the others too many details. She just decided to lie and say the Kuri and Issac were doing the same thing.

"Oh Death, the horror!" Naresa exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand.

"Wait a second," Wade said, stopping everyone. "Where are Kat and Orion?" he asked.

"They're probably doing the exact same thing somewhere else in the school," Avalon replied in a spooky voice.

"EW!" the group said collectively.

_Ah, the strange naivety of singles, _Avalon thought to herself, grinning.

Little did she know that in a castle, somewhere north of her, another ball was being thrown, for a very different group of people.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**I hope it wasn't confusing.**

**I'm trying really hard to finish up the story. **

**Feel free to ask questions, leave comments/advice/flames/whatever,**

**I will answer questions!**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit**


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter...17!**

**It's going to be awesome.**

**I hope...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Azuzai let of an appreciative sigh as she looked about the dining room. The ashy grey walls and dull brown carpet had been replaced with red and gold. The table had been removed, but the chairs were pushed against the walls. The ceiling had been enchanted to look like the sun was setting, despite the fact that it was still bright outside.

"Well done Azuzai," Naresa commented. "Why do we have to do this again?" she asked, turning to Alastor.

"We should give them a nice treat for their last day," Alastor said. Something in his voice made the two witches think that he had another agenda.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Azuzai said angrily, turning to the balding, be-speckled man who was sitting comfortably in an armchair.

"My dear Naresa, I am always hiding something, no matter what," he said mischievously. "Now, if you don't mind, I will be heading upstairs to finish this book," he added, rising from the chair and heading out the door, leaving it open behind him.

"Are you sure that the spell is still on him?" Azuzai whispered in a slight panic, noticing a slight variation in his behavior.

"I designed that spell to make it appear as though nothing has changed in him. In reality, though, it makes him much easier to manipulate. I can still sense the spell on him, so I assume that it is still in effect," Naresa murmured back, her eyes lingering on the place where the Leader disappeared.

"What if it wasn't strong enough?" Azuzai asked briskly, a challenge clear in her eyes. "I mean, we both know that mistakes are made, you more than me, and because this is such a delicate spell that, once sensed, can act as a double-bladed sword to control the castor, there is always the chance that you got it wrong. You could've made it so strong that Leader can sense it, or so weak that it hasn't effected him at all," Azuzai remarked.

"My dear Azuzai," Naresa said, her fully black eyes flashing with anger. "I assure you that I made no mistakes on casting this spell. It took me months to gather enough data from him in order to decide how strong or weak the spell must be. I know that you wouldn't understand that. You are far too brash, to quick to make a decision, to cast a spell, never considering how quickly or badly it could go wrong. I, on the other hand, spend months planning, thinking out every situation, every possibility, every variable, down to the smallest detail, and then I weigh the risks against the benefits," Naresa retorted angrily.

"Well, what did you come you with for this one?" Azuzai demanded. "What will happen if the Leader figures out what's happening? Then what?" she asked.

"I die. In every single scenario, if Leader figures it out, then I die," Naresa said, a hint of doubt and fear in her voice. "There is a fifty-fifty chance that you die as well."

"Those odds are terrible! Why on earth did you even try something like this? If I had known, then I would've never gotten involved!" Azuzai declared shrilly, her voice pitched with panic. She had not known that the stakes were this high.

"Shut up, you worthless coward!" Naresa snapped. "If this works, if he doesn't figure it out until the mission has been completed, then we will be able to take over the demons, witches, and any other creatures of the night, and use them to create kishins, and then the world will be filled with delicious, wonderful madness!" she cried happily, a slightly insane glimmer in her eye. "He only has to be in control for two, maybe three days, and then we can kill him and practically rule the world, spreading as much pain and sorrow as we wish! We can even kill all of those stupid brats that we had to recruit! Won't that be grand!" Naresa said excitedly, "And we still get to kill that stupid Grim Reaper and his silly little school.

Azuzai was beginning to understand the Daemon Witch's risk. The payout would be wonderful, and well, Azuzai only had a fifty-fifty chance of death if Leader found out, compared to Naresa's definite death. She could always end up killing Naresa for the whole profit in the end, if she felt like it. Azuzai, Supreme Empress of the World, the Most Cunning, Seductive, and Insane Witch in the World. It had a nice ring to it.

"What do you say, Azuzai, are you still in?" Naresa asked cautiously.

"Okay," she said. "I will stand with you on this one. I have a question, though, if I may," she said, turning to Naresa.

"Yes, what is is?" the pale witch replied, not taking her eyes off of the well decorated room.

"How would you know if Alastor has figured out that there is a spell on him?" she asked.

"I wouldn't," Naresa said, oddly calm now after her slight psychotic breakdown earlier. "I would have absolutely no idea if Alastor is aware of the spell, but that, my friend, is part of the game," she said as if it was nothing to worry about.

Naresa suddenly stiffened and let out a sharp gasp. Her completely black eyes widened in fear. She was looking straight over Azuzai's shoulder towards the door. Azuzai turned around slowly, knowing exactly what awaited her.

It was the worst case scenario.

Alastor was leaning against the door frame, his spectacles still on his nose, the book still tucked under his arm. Azuzai's blood ran cold when she saw the fury and anger flashing in his eyes.

"Well then, isn't this a nice surprise?" he said calmly. Naresa lunged foreward, the shadows forming around her, preparing to kill Alastor right there and then. She stopped suddenly, as if frozen by an invisible wall. Azuzai appeared to be muttering quickly to herself when another invisible barrier surrounded her aswell, lifting her into the air along with Naresa.

"The ball for these children is about to begin. I think that the three of us should have a chat in my study so we do not delay their night. I believe that we need to...adjust...to these new circumstances. It won't take long due to tomorrow's early schedule," Alastor said calmly. He turned around and walked down the hallway, leaving the two witched no other option but to float behind him.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Yay! Both the evils and the goods are having parties! I wonder how that will go!**

**And Alastor's nice chat with Naresa and Azuzai! What could go wrong?**

**Please point out spelling errors/confusing stuff/etc to me in the reply section. And can someone tell me what day I am on in this story (i.e., I think that in the story it is a Wednesday, but it may be a Thursday.)?**

**Or you can PM me.**

**Which ever you prefer.**

**And I'd like to make a shout out to any reader who has stayed with this story this long; I applaud you! Thank you for believing in me. This is my first Fanfiction story and first OC story that I have ever written. I am rather proud of it. I hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! I love you all!**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit**


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Wooh!**

**It's a bit bigger than my usual.**

**Oh well!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Children, I've gathered you here to show you something exciting," Alastor said, outside the doors of the dining room.

"Oooh! What is it?" Robin asked cheerily. Everyone was gathered outside of the dining hall. It was only 3:00. No one was sure what was going on, but they couldn't help but be curious. It wasn't everyday that the Leader gave them a surprise.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lone Saber asked. He was standing there, holding hands with Kai, who had improved over the past few days, almost to the point of talking. Her eyes were still oddly vacant though.

"It's a surprise," Leader said silkily. He took a breath before continuing, but was cut off.

"Tell us! Please! The suspense is murdering my poor, twisted soul," Sun said teasingly.

"Of course, children. The adults and I have decided that, since we'll be heading towards our goal tomorrow, you should at least have a bit of fun first. We have arranged for you to have a nice, formal dance," he explained. This was met with a mix of facial expressions, from excited to confused to downright furious. Ruby looked around, looking very concerned.

"We don't have anything to wear," she protested.

The Leader just smiled. "Naresa, our resident fashion designer, has created lovely attire for you to wear. Azuzai is the one who decorated the hall for you all," he informed.

"That is so...nice of them," Tyson said, looking very unsure of the situation.

"Come on Tyson! We've done nothing all day! How bad could it be?" Luna said, pulling on his arm.

"That is the spirit Luna!" Rosie said encouragingly. She then turned to Tab, who was laughing at Tyson. "You have to go too. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Tab said, his face falling, causing the others to laugh too. The Leader cleared his throat, and everyone immediately fell silent.

"Your attire has been placed in your rooms. You have 4 hours to prepare for it. Go, get ready, get dressed, get excited. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Leader said with an odd, but unnoticed, smile. He gestured for them to get going.

He watched as Luna and Rosie disappeared down one hall, chatting with Robin, Ammy, and Ruby about how they should do their hair. Ruby was dragging Kai along, making sure to include her in their group. Tab and Tyson went down the hall to the left, mourning their sorry fates. Lucifer grabbed Jackson and was giving him a very specific chat about what can and cannot be done to Robin. Sun and Lone Saber were walking behind them, making weird faces and trying make Jackson laugh, which was not making Lucifer very happy.

Soon, only Leader was left in the hallway. He turned on his heel and marched down a separate corridor, heading towards his study. He pushed open the double doors and shut them quietly. He looked around, surveying the modern, windowless room that was oddly airy. It had simple gray carpeting, black book shelves jammed full of old books pushed up against the walls, and other simple black furniture scattered around the room, like a coffee table, a loveseat, and his favorite old armchair, which he now took a seat in.

He looked across the coffee table at the loveseat directly across from him, where Naresa and Azuzai were, bound, gagged, and unconscious. Alastor had also cast spells on them to insure that they could not perform any magic. He snapped his fingers and their eyes flew open. Azuzai immediately began to struggle against her bonds. Naresa just sat there, defeat evident in her dark eyes.

"Which of you would like to speak first?" Alastor asked slowly, looking from one witch to the other. "How about you, Naresa?" he asked. Naresa could tell that it was an order, not a question. Alastor snapped his fingers and the gag fell away from her mouth.

Naresa took a deep, slightly shaky breath before speaking. "I don't think that there is much to explain," she began, but Alastor cut her off aggressively.

"There is plenty to explain, you stupid witch. What makes you think that you have the authority, or even the intelligence, to challenge me? How stupid are you? I have been aware of that stupid daemon that you implanted in me all that time ago. It was simple enough to take over its mind and bring it under my control," he said angrily.

Alastor snapped his fingers again and a small, dark shape emerged from the shadows and stood next to him. It appeared to notice Naresa and it let out a loud whimper, trotting over and laying its formless head down on her lap, as if apologising. Naresa looked down at it blankly. _How could one of my own creations betray me? Especially one so carefully crafted_, Naresa thought, all though she knew that it was pointless. What's done is done. There was no changing it. Alastor snapped his fingers and the shadowy beast disappeared.

"Unfortunately, I could not extract any information from the thing, but it has proved to be a useful spy," he commented.

"Of course," Naresa said dryly, with just a hint of pride. "That particular daemon is my _pièce de résistance_, my finest work. It can possess anyone it chooses easily, causing mischief. It has intelligence higher than most humans and has the ability to think for itself. How did you manage to capture it?" she asked.

"Easy. I promised the thing freedom once I was finished. After all, killing you would free it and all of the other daemons you have created, leaving them free to pollute this world with even more of your piece of trash creations," Alastor said, his lip curling with disgust.

"Fascinating," she said boredly.

"Isn't it?" he inquired. "For some stupid reason, it won't disclose any information until next week. It just wants to wait for the heck of it. It is by far the most annoying little daemon I have ever come across," he said distastefully. "I sent it to check out Death City to insure that nothing is obscuring the plan. It spends a lot of time there. Not that it matters, though. I don't need any information from it," he muttered, almost as if he was trying to convince himself.

"So, what are you going to do to me now?" Naresa asked, not looking at Alastor. "Are you going to kill me?" she inquired.

"Yes, yes, all in good time," he said, changing to a very businesslike manner. "Sadly for me, you are still a necessary part of this plan, at least in a sense. If I kill you now, then I lose control of the daemon and of the stupid scythe girl. That simply would not do. I have come up with an alternative: I will throw you into an escape proof prison cell. Then I will place a spell on you that will prevent your use of magic, and I'll poison you with a the rare Peruvian Giant Cactus, which takes about three or so days to kill you. That way you'll die, even if I cannot get around to killing you myself. It will still be very painful, trust me," he explained. "Oh, wait. That's right. I already did all of that, minus the prison cell part," he said evilly. "Just take a look at your arm."

Naresa swallowed as Alastor snapped his fingers again, releasing the bonds around her left arm. Now that he had mentioned it, she felt an intense, burning pain in her hand. She held her breath as she glanced down. Her wrist, right on the vein, had a small red dot on it. The veins on her hand had turned completely black, and the skin was assuming a shade of ashy grey. The poison was now crawling up her hand, passing her wrist and inching its way up her arm.

"Once that sucker hits your heart, you're in for about 6 hours of unbearable pain until you go into cardiac arrest due to shock and then die," Alastor said cheerily. "Have fun in your inescapable cell!" he exclaimed. Naresa looked absolutely horrified. Alastor just grinned and snapped his fingers. Naresa vanished from her spot, chains and all, presumably for her cell and ultimately, her death.

Azuzai was staring at the spot where her colleague just sat shocked by what had just happened. She turned slowly towards Leader, who's face was unreadable. She swallowed nervously, expecting the worst. Instead, the Leader grinned widely and snapped his fingers again. The bonds and the spell vanished from Azuzai, who straightened up unhappily.

"Did you have to tie me up too?" she asked indignantly, brushing herself off.

"I'm afraid so. She would have suspected the trick otherwise," Alastor said, rising from his chair.

"Fine, fine. What are you going to tell everyone?" Azuzai asked.

"I'm going to tell them nothing. "In the plan, I specifically said that Naresa would be staying here to operate headquarters. We'll just leave her in her cell to rot. The children won't suspect a thing," he explained. "Until it is too late, of course," he added thoughtfully, watching Azuzai wander about the study, deep in her thoughts.

"That will work nicely. I'm glad that this 'befriend Naresa to make sure she won't betray us' plan wasn't an entire waste," Azuzai said. She could feel Alastor's eyes on her as she walked and she knew what he was thinking: _Can she be trusted or will she betray me too?_ In actuality, Azuzai had no intentions of betraying him. She wanted Lord Death gone as much as Alastor did, and after that, she would be content with Alastor ruling the world, so long as he let her do whatever she wanted.

She just hoped that Alastor knew that.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**I know it's been a while (I think).**

**For some reason, I feel like I need to say something: Alastor is the Leader.**

**I'm sure that you all are aware of the, but I keep switching between names so I'm worried that there is one person out there who is totally confused.**

**So yeah, just clarifying.**

**And Naresa may return.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19!**

**Hehehe...**

**FINALLY!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Avalon was excited. Issac and Kuri had just told her that they had finished the decorations. Lord Death had told her that the food had arrived. It was 4:30 and the sun was going down. Soon it would be time to tell everyone about the dance!

Avalon had been keeping careful tabs on everybody. After the horror movie had ended, most of the kids had gone into the gallery room. It was simply an enormous room with elegant soaring ceilings, dusty pearl walls, and a red velvet carpet. It had a grand staircase that led up to several opera balconies with wide, golden railing. In the center of the room was a large grand piano and several other classical instruments on stands. For some reason, the kids chose this room to spend time in. They were making good use of it.

Issac had left Kuri early to leave her to add her personal finishing touch, something that she insisted on. Issac was now with Hanz off to the side, playing chess with an antique chess set. It appeared to be a tie, Hanz having both of Issac's bishops and three pawns, and Issac having a knight, rook, and two pawns from Hanz. Avalon wouldn't be surprised if they ended in a stalemate. The two boys appeared to be having a very splendid time.

On top of the highest balcony was Nascha and Wade. Wade was just sitting on the railing, unafraid of the huge plunge that awaited him if he slipped. Nascha was dropping vials and other things off the side of the balcony and seeing what happened when it hits the ground.

"How can you see that far?" Wade asked the black haired girl curiously.

"Well, I am a witch, and my magical theme is a Barn Owl, the silent hunters of the night. These specific owls are renowned for their eyesight, and I was fortunate enough to have it as my animal," she said, leaning over the railing as another, much larger, vial hurtled from the balcony, its pink liquid letting off a sweet, rosy aroma when it hit the ground. "I use my magic to enhance my eyesight. It makes it twice as sensitive to light as a normal human, and highly sensitive to movement," she explained, searching the ground far below her.

"That's pretty cool," Wade admitted. "No wonder you are such a good sharp-shooter." he said. It also explained Nascha's enormous, owlish brown eyes.

"Yeah, but a sudden flash of light will temporarily blind me. Trust me when I say that it hurts like hell," she said, looking down at the sweet-smelling concoction that was now eating away at the floor. "Hmm, that's quite interesting," she said, sounding strangely interested.

"No worries. We are going to end up remodeling the entire school because of the damage caused by Loki's fight with Cerberus," Wade said.

"Good to know," Nascha mused, jotting the results down into her glittery rainbow notebook. "Good to know."

Lady Valerie and Kemg Nightshiner were riding around in little slings specially knitted for them by Lord Death. The slings were attached to Megan and Alkazor, who were zooming around, giving the kittens a very enjoyable ride. Their excited mewls could be heard echoing throughout the room. Midnight and Nami were watching them carefully from the stairs, worried that their precious kittens would fall.

Kat and Orion were on top of another balcony, this one incredibly long and wide. They were practice sparring with Siamon and Lyn. It was green sword on giant fan. Siamon assumed that he would ba able to defeat them easily, due to the fact that Orion's weapon form was a giant fan, which he assumed was paper. He was given quite a shock when he saw what the fan actually looked like: it was enormous, at least five feet across at the widest point, and was made of a weird, foil-like metal that seemed to be indestructible. The metal was thinner at the center, allowing for more air to be force out when swung. When closed, the fan had a metal dragon that curled around it, securing it shut, but when Kat was using Orion to fight, the dragon curled along Kat's arm, forming a defensive brace and making sure that he didn't drop the fan.

And Kat was kicking Siamon's butt.

"You're better than I thought," Siamon admitted as Kat landed another blow on his arm. He knew how sore he was going to be in the morning.

"You assumed that since I fought with a fan, I would suck," Kat said casually, whacking Saimon in the face. Siamon said nothing, due to being whacked in the face, but continued to attempt to defend himself from Kat's onslaught of attacks.

Cerberus on the ground floor, pawing carefully at Kaldor the echidna, prodding the little creature over and over to no avail. Cerberus was starting to get very fed up with the timid little animal and began to poke him even harder, causing Kaldor to let out little squeaks in protest. A deep growl made Cerberus pause. The little dog looked up with all three heads and let out a startled yelp as Loki bore down on him, his lion mane puffed out in anger.

Cerberus yelped and scampered off, hiding behind Sir Theodore the Terrible, who bent down his enormous doggy face to comfort the little, three headed chiuwauwa. Loki was doing the same with poor Kaldor. Sir Theodore nudged at Cerberus, urging him towards Kaldor. Loki let out a warning growl. Cerberus, drawing even closer, let out a tiny whimper and began to waggle his hips playfully. It was almost like he was apologising. Kaldor snuffled his nose in Cerberus's face, apparently forgiving them.

Cerberus yipped loudly and began to dash around in a circle. Kaldor waddled quickly after him. They were playing tag, happily chasing each other around. Cerberus was even going easy on the slow, spiny creature. They looked like they were having a lot of fun. Sir Theodore and Loki sat by the wall, glad that the small feud was over.

Jeremy, who had been sitting at the piano, deciding what to play, apparently made his choice. Beautiful piano music began to echo through the hall. A calm, soothing melody played out from the keys like magic, entrancing the entire room, making Nascha pause and stopping the enjoyable play between Kaldor and Cerberus. Alkazor and Megan landed on one of the balconies, listening to the song.

A high violin string rang out with the piano chords. It was Hanz. He had left his chess game and was now sliding the bow expertly across the violin strings. The melodies from the piano and violin were merging expertly, despite the fact that neither had ever played together before. It was hauntingly beautiful. Neither of them were missing a single beat.

Nami added her lovely voice to the mix, singing in an ancient language. It was a song about tragedies in war, and the bond that these tragedies formed. It was quite simple, and that simplicity made it a perfect mix with the other instruments.

The three musicians shared glances, trying to suppress grins and looks of shock. It was quite the marvel. The song quickly came to an end, with high notes all around. They took a sigh and lowered their instruments.

"That was wonderful children. Simply magical," Lord Death said, having come in the door silently after Avalon.

"Oh! Hello, Lord Death," Nami said cheerfully, waving at the headmaster.

"How long have you been in here?" Jeremy asked, closing the top of the piano and getting up.

"Long enough to hear your beautiful song," Lord Death said approvingly. "Have any of you ever played together before?" he asked curiously.

"Nope," Hanz replied, placing the violin back onto its stand. "I already knew that Nami could sing. It's like a legend around the school. I only practice at home, though, and I don't think that any of us knew that Jeremy could play piano."

"Well, it was simply enchanting to listen to. You all should play together more often," Lord Death said. "Afterall, Jeremy is going to start going to go to this school instead, right?" he added, looking at Jeremy.

"Why would I do that?" Jeremy asked, looking confused.

"You don't expect Kuri and I to transfer to your school, do you?" Issac asked, sounding a bit angry.

Before Jeremy could answer, Kuri burst through the doors, covered in ribbons, wax, glitter, and other decorative items. She looked around, making sure that everyone was in the room, and took a deep breath.

"I'm done!" she shouted. Avalon and Issac smiled at her approvingly.

"Excellent, excellent!" Lord Death said happily.

"What's done? What is it?" Midnight asked curiously.

"I think that we should let Lord Death explain," Avalon said.

"Yes, thank you, Avalon," the Grim Reaper said appreciatively. "Over the past couple of hours, I have tasked Avalon, along with Kuri and Issac, to decorate the ballroom in a most amazing fashion," he began to explain.

"So that's why she's covered in stuff!" Nascha shouted from the balcony. "And can you guys speak up? We can't hear you!"

"Come down then!" Avalon shouted, moving so she was directly below the balcony.

"In a sec!" Wade shouted down. He turned to Nascha. "Would you like to go first?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, jumping straight off the railing. She was in the perfect swan dive form, which wasn't very good when you are heading face first towards the ground. Wade was about to call out a warning, but then she landed on the puddle of pink, rose scented liquid that she had thrown off earlier. It apparently caused the ground to become spongy, like a trampoline. Nascha landed on it in a handstand, was launched back up about twenty feet, preformed a double twist and a backflip before landing lightly on her feet.

"I give you a nine point five. Your double twist was more like a one and a half twist," Orion shouted down playfully, getting a glare from the owl witch.

"I think that it was perfectly fine," Hanz said, coming to his partners defence.

"I'm going to agree with Hanz on this one mainly because I am afraid that he will shoot me in the face if I don't," Wade said, startling everyone. He had apparently jumped down silently, without anyone noticing, and snuck around all of them to stand next to Avalon.

"Anyway, can the rest of you come down here?" Lord Death asked, directing his attention towards Kat, Orion, Siamon, and Lyn who were still up in the balcony.

"Yeah, give us a second!" Siamon called back. He ran and jumped off the edge. Lyn changed back to her human form as they fell, and they both landed in a crouch, with Kat and Orion landing seconds after.

"And you all too!" Avalon shouted up to the pets, who were still noisily playing. Megan and Alkazor swooped down and dropped Kemg and Lady Valerie into their owners outstretched arms. Loki and Sir Theodore separated Kaldor and Cerberus and trotted over to their owners sides.

"Thank you," Lord Death said pleasantly. "Now, I have an announcement for you all. As you can see from her current state, Kuri has been hard at work with the help of Issac and Avalon to transform the ballroom into a...What exactly is it?" Lord Death asked, turning to Issac and Kuri.

"It's-," Issac began to explain.

"It's a surprise!" Kuri said, cutting him off but slapping her glitter-covered hand over his mouth.

Lord Death gave them an odd look before continuing. "Well, it's a nice ball that I have had these three kids put together for you all," Lord Death said, beaming at them.

"Why would you go through all this work for us?" Midnight asked.

"Well, Nami hasn't set anything on fire, Nascha hasn't blown anything up, Lyn hasn't sprayed graffiti anything, Siamon hasn't broken any windows, Midnight hasn't gotten a heart attack from all that chocolate, Kuri hasn't destroyed any important buildings, Issac hasn't butchered any random pieces of meat, Hanz hasn't shot anyone, Kat hasn't demolished any streets, Orion hasn't flooded any part of the country, Wade hasn't brought down the eternal wrath of any secret organization, and Avalon has not ended the world. You all have been very well behaved," Lord Death said happily. The children all looked at each other, slightly confused.

"That was oddly specific," Nami said, referring to all the things that could have gone wrong.

"I didn't end the world, I just almost ended it! And it was all Wade's fault!" Avalon said in protest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring down the eternal wrath of a secret organization. And besides, I wasn't the one who flooded their base and half of the country," Wade said, turning to Orion.

"Okay, just to clear things up, it was all Kat's fault! He was the one who demolised the street, which messed with the entire support structure of the wall in front of the dam, which caused some of the flooding and-," Orion began to say, but was cut off by Lord Death.

"Well, it's all been done before, so it's good to cautious about these things," Lord Death said cheerfully. "Anyway, just to recap, there is going to be a ball tonight at 7 o'clock. It is 3:00 now, so you have plenty of time to prepare."

"What if we don't have anything to wear?" Nascha asked.

"We'll lend you something," Avalon said, sizing up the owl witch.

"You'll need something too, right Lyn?" Midnight asked, turning to the other girl.

"Yeah, but I don't think that any of you own a dress my style," Lyn said, picturing the bright, colorful dresses that the other girls would try to lend her.

"May I interrupt here?" Lord Death asked, almost awkwardly.

"Um, sure," Kuri said, stopping the girls conversation.

"If you promise not to go crazy or plunder anything, then I can give you permission to get any dress from around town as long as it is from a shop," Lord Death said, looking down at the girls.

"Really? That would be so awesome," Lyn said, her face lighting up like a candle.

"Is that legal?" Nami asked.

"You will only be wearing them once and then returning them. No one will know," Lord Death explained. "And I have a magical key that can open any door in this city because, well, it is my city. I'm going to assume that you are not going to need it, however, because of the fact that you are incredibly bright meisters and weapons," Lord Death said.

"That is so nice!" Nami said happily.

"And I'm going to assume that, since you all are so bright, you probably posses the ability to break and enter a shop and rob it blind without setting of the alarm or leaving a trace," Lord Death continued, eyeing the children.

"That is very true," Kat said from the corner where the boys all stood, observing the girls conversation.

"Yeah, why do you think that we are here?" Siamon said, motioning to himself and Lyn.

"Okay then, just remember that the ball starts at 7:00! Be there or be grounded!" Lord Death said. The group of girls practically ran from the room, excitedly chatting about which stores to go to and which colors would look best on who. Megan swooped out after them and Kemg and Valerie dashed out as the door shut. The boys stood in the corner awkwardly. Lord Death rounded on them, looking so scary that Sir Theodore actually peed.

"If you try anything funny with those girls, then I will kill you, rip your skin off, make a bag out of it, and stuff you into it!" he roared angrily, shattering several windows in the room. "Is that understood?" he asked, glaring at the boys. They nodded so fast that their heads nearly dropped off. "Now leave and go make yourselves presentable for tonight. I do not want any eyesores," he said. The boys ran out of the room as fast as the girls had, but this time it was in sheer terror.

Lord Death waited until they left and let out a sigh. He would be the one to clean up after Sir Theodore. That dog had made a horrible mess in the kitchen as well, along with Cerberus and Kaldor. Chocolate doesn't work well in the intestines of any of those animals. Lord Death side and grabbed a spray bottle and rag and began to clean the carpet.

He couldn't help but smile. Those boys reminded him of the time when he was a kid, without the mask. He had been so happy and carefree, without a clue of what he wanted to do in life. It turned out that he was really good at helping and protecting people, so that's what he decided to do.

But when you help and protect people, you make twice as many enemies as you do friends.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**I got distracted by stuff.**

**Anyway, I will try to update faster. **

**And I am slightly mad because no one pointed out my mistake in the previous chapter.**

**I forgot to put a quotation mark! Why did no one tell me? Anyway...**

**As you can probably tell, there are going to be dance sort of things for all the characters. I need suggestions/preferences for all the character's attire, especially the girls. It's sort of a long dress style, formal. Nothing too complicated.**

**If you don't give me a preference, then I will make one up. You may or may not like that.**

**I don't need one for Naresa because, well, she's dying from poison in a prison cell. I do need some for the rest, though.**

**Please hurry!**

**And just to clear up the poison thing, it has to reach her heart, and then she has 6 hours to live. Right now, since it hasn't reached her heart, she has, like, 1 or 2 days.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20!**

**I can't believe that I actually got this far...**

**Oops.**

**I heard that most people start out with one-shots when the start writing Fanfiction stories.**

**Again, Oops.**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The girls had just left the DWMA, with Orion leading the group. They stopped at the top of the stairs and sat down. Kuri whipped out a map of Death City and laid it out on the ground.

"Alrighty then, I have drawn up a game plan for us. We only have 4 hours to get the dresses, get accessories, and get ready. That isn't much time," Orion began, sounding like a sergeant briefing her troops.

"I have taken the time to get these maps and circle all of the dress stores in different colors. There is a key on the back," Orion explained, gesturing to the map in front of her. "Avalon and I have decided that dividing into groups would be a poor idea, so we'll all go to these shops together. We'll start at the eastern part of town, at the lower end shops, and then move towards the western side, where there are more high-class..." Orion trailed off. "Hey Avalon, I was just thinking..."

"That going to the eastern side is a stretch that is actually fairly pointless?" Avalon finished for her nodding her head. "You don't say?" she muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up," Orion said, whacking her green-haired friend over the head with the map. "So you only want to go to the western side? There are only, like, three stores there..." she trailed off, looking confused and thoughtful. Her head shot up. "OH MY DEATH! We can go to-,"

"The Rainbow Skull!" Kuri finished, jumping in. Nami and Midnight shared excited looks, while Lyn and Nascha stared at them like they were crazy.

"Um, could you guys explain what exactly is going on?" Lyn asked, glancing from one person to the next.

"The Rainbow Skull! Isn't that a thing where you guys come from too?" Nami asked.

"No, I have never heard about it in my life," Nascha said, confused. "In fact, I think that there is only one shop in the entire universe called The Rainbow Skull, and that it happens to be in Death City."

"What is this "Rainbow Skull" place anyway?" Lyn asked curiously.

"Only the best dress store ever!" Nami said excitedly. Lady Valerie seemed to feed off of her master's excitement and began to mewl and hop around like a deranged kangaroo.

"Sounds...nice," Nascha said, sounding unsure.

"It is, don't worry. You'll find a dress, that's for sure, but you may have some problems picking just one," Midnight said with a grin.

"So you have actually been there before?" Lyn asked, eager for more stories. The girls glanced at one another, uneasy.

"Well, no. None of us could afford a dress from there. The cheapest one is two hundred dollars. There is no was that I'm dropping that much money for a dress, no matter how pretty it is," Nami explained.

"Really?" Nascha asked, incredulously. "I thought that you all were rich kids, because, well, you all go to the DWMA, which is the best meister and weapon academy ever."

"Nope, that's pretty far from the truth. Orion is an orphan," she said, motioning to the brunette girl, "Kuri won't talk about her past," she said, looking at Kuri, who wouldn't meet anyones eyes, "Nami's parent's divorced and her dad died saving her in a motorcycle crash," she said, looking at Nami, "And Midnight was thrown out of her clan because of her meister abilities," she finished, looking at the black-haired girl, who's face was expressionless.

"What about you?" Lyn asked Avalon, who let out a small chuckle.

"There is nothing special about my past," she replied. "I never knew my mom, but I love my dad. He lives a few hours away from here. I visit him occasionally, but he went to the Tournament, so I can't exactly visit him right now," she said happily. "I'm pretty lucky compared all the others. What's your story?" she asked, looking at Lyn and Nascha.

"Well," Lyn began, "For me, it's pretty simple: my mum and dad abandoned me at an orphange. Then the orphanage kicked me out when I was eleven because of the simple fact that I can turn into a freaking awesome sword. I then proceeded to travel for the next year and a half or so until I found the Serpenthide Academy in England. They took me in as one of their students. That's where I met Siamon," she finished dreamily.

"That sucks a lot," Orion said, patting her on the arm. "I find it quite interesting that neither you nor Siamon, or Jeremy for that matter, have even the slightest trace of a British accent."

"Yeah, that is kind of strange. I have been starting to wonder about that, actually," Lyn said, turning to Nascha. "Do you know of any explanations for this strange phenomenon?" she asked.

"Nope. In Antarctica, everyone spoke English, like American English, not Australian or British English," Nascha said.

"But surely there aren't that many people in Antarctica, right?" Nami asked. "I read somewhere that there are only 40 residents there, and that they're all there for research purposes."

"That's what we want you to think," Nascha said creepily. "You just keep on believing that."

"Um, okay then," Midnight said, taking a small step away from Nascha. "That's not scary at all."

"Anyway, back to the previous question; What was your past like?" Avalon asked Nascha.

She grinned and took a deep breath before starting. "It's pretty simple. My family was part of the First Great Pilgrimage to the ASA, or the Antarctic Secret Association. We have about seven hundred thousand members," she said happily. "and we have these amazing annual firework shows. Huge explosions, over three hundred pounds of gunpowder in a single rocket-,"

"Why have we never heard about this?" Orion asked, cutting her off.

"It isn't called "Secret" for nothing," Nascha said with a wink. "I later went to the school there, but it is seriously overcrowded there. Around a thousand students. Anyway, let us rewind way back to the original conversation: Are we going to go to the Rainbow Skull now? We already lost thirty-seven minutes just sitting here chatting," Nascha said.

"Oh my Death, we have to go now!" Avalon said, scooping up the map. At once, the seven girls, accompanied by two kittens and a dragon, ran down the staircase and towards the west section of town.

...

"Now what?" Nami said as they stood outside the door of an enormous, white building with large windows. Above the door was a Lord Death insignia, painted rainbow tye-dye with a sign underneath that, in bubble letters, announcing the name of the store.

"Now we break in," Avalon said with a grin.

"I bet that I can do it first!" Kuri shouted.

"Nuh-uh! I'm way faster!" Midnight shouted back, rising to the challenge.

"Okay, first person in gets five bucks! If you set off the alarm then you lose!" Orion yelled. "On my mark!" Everyone tensed. "Get set...GO!"

And then the challenge began.

Midnight ran down the sidewalk to where the alley was and proceeded to jump from wall to wall, making it to the roof while showing off her ninja abilities. She then showed off her Santa skills by jumping down the chimney.

Kuri ran up to an airvent that sat at ground level and smashed through it with her hammer arm. She then proceeded to shimmy through the space that was barely big enough for a normal person. It was a good thing that she was so tiny.

Nami transformed her finger so tiny chainsaw teeth spun around it. She went up to one of the windows and began to carve a circle shaped entry hole out of the glass.

Orion grabbed lock pick tools from her pocket and began to work at the door. Lyn growled angrily and shoved her out of the way, trying to pick the lock first. They continued to fight over it until Lyn managed to get it open.

"Wait! We need to neutralize the door alarm!" Orion warned. She looked over to the other side of the door where a keypad was. "Okay, it's going to take me a few seconds, but I should be able to do it."

"Hurry up! I don't want to lose!" Lyn said as she watched the other girl go to work. They heard a click as the door popped open. They both squeezed through at the same time and ended up tripping down a long staircase.

...

Watching them from across the street were the boys.

"What are they doing?" Jeremy asked, squinting at the girls. He watched in awe as Midnight jumped down a chimney.

"They're just having a friendly competition," Kat said, grinning as he watched his partner fight with Lyn over the lock.

Siamon squinted as Kuri vanished into the vent. "Did she actually just..." he said, trailing off.

"Crawl into the vent? Yup!" Issac finished, positively beaming.

"And Nami is breaking in through the window. A bit cliché, but it works," Hanz commented.

"Wait a second, where did Nascha go?" Kat asked, squinting.

"She has apparently vanished, along with Avalon," Issac said.

"I saw Nascha run down to the other side of the building, but I didn't see where Avalon went," Hanz said, looking for the green haired girl.

Wade stood in the back, smiling. He hadn't seen where Avalon had gone either. "That my girl," he murmured quietly. "That's my girl."

...

"Haha! We're first!" Orion cheered as she and Lyn dusted themselves off.

"I would check again if I were you," Lyn said, looking past Orion at a cream sofa. On it sat Avalon, looking very comfortable, sucking on a lime lollypop in front of an unlit fireplace.

"Damn it Avalon! How did you get in here before us?" Orion asked.

Before she could answer, they heard a loud thumping. Midnight fell out of the chimney and onto the ground, covered from head to toe in soot. Only her deep blue eyes remained, which widened when she saw the three other girls.

"I got stuck," she said, shaking. "I got stuck, and I thought that I was going to die."

"It's okay, and don't forget that there are showers here so you can wash off all of that grime," Orion said, comforting Midnight from a distance.

"Okay, okay," she said, standing up and taking a seat in a red armchair, covering the white shag carpet with soot.

The ventilation shaft above their heads began to shake and shudder, and then the cover popped off with a loud bang. Kuri came tumbling out, landing hard on her back. She sat up, rubbing the injured area, and looked around, swearing softly as she realized that she wasn't first.

"I crawled through that teensy little hallway of doom for nothing," she said dejectedly. She caught sight of Midnight and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Chimney. Went down the chimney. Bad choice," was all that Midnight could say before she was interrupted by a loud shattering.

"Oops!" Nami called out as the large circle of glass that she was holding fell, breaking into a million pieces. Strangely enough, no alarms went off. Orion and Lyn shared slightly peeved looks.

"Did you accidentally turn off all of the alarms?" Lyn asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not! At least, I don't think so," Orion said, trying to remember if she had or had not. "Wait, yeah. I probably disarmed all of the alarms," she said, sheepishly, earning herself an annoyed look from Lyn.

"You are unbelievable," Lyn said jokingly. "Next time we break into a building together, I expect you to not disarm all of the alarms, only the door alarms!" This comment made Orion start to giggle uncontrollably.

A loud bump, interrupted them, followed by someone probably swearing angrily in a foreign language. A manhole cover shot off and out climbed Nascha, completely covered in whatever is commonly found in a sewer. At once, everyone moved back ten feet.

"Aww man! Am I the last one?" Nascha asked dejectedly.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Avalon said from her seat. "Why did you go through the sewers?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to go through the back door originally, but you all had such cool ideas that I decided to try something more inventive," Nascha said, beaming. "Who was the first person, by the way?"

"It was me," Avalon said with a smirk, "That's okay, though. I won't take the five dollars," she said.

"Wait, does that mean that you won?" Nami asked, confused.

"Yup! I was the first one in here. Then came Lyn and Orion, who came in through the front door and tripped down the stairs, then Midnight, who kinda fell and kinda jumped down the chimney. After that, Kuri came busting out of the ventilation shaft, Nami came in through the window, and you came in through the sewers," Avalon said, rapidly listing each style of entrance off the top of her head.

Kuri looked at her, confused. "How did you get in here?"

"That is a secret," Avalon said with a wide grin. "Anyway, moving on," she said, getting up and walking over to a light switch. "Prepare yourselves for the awesomeness that is The Rainbow Skull,"

...

The boy's, who had been across the street this entire time, were now running for their lives. Lord Death had found them spying on the girls, and was now attempting to kill them. It would take 2 hours for them to calm Lord Death down, by which time he had demolished several roads and a single, innocent fire hydrant. And now Lord Death, who had decided that the boy's couldn't be trusted, had come up with an easy solution:

He, the Grim Reaper, would help the boys go shopping for nice clothes.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**See? I did post another chapter, like a good person.**

**Please point out any spelling/grammar/punctuation/etc errors.**

**Or anything that doesn't make sense. I would be more than happy to explain.**

**I still need more fancy clothes designs from everyone except the creators of Avalon, Ammy, Ruby, Nami, Kuri, Nascha, Kat, Orion, and Jeremy.**

**Please hurry, Everyone else!**

**I assume that the guys will all have tux's, or something along those lines.**

**The girls need formal-ish, long-ish (at least below the knees), the fancier the better. **

**NOTHING IS TOO FANCY!**

**Please, no green though. I already have 2 green dresses.**

**If you can find me a working link, then send that too. A visual is always helpful. If you can't find one, then no sweat. It's cool. But like I said, a visual would be of great use.**

***I won't be updating for a few days in an attempt to give people enough time for the descriptions.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit**


	20. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21!**

**Yay!**

**I know that I told you all that I can't update until I get an outfit design for everyone, but I figured that I could write about 2 more chapters before I'll need them.**

**This is one of those chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Woah... This place is incredible!" Lyn said, looking around, wide-eyed.

Avalon had just switched on the lights of the Rainbow Skull, revealing its awesomeness. The store was just one giant room with white walls and carpet, with the changing rooms up against the back wall. It was very airy, with frameless windows and simple lighting that made it feel very modern and sophisticated. There were rainbow tye-dye couches scattered throughout the shop. The rest of the store was filled with racks upon racks of dresses of all kinds: wedding dresses, evening gowns, prom and homecoming dresses, black and white dresses, colorful dresses, intricate ones and simple ones, and every other kind imaginable. They were all organized by color and size in a grid-like pattern.

"Yes, "Woah" is a fitting reaction to this, I believe," Nascha said in agreement.

Avalon was about to say something, but then trailed off, squinting into the corner across the room. She thought that she had seen a pair of red eyes watching her from the shadows, but the second she focused her attention on them, they vanished. _It must have been my imagination,_ she chided to herself. _Silly me. It's nothing to worry about._

"It's like we've died and gone to heaven," Kuri said in awe, gazing around the room with her sunset-colored eyes.

"Where should we start?" Nami asked.

"Well, try to avoid the wedding dresses, and anything too short, low, or revealing. Or anything not school approved, for that matter. Lord Death would kill us," Orion said.

"Okay. Cool. Are there any more rules, or can we start?" Midnight asked, itching with anticipation.

"Not really. Just stay with a partner in case if you get lost," Orion warned.

"I dibs Orion!" Avalon shouted immediately, shaking off her slight unease and dashing over to her best friend. They high-fived epicly.

"I'll go with Nami, and we'll take Lady Valerie and Kemg with us," Midnight said, scooping up her tortoiseshell kitten while Nami picked up the white tabby.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" Nami said, clapping her hands excitedly and somehow managing to not drop Lady Valerie.

Avalon turned to the remaining girls. "That leaves you three. I hope that you're all okay with that," she said.

"Yeah, that's totally cool!" Kuri said, linking arms with Lyn and Nascha. "I can give these two fashion downers some pointers," she shot them a smirk. "And we'll take Megan with us!" she said, looking at the little silver dragon, who was blowing smoke through her nostrils. The second that she heard her name, though, she sprang up into the air and circled around them.

"Just don't try to stuff me into anything too girly," Lyn mumbled.

"Okay then," Orion said with a clap of her hands. "We'll split up for twenty minutes, grab as many dresses as you like, and meet in front of the changing rooms to try on the dresses together."

"Alright! Lets go!" Kuri said, dragging her two friends off towards the purple dresses.

"Good luck guys!" Avalon said as she and Orion ran over to the green dresses. "Oh, Midnight and Nascha! I just remembered! The showers are over there," she shouted, pointing towards the left side of the room.

"Thanks!" Midnight shouted as she and Nascha ran towards them, wanting to get clean as soon as possible.

...20 minutes later...

"Alright, we're all back," Avalon said, with Orion and herself the last ones to arrive at the dressing room. The other girls were sitting on the rainbow sofas, laden down by around three dresses each.

"It's about time," Lyn said, rising off of the couch and heading to the first dressing room with several black dresses in her arms.

"Yeah! Let's go try on some dresses now!" Nascha said, jumping with impatience. She probably had the largest number of dresses out of all of them, around seven, but Kuri came in as a close second with all of her selections, which amounted to five. Nascha and Midnight were completely clean and dry now, thanks to the super high-tech showers that cleaned you in your clothes and dried you in under a minute.

"Wait, why do you only have one, Nami?" Kuri asked, eyeing the blue dress curiously.

"This is the one I'm going to get. I know it," Nami said simply, entering the stall.

The rest of the girls entered the changing room stalls, and in one hour, through laughs, tears, rage, and one brief psychotic break, they each found their dresses, shoes, and other accessories.

Even the pets.

...

Downtown from where the girls were, a loud alarm wailed from a building.

"Oh my Death! You just had to use a freaking rock, didn't you?" Wade shouted at Kat over the shrill noise. Cerberus, Sir Theodore, and, oddly enough, Kaldor were now all howling with the alarm. Alkazor was flying around their heads, breathing fire like a maniac, while Loki was just looking at them with an expression that said "I think that you all are very strange and stupid creatures, and I don't particularly like any of you, but you are my friends and I am stuck with you, probably forever, so I will put up with you". It was very humanlike in that quality.

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting a quick entrance! It was safer this way, too!" Kat shouted back at Wade.

"How was this safer? Can you maybe, I don't know, explain your logic there?" Hanz asked, plugging his ears.

"You saw all those crazy ways that the girls broke in. Imagine what these knuckle-heads would come up with!" Kat yelled. "Issac probably would have tried to come up through the sink drainage pipe!"

"I'm not that stupid! I would try to get through the window first!" Hanz shouted. The alarms in the building fell silent and Lord Death, Siamon, and Jeremy emerged from the interior, looking incredibly mad.

"Well, I hope you guys are happy. You forced me and Jeremy to diffuse the alarms!" Siamon said angrily.

"Don't you mean disarm?" Kat asked.

"No, we mean diffuse. The owner of this shop rigged the entire street to blow if someone sets off the alarm for too long," Jeremy explained. "We almost didn't make it." The other boys looked at one another in shock. Then, all at once, they began to shout:

"What the hell, man!?" Wade yelled, looking really mad.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Issac asked, shaking Jeremy's shoulders.

"I have so much to live for," Kat said.

"What is wrong with the owner?" Hanz asked. "Is he/she insane?"

Lord Death was getting sick of all of the shouting.

"Super Multi-Headed Shinigami Chop of Doomy Doom!" Lord Death shouted, hitting them all over the head at lightning fast speed.

"Okay! Gosh, you could have just asked us to be quiet!" Kat said, rubbing his scalp.

"I have been! For the past 45 minutes, but none of you listened. None of you realised that Alkazor set the building next to this one was on fire either!" Lord Death said, gesturing to the enormous pile of ashes and debris.

"Oops," was all that Wade could say.

"Oops indeed," Siamon said. "Thankfully that building was scheduled to be torn down anyway, so it's fine."

"Alright now. Everything worked out," Lord Death said, holding his large, cartoonish hands up. "Let us move past this and on to our original motive for being here: Who needs to get formal clothes?" he asked, looking around. The boys glanced at one another and shrugged. "No one? Seriously?" Lord Death asked incredulously.

"Yeah, apparently we all have clothes for tonight," Kat said with a chuckle.

"Who would've guessed? We must have all thought that someone else needed clothes. Oh well," Issac said, laughing.

"Are you guys serious? I mean, come on! You guys broke into this store and forced two of your own to diffuse a bomb that could have killed you all, and it was all for nothing?" Lord Death asked, sounding furious.

"Yeah," Hanz said simply.

"Pretty much," Issac agreed.

"There really isn't anything else to add to that," Jeremy said.

"Well, okay then. Let's all go home. Times a-wasting, and the dance starts in only 2 or so hours," Lord Death said, leading the way back towards the DWMA, and leaving the chaos behind them. "You all need time to get ready," he added, glancing back at the boys, and at the ashes, debris, and the broken into building.

Unfortunately, Lord Death didn't notice the red-eyed, wolf-like creature that had been watching them the entire time. It turned and vanished into the shadows, going to report this news to it's master.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**It's a little short, but I did write it in 2 hours.**

**Props for me.**

**I am so tired.**

**Anywho, I still need designs from everyone with an "evil" character, except Ruby and Ammy.**

**That includes the following people: Leader, Tab, Tyson, Luna, Lone Saber, Sun, Jackson, Lucifer, and Robin.**

**I think that I got Rosie's dress, too, but if the creator could PM me again so I can figure out who she is, I'd be much appreciative. I also need a dress for Midnight.**

**The guys don't necessarily need an outfit design, but a tie color or cuff links or whatever would be nice.O ther than that, they'll probably just have nice suits or tuxedos or what-not.**

**If I don't get one soon for your character soon, then I will make one up.**

**And right now, I would just like to say that if I injure, maim, or kill your character, then I am sorry, but it has to be done, just saying.**

**And please point out anything confusing, wrong, incorrect, or anything else along those lines.**

**Or just tell me what you liked especially.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	21. Chapter 22

**Here's a chapter.**

**Yay?**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

"Oh my Death! I am so excited!" Midnight said as she sat in front of a mirror in Dr. Stein's ruined classroom, doing her make up. The sun was slowly laughing its way out of the sky, signaling the dance's fast approach.

"I know, right? It's going to be so much fun!" Nami said, pulling her long, white hair into braid.

"Who do you want to dance with?" Lyn asked from her perch on one of the front desks. She was completely ready to go, thirty minutes early.

"No one. I just became single again. I plan on relishing in it for as long as possible," Nami replied. "What about you?" she asked.

"Well, Jeremy is kind of cute. Well, he's actually really cute. And nice. An loves the same show as me, and... What were we talking about again?" Midnight asked, coming out of a dazed state and causing the other girls to giggle.

"What about you, Orion? Are you hoping that you and Kat will finally get somewhere in your relationship beyond friendship?" Avalon asked, waggling her eyebrows as she ran a comb through her friends long, brownish red hair.

"We could ask you the same thing about you and Wade," Lyn countered before Orion could say a word.

"Is it that obvious?" Avalon asked, blushing.

"Well," Nascha began as she applied mascara. "I am the most oblivious person in the universe when it comes to relationships, and even I know that something is going down between you and Wade, and probably Kat and Orion too," she said, causing both of the girls to blush furiously.

"Yeah, they must be madly in love," Lord Death agreed from the other side of the room where he was curling Kuri's hair. "And I'm the Grim Reaper. I know this kind of stuff when I see it."

The girls turned away from him, continuing to get ready, and tried not to think about how strange their current situation was.

...

"Well, this sucks," Wade said, trying the doorknob again, but found it to be as locked as it had been ten minutes earlier.

Lord Death had shut them into one of the dorms in the school and locked the door, saying that he would return once the girls were all ready. The boys were already dressed, and bored out of their minds.

"Why don't we just bust through the door?" Kat asked. "It would be easy."

"That won't work," Issac chided from his seat on the ground. "None of us have our weapon partners except for Jeremy and myself, but we haven't had the chance to practice and I know for a fact that our souls aren't compatible yet."

"Well, one of us could try shooting Hanz," Wade said, causing Hanz to dive for cover behind Kat.

"He just means using you to shoot through the door using you as a gun," Kat explained to the terrified German boy.

"Oh," Hanz said, straightening up with relief. "That wouldn't work. Lord Death put five or six locks on the door, and he put Cerberus outside to guard the door. If any of you want to be eaten by a three-headed dog, then go ahead. I'm fine just waiting here," Hanz said, jumping onto one of the beds.

"Do any of you want to play cards?" Wade asked, extracting a deck from the top drawer of the wooden night stand.

"Yeah! Let's play some blackjack," Issac said, excitedly, walking over to a large round table. "You all know how to play, right?" he asked. All of the boy's nodded.

"But wait. What are we going to bet with?" Jeremy asked, joining Issac at the table.

"Let's use the copyrighted candy from the copyrighted candy brand!" Wade suggested.

"Let's start!" Kat said. "I'll be dealer."

"Okay, but just to warn you, I'm kind of an expert at blackjack," Hanz said cooly as Kat dealt the cards, giving people hits when they wanted them.

"You may be an expert, but I am the master," Jeremy said, looking at his cards. "Hit me," he said.

"If you are the master, then I must be the grand master!" Wade said, laying down his cards. "I got twenty," he said smugly.

"I think we all busted or got nineteen," Kat said. Everyone was nodding in agreement.

Wade smiled. "Haha, looks like I-".

"I got twenty one," Isssac said quietly, laying down his cards.

"How did you...?" Wade trailed off, looking at his cards.

"You may be the grand-master, the master, and the expert," Issac said, "but I am the lucky one." He gathered up the pile of copyrighted candy.

"Shall we go again?" Kat asked, glancing around.

"Yeah. Issacs' luck will run out soon enough," Saimon said. Kat dealt out the cards again.

And in one hour, Issac completely cleared out everyone's stash of candy, redistributed it so they could play again, and then won it all back.

Five times.

...

"This is going to be so fun!" Ruby said happily as she helped Rosie zip up her silvery dress.

"I know, right?" Luna asked. "When have we ever had an opportunity like this?"

"Never, that's when," Robin said, pulling her pink dress off of the hanger.

"Why are they doing this, though?" Rosie asked as Ruby finished with her dress.

"What do you mean?" Ammy asked as she straightened her long, coppery hair.

"Well, there must be some sort of underlining reason for this. Why else would they do this?" Rosie asked.

"Maybe they care about us?" Robin asked angrily. "They did help out me and my brother after our mom vanished," she said.

"And who told you that? Your brother? Lucifer could have lied to you. After all, you don't remember a thing about your life," Rosie said.

"Hey, don't say a word against my brother. He saved me," Robin said, jumping to her feet.

"Lucifer wouldn't lie to anyone," Ruby defended. "Stop being so stupid, Rosie!"

"You only say that because you have a major crush on him, and it is obvious that he doesn't care," Luna said, jumping to her meister's defence.

"I would keep my voice down if I were you," Kailani said from the corner. The other girls hadn't realized that they had been shouting.

"Sorry Kai. I know that you just got out of that horrible cell. All this shouting must be bothering you," Robin said.

"No, it's not that. Azuzai might over hear you, or Naresa. Then horrible things will happen," Kai said dreamily. "Just like me."

"Okay Kai, we'll stop shouting," Ruby promised, glancing at the other girls.

"That's better," Kai said. "Can one of you help me get dresses?" she asked, standing up.

"Yes, of course. Naresa made lovely dresses for all of us," Robin said, getting Kai's golden dress for her.

"We should thank her. Does anyone know where she is?" Rosie asked.

"i'm afraid that Naresa must be gone tonight. She headed out early to set up a command station for us," Azuzai said, briskly entering the room. "Hurry up girls, and get ready. The boys finished about a quarter of an hour ago. Now Alastor is lecturing them on the proper etiquette, which must be incredibly boring. I would be quick if I were you."

The girls glanced at each other and began to rush around, pulling on dresses, with Ruby and Azuzai using spells to perfect everyone's hair and make up. A question still nagged at the back of Rosie's head: Why wasn't Naresa there? There was nothing in the plan that mentioned that she would be leaving early.

So where was she?

...

Naresa sat in her cell. It was identical to the one that Kai had been kept in, with the same plain walls and furniture.

It was boring, too.

Naresa sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She had a glowing blue collar around her neck, which prevented her from using her magic.

She let out a small gasp of pain as the poison in her blood progressed more, slowly moving up her arm. It was almost to the elbow now. If her calculations were correct, then the poison would hit her heart in about 2 days, around early morning, and then kill her later that afternoon.

But she wasn't going to sit by and idly wait for her death. No, Naresa still had some pawns left in the game, and she was going to use them to go out with a bang.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Kinda short, again, but I can only do so much.**

**If I don't get a design for all the characters that need a design, then I will pick one for them. **

**You have until monday.**

**Anyway...**

**Point out spelling/punctuation/grammar/etc mistakes.**

**Or any controversies in the plot line (i.e., I accidentally jump from spring to summer)**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit**


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sun was standing in line with the other boys boredly. They were waiting for the girls to come down the stairs. Azuzai had just emerged from their room, saying that the girls were almost ready, and then vanished down a hallway. Sun hoped that they would hurry. He wanted to see how beautiful Ammy would look.

And he wanted Alastor to shut up about proper etiquette.

It was ridiculous. Apparently there was a proper way to get your wine poured, which Alastor had been going into for a solid two minutes. Sun found that weird because none of them could legally drink alcohol. He was about to tell Alastor to stuff a sock in it when the door to the girls room opened. All the boys stopped paying attention to Alastor and looked up the stone steps.

Sun caught his breath.

Ruby led the group, wearing a dusty pink strapless dress, with golden butterfly themed jewelry gleaming brightly. She was followed by Rosie, who wore a short, sequenced silver dress with a golden satin fabric wrap that connected below her chest to form a sort of cloak that flared out behind her. Ammy, in a simple, glittering, greyish dress, escorted Kai down the steps. Kai, who was looking much healthier now, was now in a green and black dress, made elaborately with black and green lace, which matched her hair. Luna was wearing a scarlet, prom style dress that almost matched her hair, and Robin was wearing a midnight blue single strapped dress with constellation patterns on it.

Once the girls reached the bottom of the stairs, it was dead silent. The boys couldn't help but stare, which made the girls shift uncomfortably. Lucifer ended up smacking Jackson on the head because his eyes started to travel a little too far down on Robin.

Azuzai emerged from a shadowy corridor, in a beautiful, black dress, much more intricate and elegant then her typical Victorian style dress. She began to go over rules when it came to dancing, destruction, and curfew, but no one was paying her any attention.

They just wanted to get started.

Azuzai seemed to sense that and finished up. "And it is over at 8:00. Afterall, we are leaving tomorrow to begin traveling to our destination. You all will need rest." The kids seemed to hold their breath. "You may go in now," she said, moving out of the way of the oak door that swung over magically.

Rosie linked arms with Sun and led the way into the hall.

"Wow. Azuzai has really outdone herself this time," Ruby said, coming up from behind them.

What Azuzai had done was pure genius, indeed. She had enchanted the room to become larger on the inside than the out. The interior held a calm, crimson sunset in an evergreen forest. There was fog coming form somewhere, forming a fine veil of mist. A large, but far off waterfall created a lake that sat calmly, filled with lily pads, a wide, grey bridge lead up to a deck in the middle of the lake. On the deck was a dance floor with several classical instruments lined up against the side, but the musicians themselves were nowhere to be seen.

"Is this even possible?" Tyson asked, arm in arm with a wide-eyed Luna, now leading the group towards the deck.

"I'm not sure," Luna replied as the walked towards the lake.

"It's expansion magic. Like the type that Free uses," Azuzai explained.

"But that type of magic is impossible to replicate. Free is the only one who knows how to do that, and it's only because he has Mabaa's eye," Ruby in awe as she walked.

"It's not impossible. Just very, very difficult," Azuzai said with a smirk.

"Wow," Robin said in appreciation.

"Yeah, wow," Lucifer said from behind her.

"I would not try it, though. It took me years to learn how to expand a small room by less than an inch, much less a room like this one," Azuzai said.

"Let's get started then!" Sun said as they reached the deck. Azuzai smiled and murmured under her breath. With a single snap of her fingers, the instruments picked themselves up and began to play themselves.

"Wait, we don't know how to dance!" Tab said.

"Details, details. Everyone, go to the person you want to dance with," Azuzai said. Sun was already next to Ammy, and Luna and Rosie were already with Tab and Tyson. Robin grabbed onto Jackson, and Lone Saber took Kai's hand and squeezed it, causing her to smile.

That just left Ruby and Lucifer. Ruby stood there, blushing hard and looking down at her white shoes._ This is so embarrassing,_ Ruby thought, feeling the eyes of everyone on her and Lucifer. She was too afraid to look at him. She knew that she had to eventually, though, so she did.

Lucifer smiled at her, in his black suit, and bowed to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked formally. Ruby felt the bubble of horror and embarrassment burst inside of her.

"Yes, of course," she replied, taking his hand.

"We still don't know how to dance, though," Rosie said.

"Hold your breath," Azuzai said, throwing pinkish dust all over them. "And now, begin to dance," Azuzai instructed.

"What did that...Eek!" Rosie said as she began to dance with Tab. And it wasn't totally horrid dancing like she had expected. She was actually doing awesome, but it felt odd, like she was in someone elses body.

"What's happening," Tyson asked, a hint of panic in his voice as he felt the same strange sensation as Rosie just had.

"It's a spell that makes you great at good, improvised dancing. There's one for singing, too. How else would the manage to do all that random singing and dancing in the movies?" Azuzai asked, as if stating the obvious.

They danced together, switching partners in a very synchronised pattern for an hour. Then Lone and Kai went on a walk around the lake, not talking much. Just enjoying each others company. They eventually found a stone bench by a mini waterfall, where they proceeded to sit and start talking like a normal couple, which was a luxury that they had missed out on for a long time.

There wasn't really much for Kai to say, considering that she had been locked in a prison cell for a very long time, and there really wasn't much to do in there. Lone Saber, on the other hand, regaled Kai with stories about all the adventures he went on without her, all the places he had seen, including Paris.

"I would want to visit Paris," Kai said wistfully, imagining the enormous, sky-scraping Eiffel Tower.

"We can go after the mission, if you would like," Lone Saber said.

"Just to visit?" Kai asked.

"We could live there, if you wanted. It wouldn't be that difficult to learn French. If the mission is successful, then we will get our pay-out, get those spells out of you, and then disappear," Lone said. "It would be as easy as that."

"We could take Rosie or Ruby with us, too," Kai murmured softly. "They are both so nice."

"I think that Rosie and Ruby would prefer to go with their significant others. Maybe they could visit around the holidays," Lone suggested.

"That'd be nice," Kai replied, leaning against Lone's shoulder.

Lone kissed the top of her head and they fell into a comfortable silence, staring at the little waterfall as it chugged merrily into the little reflecting pool next to it, where the full moon stared at them.

...

Luna and Tyson had wandered off next, finding a large fountain that was just sitting in the middle of a clearing. Rosie and Tab followed them.

"Well guys, tomorrow we head out to Death City," Tyson began.

"And then we take out Lord Death," Luna continued.

"After that, well...We're free," Tab said, squeezing Rosie's hand.

"Finally," Rosie breathed.

"And then we can move to London, or Venice, or wherever we want to go," Tab said.

"I just hope that the mission is successful," Luna said, concerned. "Wait, that sounds really bad," she said with a wince. "What I really mean is-,"

"You just want to leave us," Robin said, coming up from the shadows with Lucifer.

"Robin! Lucifer! You guys scared us," Rosie said.

"Yeah, we thought that you were Azuzai for a second," Tab said, relaxing.

"Why do you guys want to leave us?" Robin asked curiously. "Or leave Azuzai?" she added.

"Well, we have been here a while..." Tyson began, his mind racing. If he said the wrong thing here, then Robin might report them to Azuzai, and then they'd all die. Tab seemed to sense Tyson's caution and came to his rescue.

"We just need a break. I, for one, have been stuck in that stupid castle for a year now. I want to see the world or, at least, something that isn't in the castle," Tab said. "It'd just be a quick vacation, and then we'd probably come back," he finished, holding his breath.

"We could go with them, too," Lucifer said, running his hands through his purple hair. "You are always telling me how you want to see a Kookaburra. We could go to Australia and see one," he suggested.

"That sounds great!" Robin squealed. "Maybe we can stay there a while! And maybe we can invite Jackson and Ruby!" she suggested, her eyes gleaming.

"I noticed that you and Ruby seem to have a thing going on," Rosie said, with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, a little," Lucifer said casually, revealing nothing.

"Maybe we could invite Azuzai and Leader as well!" Robin said excitedly.

"How about we don't!?" Luna exclaimed, trying to hide her sudden surge of panic.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"It'd be our secret. Like a secret getaway for all of us. We need to get out of the adult's hair for a little to give them a break," Tab said.

"Oh. Okay," Robin said, sounding a little disappointed. "What about Sun and Ammy? And Jackson? And Ruby? And everyone else?" she asked. "I don't want to leave them behind."

"Well, Ruby is talking to Sun and Jackson about it. I already talked about it with Ruby or, at least, she already convince me to go. She convinced Ammy to go while they were getting ready earlier," Lucifer said.

Tyson looked around. "If Sun or Jackson betray us..." he trailed off, locking eyes with Luna.

"Then things will turn sour, fast," Luna said, squeezing his hand. "We'll be alright," she muttered, but Tyson could see the doubt and fear in her eyes. He didn't point it out, though.

"I hope we'll be alright," Rosie muttered.

...

Azuzai and Leader stood on the deck, chatting quietly over glasses of white wine.

"I'm glad to see that the children are enjoying each others company, even if it is one of their last nights to do so," Leader said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Yes, and about that part, because Naresa is now dying in a prison cell, can I kill them all?" Azuzai asked.

"Maybe. I'm still looking into the possibility of an Akkji Mocy spell to use. It would still kill them, and would benefit us both as well," Leader mused.

"But that would be less fun," Azuzai pouted.

"But it would make us much more powerful," Leader suggested.

"Fine, but I doubt that it will work," Azuzai said. "Or we'd have to do it one at a time."

"That would be very time-consuming. I'll research it some more," Leader said. "After all, it's not every day that we decide whether or not to steal the free will from children."

* * *

**Chapter Done!**

**Tell me if anything is confusing!**

**I plan on finishing this story before the end of the year.**

**Or a little bit after.**

**Yeah.**

**Probably a little bit after.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	23. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24!**

**This story is really long for my first one!**

**Oh well!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is really good food," Issac exclaimed, eating some random dish.

"Stop eating!" Kat said, swatting him over the head. "We need to save some for later," he added.

"But I'm hungry now!" Issac whined.

"Shut up! The girls will be here any minute, and you had better look your best," Jeremy said angrily. Issac's eyes flashed with anger as he spun around to face his meister.

"You know what I think?" Issac asked, getting close to Jeremy. "I think that, just because I have no other options for meisters, doesn't mean that you can always yell at me."

"If you want to be able to resonance with me, then you better learn," Jeremy said,, his face flushed red with anger. "And besides, I really only need one partner. Kuri would be an excellent partner."

"If you're going to kick me out of this partnership, then I promise you that I will take Kuri with me," Issac threatened. "Kuri and I can already act as each others meisters. You're only here to help us with soul resonance," Issac said.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Wade begged.

"Or, at least, wait until after the dance. We all just want to have a good time," Kat said.

"Fine," Jeremy said, eyeing Issac with distaste. "It can wait until later." Issac simply sneered at him.

"Hey guys!" a voice exclaimed. Kuri skipped in, wearing a beautiful, summery lilac dress. "Everyone is almost ready. I just decided to come down here and observe you all in your very dapper outfits," she said cheerily, skipping over to Issac. "You're tie is crooked," she said, expertly fixing it.

"Thanks. They all look about the same, though, except for Wades," Kat said, gesturing to Wade's black shirt, pants, combat boots, and trench coat.

"He pulls it off, though," Avalon said, walking into the room. Her dress was a dark, forest green with black flower petals on it. It matched her long, braided green hair.

"I do, don't I?" Wade said. Avalon laughed at him. Cerberus came running in the open door, with Kaldor waddling along in tow. Cerberus had collars with bells on, and Kaldor had rainbow beads on his quills.

"So does Cerberus. He looks very handsome," she said, laughing harder. She scooped up Cerberus, who was wiggling and trying to lick her in the face.

"Come here Cerberus," Wade said, taking the tiny dog from Avalon, who proceeded to wipe dog slobber off of her face.

"Good thing I don't wear make up," she said.

"You don't wear make up?" Wade asked, flabbergasted. "But you're so beautiful," he said. Cerberus looked just as surprised.

"AVALON! WAIT!" Orion shouted, skidding in, her brown wavy hair flying out behind her, covered in tiny diamonds. "You forgot Cerberus in the..." she trailed off as when she saw Wade holding Cerberus.

"It's fine, we've got him," Avalon said, with a forced smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that I just ruined a very intimate moment?" she asked, brushing off her light green dress and re adjusting her see through shawl.

"You kind of did," Kat said through clenched teeth, walking up to her. "I'll tell you about it later," he said, guiding her away from the door.

"HEY! Hey guys!" Nami shouted, bouncing into the hall. Megan and Alkazor drifted in behind her, both of them with little bows on, one blue, the other pink.

"Hi, how's it going, Nami?" Kat asked.

"Great! Lord Death just finished braiding my hair, and doing my nails, and he helped me pick out these shoes!" she said excitedly, showing them the blue heels with little roses on them. The color matched her beautiful, dark blue halter dress perfectly.

"You look great, Nami," Kuri said with a grin.

"Thanks, you do too!" she replied.

Lyn came in through the door, wearing a simple black, strapless dress and cowboy boots. "I really don't want to do this," she muttered.

"You look fine," Siamon said.

"I would rather be wearing what you are wearing," Lyn said, gesturing to Siamon's simple suit with a light grey tie.

"And you would look very lovely in that also," he said, leading her away from the door.

"Hello!" Midnight said, popping up behind everyone, causing them to scream a little bit.

"Dear Death, Midnight. You scared the pee out of us!" Nami said.

"Not literally, I hope," Midnight said. She had a pretty, orange halter dress on. It would look weird on anyone else, but she had somehow managed to pull it off, with her long black hair falling freely over her shoulder.

"How did you do that?" Jeremy asked. "The only other way in here is the..."

"The balcony," Midnight finished with a smirk. "That's how I got in here without any of you noticing," she said.

"Isn't that a little high up?" Jeremy asked, with slight awe.

"A little, but it was worth seeing that look on your faces," she said. "I only wish that I had brought a camera," she said, slightly regretful.

"Oh well, that is water under the bridge," Hanz said.

"Hey Hanz! I forgot that you existed!" Midnight said.

"Thanks?" Hanz asked.

"I didn't forget, don't worry," Nascha said, walking in. Her black and brown hair had been curled, and she was wearing a cream-colored dress with feathers.

"No one can forget either of you," Lord Death said, coming in with the kittens and the large pets. Sir Theodore and Loki had matching green sweaters on and the kittens both had adorable little white dress on.

"Aww! Look how cute they are!" Midnight said, tickling Kemg under her chin, causing the little calico to purr loudly.

"Are you all here, children?" Lord Death asked, looking around.

"I think so, unless the author forgot to mention one of us in this chapter," Avalon said.

"I hope that the author is smarter than that," Nascha said.

"Anyway, assuming that we're all here, Lord Death would like to make a little speech before we begin," Issac said. "Like always."

The children looked at him with anticipation and curiosity.

Lord Death took a deep breath before starting. "Enjoy your party!" he shouted. "Now, you may begin!" he finished, beaming around.

"Okay then," Nascha said.

"He always does this, don't worry," Midnight said with a grin.

"Okay then, let's actually look around the hall so the author can describe it for the readers!" Kat said, looking around the beautifully decorated hall.

The high, golden striped ceilings were filled with magical floating candles. One of them drifted down and bobbed next to Issac, who shifted uncomfortably as it got close. The enormous french doors were open, showing off the many balconies that were decorated with flowers. A breeze wafted in through the opening, causing the veil like curtains to sway, revealing the darkening sky. Incense burners surrounded the room, hanging off of chains, releasing sweet, flowery smells.

"This is amazing," Nami said, gazing around.

"Yeah, no kidding," Issac said with a whistle.

"Wait, didn't you help work on this?" Wade asked. "Why are you surprised?"

"I left Kuri alone in here for about 20 minutes so she could put on her own personal touches," Issac explained. "And I am fairly certain that the walls weren't white, and there weren't any curtains, at least not white ones with a glittery trim," he said.

"Yeah, I know," Kuri said. "I just got a lot of inspiration after you had left, and I decided to put it to good use." She walked up to one of the incense burners and inhaled deeply. "These are some of my dried flowers. They smell great, don't they?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Issac replied, looking excited. "What else did you change?" he asked.

"Here, let me show you the grand tour," Kuri said, grabbing Issac by the hand and dragging him across the huge room. It took them about two minutes to get across the dance floor alone. They could see Kuri and Issac talking, but they couldn't hear the conversation.

"This room is huge," Hanz said.

"Indeed it is..." Nascha said, trailing off. "Do you want to...?"

"Try and shoot stuff from really far away without hitting anyone?" Hanz finished.

"Yes!" They shouted together. Hanz changed into his weapon form, the blue-eyed, blonde haired German boy replaced with a sniper rifle, which Nascha caught. She then proceeded to run off to a corner, her brown hair flying out behind her, the idea of dancing forgotten by both of them.

"Well then," Midnight said stiffly. "That was rude of them to ditch us."

"Oh well, they'll have fun, and they'll have each other. We will just have to accept that," Lyn said.

"Oh well. Their loss. What do you want to do, Lyn?" Siamon asked.

"Well, you guys could try actually dancing," Avalon suggested. This caused Lyn and Siamon to burst out laughing.

"Could you imagine us dancing?" Lyn asked, clutching her side.

"Well, maybe me, but defiantly not Lyn," Siamon said, barely audible through his gasping laughter.

"You can't dance," Lyn said.

"I can to!" Saimon defended.

"I'm a better dancer than you," Lyn declared.

"Then prove it," Siamon challenged.

"No!" Lyn shouted.

"No!" Saimon shouted too.

"Don't copy me!" Lyn said angrily.

"Don't copy me!" Siamon mocked, a spark of laughter in his eye.

"Stop it!" Lyn whined, stomping off in the opposite direction.

"Stop it!" Siamon said in an equally whiny voice, stomping off after her. He glanced back at the group with a highly amused look.

"Well, we lost Lyn and Siamon," Orion said, watching Siamon mock Lyn all the way around the hall.

"Oh well. Do you want to wander off in some obscure direction and find some way to amuse ourselves?" Kat asked.

"I could think of a few ways to do that," Orion said with a flirty smile.

"OH! CAN WE BUILD A HOUSE OF CARDS?" Kat asked with a large amount of enthusiasm.

"Oh my Death," Orion said, face-palming herself.

"What?" Kat asked.

"Just come on," Orion said to Kat, dragging him across the floor, muttering to herself. Kat just looked confused.

"Where are they going?" Jeremy asked.

"Probably to go make out," Midnight said.

"It's about time," Lord Death said.

"I know right?" Midnight said. "They are thick as thieves, would give their lives for one another without a second thought, obviously care for one another, but they don't have the nerve to try dating. I just don't understand it."

"I think that Orion knew the entire time. She's been dropping hints like crazy," Jeremy said.

"Well, at least now she is making the first move," Midnight said, approvingly.

"So, now what?" Jeremy asked Midnight.

"Do you want to go watch more Supernatural?" she offered.

"Yeah. That would be fun," Jeremy said.

"Alright. Nami, do you want to come with us?" Midnight asked.

"No, it's fine. I need to talk to Lord Death about my grades," she said.

"Okay then. Have fun with that," Midnight said. She then proceeded across the floor with Jeremy towards a large television and sofa that was just chilling there in the middle of the room.

"Great. They all forgot about us," Avalon grumbled.

"Not really, but could you guys leave right now?" Nami asked bluntly.

"Why?" Wade asked.

"I want to discuss my grades with Lord Death privately," Nami said, smoothing the skirt of her dress with embarrassment. "They aren't very good so..."

"Say no more," Avalon said, grabbing Wade by the ear. "We are as good as gone," she said, dragging him around the hall.

"Ow, did you have to do that?" Wade asked, rubbing his ear once she had released it.

"Yes. Consider it a warning so you don't read anyone's soul. We don't need to know what is happening in their heads right now," she said.

"Um, no. I would never do that. It is morally wrong," Wade said. "And really gross," he added, shuddering at the thought

"Yeah..." Avalon said, trailing off thoughtfully. "Damn! They took all the good places!" she shouted suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked, nearly falling over after her sudden outburst.

"Everyone! Just look at them! They are all equally spread around the room, so there is no where that we could go without being weirdly close to them," she groaned.

"What are you talking about?" Wade asked. "It'll be fine," he said, beginning to move towards the door.

"No it won't!" Avalon cried.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Wade asked, stopping.

"No," Avalon said, defeated.

"Good, because I have a much better idea, and if you had an idea, then you would never even bother to listen to mine," Wade said. "Come on," he said, dragging her away from everyone.

"What are you doing, Wade?" Avalon asked as they arrived at a wall. "There is nothing here!"

"Actually," Wade said with a grin. "There is something here." He pushed on one of the wall panels, which popped off to reveal a doorway.

"Okay, there is that," Avalon said, allowing Wade to lead the way through the passage way.

"Here we are," Wade said after a few seconds. The passage way opened up to a small, black balcony. It was totally empty, excapt for its thick railing.

"How come I've never seen this before?" Avalon asked.

"It's kind of my private hide away place. I come here...whenever, actually," Wade explained, walking over to the side of the balcony.

"Why are we here then?" Avalon asked.

"Well, you were complaining, so I decided to show you this place," Wade said

"It's nice, I guess," Avalon said.

"Wait for it," Wade said, turning his eyes towards the setting sun.

"What...?" Avalon asked, trailing off. "Woah," she breathed. The setting sun had just dipped behind the sloping mountains in the distance, outlining them in gold.

"Yeah, that's why I love it up here. You get a perfect view of the sky and the stars, and of the sunset. It is just so nice and peaceful," Wade muttered.

"It's beautiful," Avalon said, resting her head on his shoulder, causing him to freeze slightly before relaxing.

"Yeah, it sure is," Wade murmured, looking at his beautiful partner instead of the horizon. "It sure is."

...

"So about your grades-," Lord Death began, only to be cut off by Nami.

"I don't really care about my grades," Nami said.

"I suspected as much. So, what is on your mind, my dear?" Lord Death asked.

"Well," Nami began, her blue eyes darting nervously, "I've been having these weird dreams about a strange woman."

"Really?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes, she is tall, and she has white hair and skin, but her eyes are all black, no irises or anything. And she had these scary demon creatures with her," Nami said.

"That seems quite strange if you ask me," Lord Death said. "What did the demons look like?" ha prompted.

"They looked like they were made of shadows," she remembered.

"Hmmm. That is quite concerning. I will need to talk to Dr. Stein about not dissecting too many creatures near you anymore. That is what is probably causing all of your bad dreams," he said.

"I'm not sure if that's it," Nami said.

"Oh, and why not?" Lord Death asked. "It seems like quite a simple explanation to me," he said as he began to walk away.

"Then why does the lady show me my dads death over and over?" Nami asked, hysteria beginning to rise in her voice.

"Simple, all of those dissections must be recalling those memories," he said as he kept walking.

"Then why does she tell me to kill you?" Nami asked, causing Lord Death to stop. "And why have I been seeing her demons around Death City?" Lord Death turned and looked at her.

"Nami, I am going to ask you not to repeat any of that," Lord Death said.

"But-," Nami began, looking confused.

"But nothing," Lord Death said, cutting her off. "The person that you have been seeing is a very dangerous woman who is part of an even more dangerous enemy of the DWMA. If this person knows that we are on to her, and that we know that she is canvasing the area, then something very bad will happen. I need to discuss this with Dr. Stein and ask him to return immediately with the Death Scythes," he explained. "Now, not a single word about this," he ordered.

"What will happen?" Nami asked, sounding very afraid.

"To you? She would drive you insane in the blink of an eye," Lord Death muttered.

"How?" Nami asked. "She shouldn't have any power over me, I haven't told her anything."

"If you are getting dreams from her," Lord Death said gravely, "then she is already inside your mind to some, hopefully minor extent."

Nami swallowed, trying hard not to scream.

...

Later that night, around 1 am, the children had all gone to sleep, cuddling adorably with their significant others. Midnight with Jeremy, Kat with Orion, Avalon with Wade, Megan with Alkazor, Issac with Kuri, Saimon with Lyn, and Hanz and Nascha. Nami and Lord Death made sure to take a lot of photos before heading to the death room.

"Hey Hey Hey," Lord Death said to the sleepy image of Dr. Steins in the mirror.

"How may I help you, Lord Death," he asked, yawning.

"Well, young Nami here has been having some disturbing dreams, and I believe that there is a very dark cause behind it," Lord Death said.

"What?" Dr. Stein asked.

"Well, sir," Nami began. "I have been seeing this pale woman with full black eyes, who has been telling me over and over to kill Lord Death," she said.

"What?" Stein asked incredulously. "Did this woman have shadow beasts with her?" he asked.

"Yes," Lord Death said. "And, apparently, Nami has seen them around the city for quite some time now," he explained.

"Do you think that ..." Stein began, trailing off in thought.

"I believe that Naresa is behind it, and possibly with that Azuzai woman, and the mysterious Leader," Lord Death said.

"The Daemon Witch," Stein mused. "And the Deceiving and Shadowy Ones, what a combonation."

"Yes, and it concerns me," Lord Death said. "They must be planning something, so I would like you to return with the Death Scythes as soon as possible."

"You realize that none of them can leave their schools alone, right?" Stein said. "There are at least five hundred students from each school here, and the will only listen too you, or their chaperone. The only person who could come back now is Spirit."

"Then send him quickly. It is better one Death Scythe than none," Lord Death said.

"What do you think they are planning to do?" Dr. Stein asked.

"Oh, nothing important," Lord Death said merrily. "I will let you go now and inform Spirrit of the situation. Bye!" Lord Death shut off the screen before Stein could respond.

"What do you actually think they are planning to do?" Nami asked as Lord Death turned away from the mirror.

Lord Death looked at Nami, and removed his mask. "Why, they are going to try to kill me, of course, and thus destroy the very balance of the universe," he said, his face showing fear, and determination.

"I will not allow that to happen. I will meet them on the field of battle, and destroy them without mercy," he vowed.

* * *

**Chapter Done!**

**It took way too long, though.**

**Point out my errors!**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	24. Chapter 25

**Chapter...25!**

**Ta-da!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on children! We need to leave in 10 minutes," Azuzai called up. It was almost 10 o'clock in the morning. Everyone was packing their possessions, preparing to head off to kill Lord Death. They were taking all of their clothes and other items because, the second the mission was done, they would leave.

And never come back.

Ruby exhaled nervously. She knew that she had nothing to worry about, but she couldn't help it. She was just an overly anxious person. She had been getting a nagging feeling in the back of her mind ever since she had been briefed on the plan on Tuesday. Today was Thursday. They would arrive in Death City later today, under the cover of silence, and under a massive soul protect spell. Then, on Friday, they would attack. Or, at least, they would scout, and check the perimeter, and basically just stand around while Alastor and Azuzai killed Lord Death.

She wondered what would happen after the Grim Reaper died. Any protections that he had placed would probably vanish, but that was probably it, right? But she still couldn't shake that bad feeling.

"Come on! Lets go!" Luna said, passing Ruby's door. "Everyone is waiting on the Jetrunner." The Jetrunner was basically a giant oval that had camouflage capabilities. How it actually flew was beyond Ruby.

"I'll be there in a second," Ruby said, rushing over to her closet to grab the rest of her clothes.

"Do you need any help?" Luna offered.

"No, it's fine," Ruby said. She wanted a little longer to collect her thoughts and hide her doubts.

"Okay. You still have some time," Luna said, walking away. What Ruby didn't know was that Luna had the same doubts as Ruby.

_What if the plan fails? _Luna thought. _If it does, then will we have to stay with these weirdos, or would we be allowed to leave? _She shook off the thought and nearly fell down the stairs, only to be caught by Tyson.

"You okay?" he muttered as he descended the stairs with her.

"Not really. I can't help but wonder what will happen if we fail. To us, I mean," Luna whispered.

"Well, I see only three options. Would you like me to list them?" he asked as they turned through the familiar, winding corridors.

"I can guess that we will be either free to go or have to stay and try again," Luna replied.

"That's only two," Tyson reminded her.

"Fine. Tell me the last one, almighty smart one" Luna retorted.

"Since you asked so nicely, I will," Tyson said with a smirk. "I think that, if the plan fails, then we will be replaced."

"That still doesn't tell me..." Luna swallowed, trailing off. "If we fail, they'll kill us," she whispered.

"Yes, so if the plan seems to fail, even the slightest, then we will have to get out of there as fast as possible," Tyson advised.

"We need to tell everyone else!" Luna said. starting to panic.

"Yes, we do," Tyson said, trying to calm his short, red-head girlfriend. "We can do it on the way there."

"What would the plan be, exactly?" Luna asked. "If we have to run, I mean."

"Well, Tab suggested that we scatter in pairs, and then meet up somewhere. He plans on going with Rosie if he needs to," Tyson explained. "That leaves you with me. We would head south and, after 2 months or so, we would go to a meeting point to make a plan of where to go from there."

"Where would Rosie and Tab go?" Luna asked. They had stopped walking and were now standing in an empty corridor.

"They would head north, all the way up to Canada. Tab and I have planned out where everyone else would go. We would all meet up later at Uluru," Tyson said, referring to the famous Australian landmark.

"Okay. Sounds good," Luna said. "But what if we get caught trying to run?" she asked.

"Well, think of it like an ambush. If you are ambushed and pinned down, you fight anyway, because if you fight, then you at least have a chance of surviving. Or you could distract the enemy and save one of your friends," Tyson said. "If we get caught, then the others might be able to escape while Azuzai is preoccupied with us."

Luna swallowed at his last comment. "You just had to mention Azuzai, didn't you," she said.

"We both know what would happen," Tyson said. "Lets just make sure that we don't get caught."

"Okay," Luna agreed, and they kept walking out of the front door. They pushed it open to reveal the small strip of land before the lowered drawbridge. They quickly crossed it and followed a stone path into the pine forest. They walked for a few minutes in silence until they reached a huge clearing. In the clearing was the Jetrunner, currently just sitting there and warming up its engines. There was a staircase extended from a small opening in its side, which would fold up neatly once they took to the air. Then, once in flight, the enormous aircraft would camouflage itself so no one would know it was there.

"I'm not late!" Ruby said, running past them with her suitcase, barreling up the stairs and into the vehicle.

"No, you most certainly are not," Azuzai said, following her more slowly. Before entering the aircraft, she turned and looked down at Luna and Tyson. "Hurry up and get on! We are waiting on you two!" she shouted, before turning and heading into the aircraft. Luna and Tyson hurried onto the craft after her, ducking in through the doorway which slid shut behind them.

The interior of the Jetrunner was just like that of a normal aircraft, but much more casual. It still had the same type of seats, but they were situated at tables that were spread far apart. There was even a small kitchen and a separate restrooms for the girls and the boys. Everyone was already seated. Rosie and Tab had saved seats for their partners, which they quickly took.

"We are now taking off. We should arrive in about ten hours," Alastor's voice sounded over the loud speaker. The airship had autopilot, but Alastor and Azuzai always stayed in the flight deck, to avoid the annoying chatter of the children. Which was just fine with all of the children.

"Okay," Tyson muttered to the table. "Lets go and tell everyone the backup plan," he ordered. The four children got up at once and quickly dispersed. Luna went over with Tyson and began to talk quietly with Sun, Jackson, Robin, and Lucifer. Rosie went and talked to Kailani and Lone Saber, who seemed to have already come with a similar plan, and Tab went and talked to Ammy and Ruby, who didn't trust him at first, but then quickly realized that he was trying to make sure that they didn't die.

That took them about 30 minutes, by which time they met back up at their table.

"Now what?" Luna asked, bored.

"Well, since I have nothing better to do, I will make some cookies," Rosie said.

"Can you make some fudge too?" Robin asked, overhearing the statement.

"And some brownies?" Sun asked, practically drooling at the thought of delicious, yummy brownies.

"Sure. I do have 10 hours," she said, standing up and walking over to the kitchen. The first cabinet she opened was filled with vials containing fluorescent liquids. "I'm guessing that those bottles don't have copyrighted cooking oil in them," she muttered, closing them.

"Oh! Let me see them!" Ruby said, walking over. "I know how to make an awesome potion that makes your eyes change colors with emotions!" she declared.

"No way," Luna said. "Prove it."

"I will," Ruby said. She swept all of the vials out of the cabinet and on to the counter, where she immediately began to start measuring and mixing.

"Now what?" Robin asked.

"We could play some music," Lucifer suggested, pulling a guitar case out of the luggage pile. "Wait, this isn't mine," he muttered, looking at the guitar. It was a much lighter color that his own

"It's mine," Tab said, taking the guitar. "But wait, if this one is mine, then whose is that?" he asked, pointing to another guitar. This one was a reddish-brown color.

"It's not mine," Lucifer said. "This one is mine," he gestured to a dark brown guitar.

"That one is mine," Jackson said, grabbing the reddish guitar.

"Whose guitar is this, then?" Tab asked, gesturing to a green guitar.

"That would be mine," Kai said, grabbing her guitar.

"You should all play a song together," Robin said excitedly.

"Let's just try and wing it," Tab suggested.

"I can help with that," Luna said, pulling out a small piano. She began to play a simple, repeating tune on it. Sun began to drum a beat on the table. Each of the guitars fell in with their own repeating tune, which changed whenever Luna changed the main melody. She eventually changed it into a tune that was quite similar to an existing song. Ammy and Robin, who had been playing cards, recognised the tune and began to sing along.

Lone Saber watched them all from a corner, his single violet eyes narrowed in concentration.

"What are you thinking about?" Tyson asked, sneaking up on him.

"What do you mean," Lone Saber inquired, turning to look at Tyson.

"You look really worried, that's all," Tyson said, sitting down next to him.

"I'm just worried..." he began, trailing off.

"You're worried that you will lose her," Tyson said, glancing over to where the others were. They had just finished the song and were high fiving each other, laughing. Lone Saber smiled as Kai nearly fell off of her perch.

"Yeah. You could say that," he muttered.

"Don't worry. I know the feeling," Tyson said. He glanced over to where Ruby and Rosie were, in the kitchen, making cookies and blowing stuff up. He could see Lucifer and Jackson watching them as well, smiling at the girls misadventures. "I think that we all do."

...

Kat yawned and opened his eyes. He could see a stream of sunlight poking through one of the boarded up windows. He started to sit up but stopped when he realized that Orion had fallen asleep next to him, and was now resting peacefully on his chest.

He was trying to figure out a way to get up without disturbing his sleeping partner. He eventually came to the conclusion that it was impossible to move without waking her. And waking her was simply out of the question. She would kill him if he woke her up.

He sighed and laid his head back down. He heard a quiet "Psst" noise and looked to his left. He could see Issac and Wade, both awake and in the same position that Kat was in: their partners were asleep on their chest, and they were too afraid to try and wake them up.

Kat held up his hand and pointed to his wrist, silently asking them what time it was. Wade looked over at the fallen clock and mimed the time, which was 2 in the afternoon. Kat frowned and, with a sigh, stared at the ceiling. They hadn't gone to sleep until 12:30 last night. Orion wouldn't be awake for at least another hour unless a loud noise woke her up.

Like Lord Death running into the room, banging a pot and a pan together.

Which he just did.

The sudden, loud noise woke everyone up and led to a great deal of swearing. Loki and Sir Theodore look like they wanted to eat him.

Eventually, Lord Death got them all up and out of bed. They then proceeded downstairs to the kitchen, while still in their pajamas. There was someone already in there, though.

"Rise and shine, children," the mysterious person said cheerfully. He turned around, and everyone recognized him at once.

"Spirit! Why are you back from the Tournament already?" Midnight asked, yawning.

"Well, our school is in 4th place out of 7, and I just couldn't watch anymore. It was giving me indigestion," he declared. "So I decided to come back here and help Lord Death watch you all."

"Whose winning?" Lyn inquired.

"Well, Europe is in last, then South America, then Asia, then us, and in third is Oceania, surprisingly, and then Africa, and then Antarctica is in first," he listed off. "I didn't even know that there was and Antarctic branch of the DWMA."

"Well, there is, and we are kicking your but!" Nascha exclaimed. This sparked shouting from the others, especially Lyn and Siamon, who were fiercely defending their continent.

"Well then, I need to go and fill Lord Death in on the details, so I will leave you all to your wonderful meal of bacon, eggs, and multiple types of pancakes!" Spirit declared, walking out of the kitchen.

...

"They seem like a good group of kids," Spirit said to Lord Death. They were now in the Deathroom, enjoying a nice cup of tea.

"They are," Lord Death agreed, drinking some of his tea. "And I would like to thank you for coming so quickly."

"Don't thank me. At least, not yet," Spirit said. "Thank me once we have gotten through the rest of this week without any issues."

"I only pray that Nami was wrong," Lord Death muttered. "I know that sounds bad, but..." he said, trailing off.

"I don't blame you," Spirit said understandingly, sipping his tea. "You remember what happened last time. All of those weapons and meisters killed, and those were the three star ones. If they decide to attack..." he paused. "I don't think that any of the kids will survive."

"I know. That is why you are here," Lord Death said. "If there is an attack, Myself forbid, we will have to destroy the enemies ourselves and protect the children at the same time."

Spirit frowned and set down his cup. "Why didn't you get the other Death Scythes to come back too? I mean, you could have canceled the Tournament," he stated.

"If I had done that, then I would have scared them off," Lord Death replied, pouring himself more tea.

"You're making it sound like you want them to attack," Spirit said suspiciously.

"I do," Lord Death said. "I have been searching for those three for many years, and now they might just show up at my front door. I don't want to miss that kind of opportunity."

"You sound fairly confident about this," Spirit mumbled.

"I am, because the likelihood of them attacking is little to none. For all I know, they could be on a different continent, hunting souls without anyone noticing. You are here merely as a safety net ," he said, but then he smiled. "If they do attack, however, then I know that I can beat them, especially when wielding you, Spirit. But like I said, it is very unlikely that they will attack," he said.

"I hope you are right," Spirit said, finishing up his tea.

"So do I," Lord Death murmured, too quietly for his friend to hear.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**I was really tired when I wrote this.**

**Point out my mistakes.**

**There are probably several.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	25. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26!**

**Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Siamon streched and yawned. It was Friday morning, and an early one at that. Spirit, who arrived yesterday, was already up and cooking. Siamon could smell it. And he was hungry. He got up slowly, carefully avoiding his sleeping comrades and their pets. He nearly tripped over Alkazor while trying not to step on Kat's face. Luckily, he didn't touch either.

He snuck down the hallway, past all of the ruined parts of the school, and into the kitchen. The kitchen itself was still fairly messy from the chocolate incident, where Kaldor, Cerberus, and Loki had gotten into a chocolate and made the kitchen look like an atomic bomb had gone off inside, but Lord Death had cleaned it up superbly.

"Morning," Siamon muttered as he took a seat on a checker board bar stool at the counter.

"Good morning, little student. What has you up so early?" Spirit asked cheerfully as he stirred pancake batter in a bowl.

"Well, I woke up, and half of the people around me snore like Wookiees, so it was very unlikely that I would fall back to sleep, and I was hungry, so I decided to get food as opposed to doing something else," Siamon explained, his face down on the counter.

"What else would you do?" Spirit asked, pouring some batter onto a pan.

"Well, I could go paint something, or listen to music, or prank someone, but I don't feel like it. I'm too hungry and tired," Siamon moaned. "Is the food ready?"

"Hold on, give it a sec," Spirit mumbled crossly.

"Hurry up," Siamon begged, smelling the pancakes.

"Okay, here you go," Spirit said, setting the plate of flapjacks down in front of him.

"Thank you!" Siamon exclaimed happily, grabbing a nearby fork.

"I hope you plan on sharing," Lyn said, walking in. Her short, bronze hair was disheveled, making the green streaks in it look like zombie worms.

"Good morning. Don't you look wonderful today?" Siamon asked cheekily.

"Shut up," Lyn said, sitting down as Spirit set down another plate of pancakes for her.

"Here you go," Spirit said.

"Thank you," Lyn muttered tiredly.

"Why are you up so early?" Siamon asked.

"Couldn't sleep. It sounds like a horde of the undead in there," Lyn said through a mouthful. "These are really good," she complimented, looking down at her food.

"Thank you," Spirit said graciously. He glanced at the clock, which now read 9:06. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go take some food to Lord Death," Spirit said, picking up a tray, complete with a vase and a little daisy bouquet, and exiting the moderately demolished kitchen. "Please rinse your dishes once you have finished," he added before the door shut on him.

"Okay," Lyn said, picking up her plate and placing it in the sink. "Come on, Siamon. Clean up your plate," she said.

"I don't want to," Siamon moaned.

"Do it!" Lyn shouted at him, threatening him with a fork.

"Okay! Gosh, this is so troublesome," Siamon said, practically dragging himself off of the stool and over to the sink.

"Thank you," Lyn said, rinsing the plates off and stacking them.

"Alright, let's go on a walk," Siamon said, ushering Lyn out the door. They had a tradition that, whenever a red-haired man made them food, they would go on a digestive walk. They went out into the hallway, greeting Avalon, Wade, Hanz, and Nascha as they headed out of the school.

"Where do you want to go?" Lyn asked as the exited the school. The sun was already up in the sky, chuckling in its weird way.

"Let's go that way," Lyn said, pointing to the west of city. "Kat told me that there is a nice park over there that we can chill at for a little while."

"Alright, you lead the way then," Siamon suggested. Suddenly, they heard shouting from inside of the school.

"What's going on?" Lyn asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Siamon said, hustling her down the stairs.

"Siamon, what did you do?" Lyn asked angrily.

"Just a few pranks. You know, the usual," Siamon said quickly. "Just buckets of water on cracked doors, trip wires, a bit of dynamite."

"You are hopeless," Lyn muttered.

"I know. And that is why I am your partner. You need someone hopeless," Siamon laughed. Lyn joined in. They could hear someone emerging from the school, cursing Siamons' name.

"Let's run," Lyn suggested. "Someone might be trying to kill you."

"Lead the way," Siamon said, and with that, Lyn took off down an ally way with Siamon in tow, both laughing their heads off.

...

"Oh. My. Death," Orion screamed, walking back into the school.

"It isn't that bad," Kat said, holding back a snicker. They had both been caught in a prank, probably Siamons', and now they were both drenched and scorched.

"He just had to use dynamite, didn't he?" she screeched. "I am going to kill him when he gets back here."

"Thanks for taking that one," Avalon praised, coming up from behind her friend.

"Yeah, we are still recovering from his last prank," Wade muttered. He was met with confused looks. "He pulled a prank on me and Avalon a few days ago, using bubblegum, dental floss, and C4."

"It was horrible," Avalon said, shuddering at the memory.

"Did he destroy your favorite t-shirt?" Orion asked angrily, gesturing to her white blouse and yellow vest, which were practically ruined

"Chill," Nascha interrupted, walking over to the very angry short girl. "I can fix."

"Really?" Orion asked.

"Yeah. I'd need a few items, and a spell book, but it is possible. It would be easy, in fact," Nascha said confidently. "I don't have the book with me though. I'd have to summon it, and it needs to be a full moon for that."

"When is the next full moon?" Orion asked eagerly.

"I think it is today, actually," Nascha said. "I don't know why it's called a full moon. It's not like the moon changes its shape. It's always a crescent."

"That's interesting," Wade said. "I shall look into that in the future. There must be a book on it somewhere in the library."

"We can look into that later," Avalon said. "A lot later," she emphasized.

"Okay," Wade said

"Anyway," Avalon said, giving Wade a hard look. "Where is everyone else?"

"I saw Jeremy and Midnight. They've been watching that _Supernatural _show since two in the morning. Issac and Kuri are still asleep, and Nami is somewhere in the school, I think," Nascha said. "Yeah. She's in the ventilation shaft somewhere in the north part of the school. I can sense her soul."

"I see. What is she doing over there?" Wade asked, looking at Nami's far away soul. "I think that she is reading a magazine."

"Not surprising. It's probably a fashion magazine. Where else ould she get that nice blue jacket and black skinny jeans," Avalon said.

"It goes really well with her hair, doesn't it," Nascha commented. "All those blues and blacks in contrast with her white hair, but her blue eyes really bring the look together," she added.

"Maybe she can find something to match my hair," Avalon muttered. "I mean, not much goes with green hair."

"You're the one who dyes it," Wade muttered quietly.

"And? Is there something wrong with my choice of hair color?" Avalon snapped.

"No, no. It's fine," Wade said, with his hands up in surrender.

"Anyway," Orion said, giving the two bickering partners a hard look. "What about Lyn and Siamon?"

"They probably went on their digestive walk," Hanz suggested.

"What?" Kat asked, confused.

"Their digestive walk. They went on one yesterday too. It's that, when a red-headed gentleman makes them food, they go for a walk afterwards," Hanz explained.

"Why would they...?" Kat asked, trailing off with a confused expression.

"I have no idea. Something that their friend told them to do or something. It's for luck, I suppose," Hanz said.

"I hope they're back soon," Orion muttered, looking out of a window.

...

"Wow, this place is amazing," Lyn breathed. They had finally reached the park. It was fairly small, but it had huge trees, the smallest ones being the size of a two-story house. The ground was loose gravel, like someone had taken a bunch of pebbles and just coated the ground with them.

"Yeah. The pebbles are a bit strange, though," Siamon commented.

"Whatever," Lyn dismissed. "Let's walk around for a bit, and then go back."

"Alright," Siamon said as they made their way along a pebble free path.

"Wait a second," Lyn said, freezing in place and listening hard.

"What's wrong? We should be completely alone," Siamon said, glancing around.

"I know. Now stop talking," Lyn said, closing her eyes.

"No, you don't. There is literally no one left in town, and..." Siamon trailed off as he began to hear the noises too.

"Quick, use your soul perception and try to see where they are," Lyn ordered.

"Alright," Siamon muttered, lowering his head. "I can't promise anything, though." He lifted his head and looked around, peering over his square glasses. The pupils had vanished from his light brown eyes.

"Where are they?" Lyn whispered. Siamon moved close to her, silently taking her hand and squeezing it. He looked over to their left and nodded his head. Lyn nodded back.

"It looks like it's just two regular humans, but there is something odd about them," Siamon muttered.

"They must have some sort of soul protect on," Lyn whispered. She could hear the noises getting louder. "Are they witches?"

"No. If they were witches, then they could have just cast a spell to make themselves completely silent," Siamon muttered. "A witch must have placed soul protect on them."

"How close are they?" Lyn asked.

"100 meters and closing," Siamon murmured. "Wait a second," he said, squinting.

"What is it?" Lyn muttered.

"There are more than two, but only two are focusing on us. The others are moving towards the school," Siamon said.

"The school is being attacked," Lyn realized. "We have to warn the others."

"Weapon form, now," Siamon ordered. Lyn, who usually never took orders from anyone, immediately changed into her green and white rapier form when she heard the seriousness in her partners voice. Siamon took off towards the school at a break neck pace.

"Shit. I don't know which way the school is," Siamon cursed.

"Next left, and hurry," Lyn said urgently as Siamon took the turn too quickly and resorted to bouncing off the wall before continuing. They could hear the noise getting even louder, now in the form of footsteps following they stopped.

"They foot steps are gone," Lyn murmured.

"Then where did they go," Siamon asked, looking back.

"Right here," a flash of a black and green steel sword sent Siamon flying into the side of a building. Siamon pulled himself out of the building, groaning with pain. Somehow, he only had a seriously bruised left arm and a cut along his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Lyn asked angrily, her face appearing in the thin blade of the rapier.

"Me?" the voice asked. Siamon looked up and saw a tall, pale boy with black and silver hair. He had black tattoos crisscrossing his arms.

"No, the other guy who just threw me into a wall. Of course I'm asking you," Siamon muttered.

"I'm Lucifer, but that doesn't matter much," the boy said, kicking Siamon gut and in the face with heavy black combat boots.

"And why is that?" Siamon asked through a mouthful of blood.

"Because he isn't going to kill you," a different boy said, emerging from a shadow. He was equally tall with black hair, and only a single, violet eye. The other was covered with an eye patch. If this wasn't terrifying enough, he had an enormous double-bladed scythe slung casually over his shoulder.

"You are good at hiding his pain and emotions," Lucifer commented. "I will leave him to you now, Lone Saber," he added before taking off down the alley and turning a corner, vanishing out of sight.

"Where is he going? Doesn't he want to kill me?" Siamon asked. "I am offended."

"He has more important things to take care of. I'm sure that he would love to kill you, though," Lone Saber said. "I will kill you for him, though, so don't worry."

"And he said your name was Lone Saber, right?" Siamon inquired. Lone Saber gave no indication of whether or not this was the case, so Siamon continued. "Who the hell names their child Lone Saber?"

"I chose that name myself. I wanted to forget my past," Lone Saber replied, adjusting the scythe over his shoulder.

_His scythe is like Avalon, _Lyn thought to herself. _There is something odd about it, though. I can't put my finger on what it is._

"Really? And you chose that?" Siamon laughed.

"Well, at least I my nickname isn't Sage," Lone Saber commented, making Siamon freeze.

"What makes you think that I'd have a nickname like that?" Siamon asked casually. He had picked himself up and was now leaning against an undamaged part of the wall. He appeared bored, but inside, he was freaking out. _How could he possibly know that?_ he thought to himself.

"I know that your partner gave it to you. Her name is Lyn Silvetta, right? And that must make you Siamon Jarthe," Lone Saber commented, causing Siamon even more internal panic.

"Well, since you appear to know my partners name, how about you tell us what you scythe's name is?" Siamon asked, stalling for time and ideas. Lone Saber stooped down and picked up Siamon's glasses, which had been knocked off and cracked, and covered in droplets of blood.

"Lucifer was right," Lone Saber said, ignoring Siamons' question and depositing the glasses into his pocket. "You are good at hiding your emotions and pain."

"Why thank you," Siamon said graciously. "Not many people recognize that talent and I don't typically get to display it that often."

"You aren't perfect, though," Lone Saber said, smirking. "I can see the panic and fear in your eyes, even past those stupid glasses."

"Well, a stranger that just attacked me is now telling me stuff about my life that no one else knows," Siamon replied. "I was always afraid that I'd get a crazy stalker fan, but somehow I know that you are not one of them," he said. Lone Saber looked at him curiously.

"How about you tell us why you are here? And then maybe we could kill you instead of you killing us," Lyn said, cutting to the chase.

"Well, since you will never be able to tell anyone, I suppose that I can enlighten you," Lone Saber said.

"Please do," Siamon said. He straightened up off of the wall, holding back a small groan of pain as searing pain shot through his chest. If the wound had been any deeper, then he would probably be dead by now. Heck, if he didn't get any medical attention soon then he would end up dead anyway.

"It's quite simple, really. We are here to kill Lord Death, but you won't be able to tell anyone that," he said, slinging the scythe off of his shoulder and spinning it with ease. "I'm going to kill you right here and now." He brought the scythe around, straight towards Siamon's neck. Siamon barely managed to dodge it, ducking and rolling out of the way. Lone Saber yanked the green scythe out of the wall and continued to advance on Lone Saber, attacking with both ends of the scythe.

"We need to warn the others. There isn't much time," Lyn said loudly. Siamon nodded, remembering the original plan.

"Which way?" he asked, dodging the crazy eyepatched boys attacks.

"To your left," Lyn answered. Siamon immediately tried to move towards the left, only to have his chest slashed again, this time much deeper.

"Oh, no you don't," Lone Saber said. "You aren't going anywhere."

_That's what you think,_ Siamon thought to himself.

Lone Saber swung again at Siamon, who ducked underneath him and kicked Lone Saber in the gut, sending him flying backwards. The scythe landed with one of it's blades down on the concrete, cutting through it like paper. As Lone Saber struggled to pry the scythe lose, Siamon then charged at the fallen boy, brandishing Lyn in front of him. He stepped on the head of the scythe just as Lone Saber yanked it out. The force launched Siamon through the air and to the top of a building.

"Damn it," Lone Saber said as he watched Siamon disappear.

"It's okay," Kai said from her scythe form. "The others are already at the school. It doesn't matter what happens to them."

"Let's go join them, then. I want to get this mission over with," Lone Saber said, running towards the towering school.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Okay, so half of this chapter kept getting deleted, so there may be some weird transitions somewhere in it.**

**Please point them out.**

**I will then fix them.**

**And any of my spelling mistakes.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	26. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27!**

**Yes!**

**Indeed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kat sighed and began to pace around the kitchen.

"Where could they be?" Orion asked, feeding off of her partners anxiety.

"They'll be back soon, I'm sure of it," Nascha said from one of the stools.

"They've been gone and hour!" Kat exclaimed, his nervousness causing his voice to raise.

"If Lord Death finds out that they left the school grounds without his permission..." Orion trailed off.

"We'd all be in trouble for not telling him," Hanz said. "I don't want to get in trouble again. I'm a good kid. I don't get in trouble. I only get in trouble when someone misinterprets my accent."

"We know," Orion said. She got up and began pacing. Kat immediately took her vacated seat.

"Are you guys taking turns or something?" Nascha asked as she finished off her pancakes.

"Yes, yes we are," Orion said, deep in thought.

"Guys, we need you now," Kuri said, rushing into the kitchen.

"What? Why?" Kat asked, startled.

"There is something going on. Come with me quickly," Kuri said, vanishing out the door, leaving the others to follow her.

"What about everyone else?" Nascha asked, struggling to keep up with Kuri's pace.

"We're here," Issac said, turning a corner and joining the group with Midnight, Nami, and Jeremy. Issac shot a death glare at Jeremy, who ignored it.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Midnight asked.

"There are intruders in the school. Avalon and Wade are already in the Deathroom, which is where we are heading right now," Issac explained. "Lord Death asked us to fetch you."

They turned a corner and saw a strange girl heading quietly in the opposite direction. She turned and saw that people were following her, and took off.

...

"Guys, I've been spotted," Ruby said into her mic, running quickly from the DWMA students.

"Just go ahead with the plan," Azuzai replied calmly.

"Wait," Ammy said in her weapon form, a katana. "Something isn't right."

"Shit. Lord Death is coming out of the Deathroom. He know what's going on," Ruby whispered. She saw Lord Death practically rocket past her, looking furious. Ruby took that opportunity to mutter "Flutterby, Butterfly" under her breath, turning herself and Ammy into small butterflies. They both spiraled out of an opening in the ruined wall and into the bright sky.

"That isn't the only bad news," Ammy said. "I think that Lord Death has a Death Scythe with him."

"Are you sure?" Azuzai asked, slightly panicked.

"Yes, I am positive. I didn't see it, but I can sense it's soul," Ruby said, alarmed.

"This puts an entirely new twist on the plan. Meet us outside," Azuzai said.

"Roger that," Ruby said as the two little butterflies fluttered down towards the front of the school.

...

Lord Death burst out of the school doors, the students in tow. Leader stood casually in the courtyard, his hands behind his back as if he had been waiting for Lord Death. His children were scattered about behind him, all of them ready to fight. Upon seeing the armed enemy, the DWMA students took up their arms, their partners transforming in case of attack.

"Alastor. What are you doing here?" Lord Death asked casually, spotting the balding man.

"Oh, nothing much. I know that this must be quite the surprise for you all, me being here, but it is for a purpose. I'm terribly sorry if I interrupted anything," Alastor replied good-naturedly. A shadowy dog stood next to him, barking as it say the other animals. Alastor shooed it away, and it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"No, not at all. You have good timing," he said. "But I see that you brought some friends. Care to introduce them?" Lord Death asked.

"No, thank you. It's easier to kill someone if you don't know their name," Alastor said.

"I know, but is common curtusey," Lord Death said.

"I'm not really feeling the whole common curtosey vibe here," Alastor said.

"Well, I can name at least one of your friends," Lord Death. "But she appears to be hiding," he added.

"You have a good eye, as always," Azuzai purred, emerging from the dark shadows. "But I am not hiding. I am merely awaiting one of our members. Here he comes now," she said as Lone Saber walked up th steps and came up between Alastor and Azuzai.

"Tell us how it went," Alastor encouraged.

"What are you talking about?" Lord Death asked.

"Well, we were going to come into the school quietly and kill you, but we ran into a few of your students," Lone Saber said.

"What?" Lord Death practically shouted.

"Here you go," Lone Saber said, reaching into his pocket and tossing something to Lord Death. It landed at his feet. "I'm sure that the boy died from his wounds by now."

"Oh my," Lord Death said, picking up the object. It was Siamons glasses, broken and covered in blood. Lord Death had no idea that Siamon and Lyn were very alive and slowly making their way towards the school, slowed down by Siamon's injuries.

"You really should leave," Nami said quietly to the enemy.

"And why would we do that, little girl?" Azuzai sneered.

"Well, Lord Death is about to kill you, and if you left, then that probably wouldn't happen," Midnight said helpfully. "And don't call my partner "little girl". It's weird."

"How does he plan on killing us?" Alastor asked. "He has no weapon, at least no Death Scythe that can stand up against Azuzai."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Spirit said, walking out of the school and next to Lord Death. "Alastor, Azuzai. I would say that it is nice to see you, but then I'd be lying."

"Hello Spirit," Alastor acknowledged.

"Well, this changes everything," Azuzai said.

"Not really," Spirit said, transforming in his weapon form of a plain black scythe with a cross-like handle.

"Spirit is right, I'm afraid. You are still going to die," Lord Death said.

"Hmm..." Azuzai mused as she transformed in her weapon form, a long spear with a wickedly sharp blade on one end and a sickly green skull on the other that shimmered with magical potential.

"Hmmm indeed," Alastor said, catching the spear. "Lord Death wielding Death Scythe. This should be a good fight."

"Children, get back," Lord Death warned. Immediately, everyone backed up, even the enemy, in order to give them space to fight. The DWMA students hid in behind one of the short cement walls behind Lord Death.

Alastor raised up the spear, which began to shimmer and glow. Lord Death charged at Alastor and brought the scythe straight down towards Alastors head, almost ending the fight before it could begin. Alstor blocked it, allowing the scythe to get dangerously close to his face before catching it with the spear point. He pushed the scythe off and spun the spear around, striking at Lord Death with the skull. Lord Death blocked it easily with his hand and went back on the offensive.

"Look at him go," Wade said in awe as Lord Death moved at lightning speeds.

"Yeah. There's no way that they can lose," Avalon said from her scythe form, watching as the man, Alastor, barely managed to keep up with the flurry of blows.

"It's too easy," Jeremy said suddenly.

"You think? I bet I could beat that dude," Issac said.

"No, idiot. Think about it for a second," Jeremy snapped. "They came to Death City in the 2 weeks where there is supposed to be no one but Lord Death here. They also made sure that they came into the city unnoticed. You heard about what happened to Siamon and Lyn," he added sadly.

"I refuse to believe that they're dead," Orion said in her fan form.

"And look at the kids faces," Jeremy said. Everyone glanced over at the enemy. They didn't look worried or afraid. They just looked bored, as if they were waiting for something to happen and wishing that it would hurry up.

"There must be a trick," Orion agreed. "But what?"

"Wade, Kat, Jeremy, Midnight," Kuri said. "Scan everywhere. Look for anything out of the ordinary. Use your soul perception. Find the trick," she ordered.

"Got it," Kat said. They all closed their eyes briefly, some bowing their heads, before simultaneously opening their eyes. Their pupils had all vanished, and now they looked all around, searching for the trick.

"I don't see anything," Midnight said, squinting towards the east.

"Neither do...wait a second," Kat said. His eyes widened. "It's Saimon and Lyn! They aren't moving very quickly, though."

"Someone needs to get there now," Wade said, looking in the same direction. "There's something wrong with Siamon."

"Kat, Orion, grab the medical case and get there as soon as possible," Issac said. "Go into the school, take a right and follow that hallway. You should reach a side exit with a medical case next to it."

"Got it. Let's go," Kat said, grabbing Orion and sprinting into the school, vanishing down the hallway. The two little dragons followed them high above, circling the school.

"The rest of you, keep on looking," Issac said. "We need to figure out what is going on."

"Well, the souls of the enemy tell me that they are up to no good, and that they aren't overly anxious," Wade said, gazing at the group of children.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked curiously as she scanned the west part of town.

"Their level of anxiety is lower than expected. If I was in their place right now, then I'd probably pass out from panic. These people are about as concerned as someone getting a photo taken," Wade explained.

"That is unusual," Avalon said.

"There is someone over there," Midnight said, gesturing to the line of buildings about a two miles away from the school. "I can't really tell, though. My soul perception isn't that strong over long distances." It was true. Midnight used her soul perception excellently for about 50 meters surrounding herself, but not much farther without blurring the vision.

"That can't be the trick. There isn't anything that someone could do from that far away," Avalon said. "Keep looking."

"No, wait," Nascha said suddenly. She closed her eyes muttered under her breath. When she opened them, her pupils were enormous. She turned and squinted towards the tower.

"What are you doing?" Wade asked.

"Oh my Death, this isn't possible," Nascha murmured quietly.

"What is it?" Nami asked urgently.

"I think it's..." Nascha trailed off. "But it can't be him."

"Who is it?" Midnight inquired.

"It's Deadshot," Nascha gasped in horror. "But why is he here? He is useless without a meister, and I killed his last one," she muttered.

"What does it matter?" Nami asked.

"He's Deadshot. In the hands of a proper meister, he can shoot a penny out of someone's pocket at over a mile away," Nascha said.

"But that building is over two miles away. He can't do anything when he is that far away, even with a meister," Hanz said.

"I'm not so sure," Nascha muttered.

...

"You have gotten old, Alastor," Lord Death said, swinging Death Scythe over and over. "It's a shame, really. The last time we fought was much more challenging."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Alastor said, barely blocking each attack. He was bleeding from several cuts along his back and arms. "Not everyone can be immortal, though."

"That's quite alright," Lord Death said, easily dodging several of Alastors weak attacks. "In fact, I prefer it that way. It make it possible for me to kill you."

"Of course," Alastor said. Lord Death moved suddenly, using the scythe like a hook to tear the spear out of Alastors hands. It clattered on the ground and changed back into Azuzai, who remained in a crouched position.

"Well, that was easy," Lord Death said, leveling the razor-sharp tip of Death Scythe with Alastors neck. "Prepare to die."

...

Tyson and Tab sat on the roof of a tall building in Death City. Tab was looking through a pair of bionoculars.

"I think something is happening," Tab said, squinting towards the school. "Get ready." Tyson merely nodded and transformed into a Barret M107 sniper rifle, which Tab caught.

"Ready to resonate," Tyson muttered.

"Alright, I think that we've waited long enough," Tab said. "Let's go soul resonance." He began to pass his soul wavelength into Tyson, who amplified it and passed it back, a process that they repeated over and over. The gun barrel began to glow red with energy.

"Soul Resonance at 97 percent," Tyson said. "Take your time."

"Alright. Aiming now," Tab said, peering into the scope of the rifle. He could see the Leader fighting with Lord Death, and sucking badly. Lord Death ripped the Azuzai out of Alastors hands, leaving him defenceless.

"You may want to hurry so we don't lose the Leader," Tyson suggested.

"Fine, fine," Tab muttered, not paying attention. He was focusing on the task at hand.

"I'll tell you when," Tyson said, closing his eyes. He used a small fraction of his soul's wavelength to check the wind speeds, direction, and the distance.

"Anytime now," Tab said, keeping the scope on target.

"Now," Tyson said, and Tab pulled the trigger.

"Killswitch," they said together, naming the resonance. They watched as a single red bullet shot forth from the muzzle of the gun. And this was no ordinary bullet. This bullet was filled with the soul resonance, and could now pass through anything.

And anything means anything.

Tab stood up and smiled as Tyson transformed back into his usual, spiky haired self. He passed a hand through his grey hair.

"Do you think we hit him?" Tyson asked.

"Wait for it..." Tab said, placing a finger to his lips. Suddenly, they heard several screams of shock. "I think that we hit him."

They both turned and walked back into the building and down the many flights of stairs.

The whole time they could hear the screams and shouts as the DWMA students watched their powerful headmaster get assassinated in front of them.

...

Back in the castle, inside of a cell, sat Naresa. For some odd reason, as she lay on the bed, she smiled. And laughed. She straightened up as a shadowy wolf appeared in her room.

"Hello there, little one," Naresa said to the daemon. It gave a tiny bark and licked her outstretched hand with its shadowy tongue. "What news do you have for me?" she asked.

The wolf creature barked, and told her the story. Luckily Naresa could understand all of her creations.

"And Alastor still suspects nothing," Naresa said. "He still thinks that you are a stupid animal with no loyalties."

The shadow growled angrily, its red eyes glowing.

"But I know better," Naresa said, calming the daemon down. She suddenly clutched her shoulder as agonizing pain washed over her. The wolf barked with concern.

"It's just the poison," Naresa muttered. She let a cry as the pain intensified. "Go and continue your spying. There is nothing you can do here," she said, groaning in pain.

The wolf creature whined, but obeyed his true master and vanished, going back to his false one.

Naresa lay back down on the bed. She knew that she only had 6 hours to live now, maybe less.

But she was going to make sure that these last hours were put to good use, mainly to kill the people who betrayed her and left her in a cell to rot

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Yes!**

**Point out my mistakes!**

**Suggest something if you want to!**

**And I took down the form. Don't panic. I know it's gone.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	27. Chapter 28

**Next Chapter!**

**You're all going to hate me.**

**Oh well!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kat raised through Death City at a break neck pace, jumping across roofs.

"Oh my death, hurry!" Orion said from her fan form.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kat asked. He jumped from a low roof to a higher one. It was clear that he wasn't going to make it, so he opened Orion and swung her as hard as possible, launching himself upwards, high enough to allow him to land on the roof.

"For death's sake, don't do that," Orion exclaimed.

"Okay, either I go faster and almost die multiple times while running, or stay at a normal pace and stop almost dying. I can't do both," Kat retorted as he swung onto another building. "If this stupid medical case wasn't weighing me down, then this wouldn't be happening," he complained. He paused for a second as he heard a single, loud _bang _from the direction of the school, followed by shouting, but he decided to ignore it. Whatever it was, it could be taken care of by the others. His job was to help Siamon.

"If Siamon wasn't dying, then this wouldn't be happening. Heck, if those psychos weren't here, then this wouldn't be happening," Orion said, cursing under her breath. "There is nothing that we can do about it, though. The point is that Siamon is injured. We can't undo it, but we can help him," she muttered.

"Yeah," Kat said, stopping on top of a particularly tall house.

"Why are you stopping?" Orion practically screamed, the dragon grip on the fan tightening around Kat's wrist.

"Using my soul perception to make sure we are going the right way," Kat said, looking around. "Chill out," he muttered, and the grip relaxed around his wrist. "Thank you."

"HURRY UP!" Orion shouted. "We're wasting time!"

"Oh my death! Relax! Please, just relax! They're three blocks that way, on top of the weird, boxy, multicolored apartment complex," Kat shouted back, jumping off the roof and heading towards their companions location.

"Please let him be all right," Orion whispered, repeating the phrase like a mantra. Kat couldn't help but pray for the same thing as he ran.

In less than 5 minutes, they landed on the funky apartment building. Orion let out a gasp and changed back to her human form, running over to Siamon. He was lying on the ground, not moving. The front of his grey, cat eared hoodie was stained with blood. He looked strange without his glasses.

Lyn was next to him, applying pressure to his chest. She looked shell-shocked.

"Lyn!" Orion called out. Lyn looked up, as if she wasn't sure who they were.

"Orion? Kat?" she said, finally recognising them. "Please, you have to help him," she said, trembling.

"Alright, keep applying pressure," Kat said, kneeling next to Siamon. "What have you done for him so far?" he asked, checking for signs of breathing. It was dangerously shallow.

"He seemed fine, but then he collapsed, so I rolled him on his back and I've been applying pressure, but I don't know what else to do!" Lyn said, her voice rising with hysteria.

"Okay, I need you to calm down," Orion said. Lyn took a deep, shaky breath and relaxed slightly. "Good enough," Orion muttered. "Now, when I count to 3, you are going to remove your hands, and I will put mine there instead, okay?" Orion asked. Lyn seemed to not hear her. "Okay?" she asked again, this time more forcefully.

"Okay," Lyn whispered.

"Okay, on the count of three...1...2...3!" Orion shouted the last number, and Lyn quickly removed her hands. Orion placed hers over the long chest wound, which immediately soaked them with blood. She tried not to shudder.

"Kat, pressure is leaving his chest cavity. I think that something happened to his lung," Orion warned.

"Alright," Kat said, snapping open the first aid bag. He yanked out what looked like a large, plastic credit card, a role of medical tape, and a scalpel. Lyn let out a small whimper at the sight of the knife, but all Kat used it for was to cut through Siamon's t-shirt, exposing the shallower parts of the cuts. He nodded to Orion who, in a single move, removed her hands and wiped away some of the blood. Kat placed the plastic down on the holes in Siamon's chest. Orion and Kat immediately began to tape the plastic down, preventing anymore air from escaping from his chest.

"Orion, check for other openings. We may have missed something," Kat warned. He went back into the medical kit and extracted several rolls of bandages. Once Orion had finished checking for other injuries, he wrapped the bandages around Siamon's chest. They quickly began to darken with blood.

Orion sighed. "This will have to do. We can get more help for him back at the-," she was cut off as Siamon began to cough.

"What the hell?" Kat said, looking over Siamon, who was still coughing loudly. Suddenly, he stopped.

"What's happening?" Lyn asked, horrified. Blood began to leak out of Siamon's mouth.

"Shit! His lung is filling with blood," Kat cursed.

"I told you so!" Orion said, snatching the medical kit from Kat's side and yanking a tube out of it.

"What are you doing?" Lyn asked.

"Shhh!" Kat said. "We need to focus." Lyn sat back uncomfortably. She hated feeling this useless. Orion took the scalpel and made an incision in Siamon's side, and placed the short tube into it. Orion then placed something like a turkey paster at the end and began to extract blood out of the tube. It was painfully slow, and took at least 2 minutes. For Lyn, it felt like centuries. After those 2 minutes, Siamon's breathing began to ease up.

"Alright, we need to get him to the school now," Kat said. He ran to the side of the building and peered down. "Crap. We need some sort of stretcher."

"Kat," Orion said, getting his attention while bandaging up Siamon's side. "The kit comes with a stretcher," she said, extracting 2 expandable bars and a length of fabric.

"Sweet," Kat muttered. As he and Orion got to work assembling the stretcher, Lyn sat in silence and held her partner's hand. He looked like he was sleeping, except for all the blood covering him. Lyn removed her dark green hoodie and lay it over his chest, hiding the horrible wound.

_He acted like he was just fine, _Lyn thought to herself. _I should have seen how bad his wounds were the very second he got them._ She felt like she had failed him. He had hid his pain so she wouldn't panic, and so the enemy wouldn't know of their advantage. _And I had no idea,_ Lyn thought miserably. She felt tears begin to blur her eyes._ No, I can't cry. I never cry, _Lyn thought, but she couldn't stop it.

"Lyn, we need to go now," Orion said gently as she and Kat lifted up the stretcher.

"Yeah, right," Lyn said, moving to wipe away her tears but stopping when she remembered that her hands were covered in blood. She swallowed and stood up.

"Alright, let's go," Kat said, jumping off the side of the building with the front of the stretcher. He and Orion landed softly on the ground, providing minimum impact. They ran smoothly across the roads, with Lyn leading them towards the school.

"We need to hurry," Orion said. "Lord Death is still at the school, fighting that weird guy. We don't know where his followers are now."

"Oh, great," Lyn said, feeling faint.

"It'll be fine," Kat said before stopping.

"What? What's wrong?" Lyn asked. She noticed that Kat's eyes were staring straight over Lyn's head. She turned around and saw two boys, standing on top of a building.

"What is with people standing on top of buildings?" Orion muttered.

"You know that it provides a distinct advantage," Kat said. "But we don't have time to explain that."

"They don't look very friendly," Lyn muttered. She saw the one of the boys, the one with the silver hair, transform into a gun. More specifically, a sniper rifle, which his partner proceeded to aim directly at them.

"Dumpster to the right!" Kat shouted, seeing the threat. He and his partner jumped to the right, with Lyn a split second behind them, as a spray of bullets erupted at their feet. They took cover behind the enormous garbage container and set down Siamon.

"What are we going to do?" Orion asked, covering her head as bullets pinged against the metal of the dumpster, denting it. The firing ceased, and, after a few seconds, Lyn took the chance to peek out from behind the dumpster.

"I don't see them anymore!" she reported.

"What? Let me check," Orion said, looking around the side of the trash container. "Where did they go..." she trailed off, arching her neck to get a better view.

Which was a huge mistake.

A shot fire off and Orion let out a screech of pain, falling back behind the dumpster. She was clutching her throat.

"Orion!" Kat shouted

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Lyn asked, forcibly removing Orion's hands from throat. All Orion could do was swallow, blood welling up from a deep cut on her neck. Lyn released her hands, allowing Orion to apply pressure.

"We need to get this wrapped. I think it nicked her carotid," Kat muttered, going for the medical case, only to have several bullets hit it, destroying all the contents.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the attacker called down. He had moved positions so he had a clear shot at them, and now was aiming right at the four students.

"Not so fast, you stupid bastards!" a voice screamed. It was Nascha, with Hanz, who was currently in his machine gun form. Nascha opened fire on the enemy, firing at a rate of 1300 rounds per minute. It was safe to say that the enemy thought it was best to find some better cover.

"Nascha? What the hell?" Lyn asked.

"I'm going to kill you!" she screamed.

"Nascha? Hanz?" Kat asked, confused. "What happened?"

"Those bastards shot and killed Lord Death!" Nascha screamed, tears streaming down her face. Kat felt his blood turn to ice, and saw shocked expressions on Lyn's and Orion's faces, mirroring his own. "I'll kill them all!" Nascha shouted, taking off after the two boys.

"We have to let her take care of them," Lyn said. "We need to get Siamon and Orion back to the school now." Kat looked at her, unresponsive. Orion helpfully began to cough up blood, bringing Kat out of his shock.

"Alright. Lyn, you're going to have to help me carry the stretcher. You'll go first and guide me while I use my soul perception to check for any other enemies," Kat ordered.

"Alright. Let's go," Lyn said. Orion got up, holding her throat, which was still bleeding. They headed quickly up to the school, meeting no opposition on their way.

...

Lyn and Kat hurried up the stairs to the school. The front entrance was completely deserted, except for a great deal of blood. Lyn swallowed when she saw it, remembering what Nascha had said: _They shot and killed Lord Death._

"There are some people in the Deathroom," Kat said.

They hurried into the school and into Lord Death's room.

"Oh my death," Lyn said as the hurried along the guillotine path and up onto the platform. The room was filled with several chairs, hospital beds, stretchers, and an operation table. Lord Death was lying there, on a hospital bed. There were machines hooked up to him, making him look like and alien. He had bandages covering his chest, which were already soaked with blood. Spirit was there, keeping a careful eye on his friend. He turned when he heard Lyn's outburst.

"What happened?" Spirit asked, immediately catching sight of Siamon.

"We were attacked by this weird guy with a scythe. He slashed Siamon on the chest, but we managed to get away, and then Kat and Orion came to help us and-," Lyn cut off, struggling to keep her composure.

"Okay. I see that they provided the necessary first aid. Well done," Spirit praised. "I can sew up his wounds. It will be a pretty crude job, but there isn't much I can do about it."

"Thank you so much," Lyn said, throwing her arms around him. Behind them, Orion collapsed. Kat caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Shit," he muttered, laying her down gently. Spirit came over quickly and began to look over Orion's neck.

"It appears that she has lost conciousness. Her external jugular vein has been damaged," Spirit muttered. "This is not good. Do either of you know how to suture a vein together?" he asked.

"Um, not really," Kat said.

"Well, heres a crash course. You need to find each end of the artery and sew it together. Luckily, the wound did not sever it completely and all you'll have to do is sew up the hole. At least we won't have to cut open her neck," Spirit said, ending his sentence rather cheerfully.

"Alright. I think I can manage that," Kat said.

"Okay. You're going to have to do it from where you are. We need the operating table for Siamon," Spirit said, handing the threaded needle to Kat.

"Of course," Kat said, swallowing slightly as he accepted the tool from Spirit.

"Lyn, you need to go help Kat," Spirit ordered. Seeing the girl begin to protest, he said, "You need to give her oxygen so she doesn't die. You also need to monitor her blood pressure and heart beat while Kat sews her throat shut."

Lyn frowned, not wanting to leave her partners side.

"Lyn, I have to cut Siamon open and repair his lung. That is something that you will not want to see," Spirit said, putting up a dividing curtain. Lyn nodded and went over to where Kat was.

She took a cloth and wiped away some of the blood, allowing Kat to see what he was doing. She then began to bag Orion, using a bag valve mask with one hand and keeping a hand on her pulse with the other. Kat worked quietly, concentrating

...

"I think I'm done," Kat said, his forearms covered in blood. Spirit dashed over, wearing scrubs and covered in Siamon's blood to glance over it quickly.

"Yes, I believe that you are," Spirit said, going back over to the operating table. "You should think about becoming a doctor."

"Now what do I do?" he asked.

"Bring her over to this bed. Hook her up to an IV and give her an oxygen mask and some antibiotics," Spirit said. "You know how to do that, right?"

"Yeah," Kat said as he and Lyn moved Orion's unconscious form onto a stretcher and lifted her onto the hospital bed. Kat went to work, quickly attaching the IV and placing the oxygen mask over Orion's face.

"Lyn, go to the clinic and grab as much supplies as possible," Spirit ordered. "I have a feeling that we are going to have more injuries."

"Right," Lyn said, dashing out the door.

"Why don't you just go out there and fight them yourself?" Kat asked as he finished up with the IV. He took a chair and sat it next to Orion's bed.

"I can't," Spirit said from behind the divider. "That witch, Azuzai, cast a curse on me that stopped my ability to transform into my weapon form. It is only temporary, though, so don't worry," he said, catching the concerned expression on Kat's face.

"And what about Lord Death?" he said, casting his gaze over to the injured headmaster.

"He took quite a blow, but I guarantee you that he will survive," Spirit said. "Which means that the enemy will try to kill him again, and soon."

"Yeah, and this time, he cannot fight them off," Kat muttered. Spirit glanced out from behind the curtain, about to say something. He paused when he saw Kat, sitting next to his partner, holding her hand with a worried expression.

"She should wake up fairly soon," Spirit said aloud, reading Kat's mind.

"Okay," Kat said, nodding. He paused and looked at Spirit, who was still looking at Kat. "Shouldn't you be focusing on the surgery?" Kat shouted.

"Oh, right," Spirit said sheepishly before disappearing back behind the curtain. Kat simply sighed and returned his attention to his sleeping partner. _Please wake up soon, _he thought, kissing the top of her hand.

_Please._

_..._

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Yes!**

**It's a little graphic.**

**Just a little.**

**And if it sucks, then I apologize.**

**I got most of my information from the internet.**

**And this is my first time writing a fight sequence.**

**Heck, this is my first story.**

**Point out my errors.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	28. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29!**

**Yay!**

**Almost Chapter 30!**

**...**

**This is a really long story...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tab sprinted across the roofs in Death City, practically running for his life.

"This was supposed to be easy," Tab muttered as he dodged several incoming bullets.

"Well, it's not my fault," Tyson replied, still in his sniper rifle form. "You were the one aiming, not me. Too bad you can't aim worth crap."

"Shut up!" Tab said, ducking behind a chimney, just in time to avoid several hundred bullets.

"She really is not happy," Tyson commented. Tab peeked out and saw a very angry looking girl. She had a weird owl hood up, making her look almost comical, except for the machine gun in her hands.

"You'll pay for that!" she screeched. And by screech, she literally screeched like a bird.

"What do we do now?" Tyson asked, sounding rather unconcerned.

Tab smiled and readied his gun. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

...

"Where are they?" Nascha screamed, moving from cover to cover. She stopped behind a large, industrial air conditioner, sitting down and allowing herself to catch her breath. She cursed herself silently. _I saw them! I knew that Deadshot was over there, and I was too stupid to see his meister or to warn Lord Death,_ she thought, mentally slapping herself. _I'm such a failure._

"Nascha, you need to snap out of it. Lord Death might not be dead," Hanz said. Nascha began to take deep breaths, realizing that what Hanz said was true. She had run off with Hanz the second that Lord Death had been shot. Nascha hadn't stayed long enough to know if he had survived. Kat and Orion had already left as well, going to help Siamon and Lyn. Wade had taken off with Avalon, chasing after several of the enemy. Midnight and Nami were heading after the others. Jeremy stayed with his partners, saying that they would help after they got Lord Death inside.

"There, I'm calm," Nascha said, opening her eyes.

"And your dead," the enemy said, firing off a round. Nascha hadn't heard them begin to resonate souls, and now they had shot straight through the chimney that they were behind and through the air conditioning unit that she was behind.

"Crap," she said, jumping up, trying to evade the bullet. It was too late, though. Nascha watched as the bullet sunk into her leg. If she hadn't moved then the bullet would have gone into her heart.

"Nascha! Are you okay?" Hanz asked, returning to human form.

"No, she isn't," the enemy said, his own gun changing back as well. "That's an exploding bullet," he explained. The weapon boy remained expressionless he snapped his fingers. The sound seemed to ring out, louder than normal. Then, the section right above Nascha's knee exploded.

Blowing part of her leg off.

"Not again!" Nascha said, looking at her leg.

"What the hell?" Hanz shouted. His left arm morphed into a gun barrel.

"Tab! Move," the weapon shouted. "I've got this."

"Alright Tyson. I'll finish off the meister," Tab said.

"You won't survive long enough," Hanz growled.

The boy, Tyson, merely grinned. "That sure is a lot of talk. Just surrender and I will kill you quickly." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Don't smoke on the job," Tab hissed. Tyson ignored him and pulled out his guns.

"Don't tell me how to do my job." He advanced towards Hanz, firing at him. Hanz, driven by anger, easily evaded each attack, giving return fire. Tyson took cover behind an air conditioner. Hanz smiled, sensing an advantage, and moved quickly until the other boy was in sight. Tyson appeared to be unaware of Hanz's change in position. He threw a razor-sharp knife at the spot where Hanz was before.

"What the-," Tyson began to say, looking confused at the lack of target. Hanz advanced towards him. He fired off 3 shots, one missing and the other two hitting Tyson in the left shoulder, causing him to drop his guns in pain. Hanz grabbed him and slammed him against a wall, pressing the end of his gun arm into his stomach.

"Any last words?" Hanz snarled.

"I didn't miss when I threw that knife," Tyson coughed. "Say bye to your partner." Hanz looked at him, confused. He froze when he realized that he couldn't see Tab.

And he had left Nascha alone.

Hanz slammed his gun arm into Tyson's stomach, causing him to let out a loud groan and fall to the ground. He proceeded to kick him in the face before running back to where Nascha was.

"Nascha!" Hanz shouted. He saw Tab bearing down on his partner with a knife. Without thinking, Hanz fired off several shots, only one hitting Tab. It imbedded itself into his back. He turned around very slowly and looked at Hanz.

"That doesn't hurt," he said with a slighty demented expression.

"Well, that's a little creepy," Hanz muttered, shooting him a few more times. This time, the boy fell, with at least 3 more bullets in him. Hanz cautiously pushed the boy over and hurried to attend to his partner.

"My leg is gone!" Nascha screamed.

Hanz decided to try and calm her down. "Technically, only part of it is-,"

"Oh my death, Hanz, seriously?" Nascha asked. "Are you trying to be technical about how much of my leg is gone? Because now really is not the time."

"Okay, sorry! Gosh, I was just trying to..." he trailed off as he saw a black haired girl appear on the other side of the building. She wielded a long black sword with a red hilt. When she saw her fallen comrades, she hurried over to help them.

"Tab, why do you always do this" the girl muttered, turning the boy's unmoving form over.

"Rosie," the blade said, changing back into its human form. "I'm going to get Tyson," she said, dashing off to the other boy. Hanz remained silent, watching the girl with narrowed eyes as he tried to stop the bleeding from Nascha's leg. Nothing was working. The girl began to wrap her friend's injuries with bandages.

"Here," the girl, Rosie, said, tossing a bundle of bandages and a tourniquet to Hanz.

"Why are you...?" Hanz trailed off, catching the supplies in surprise.

"We don't want to be here anymore than you do," her partner said, returning with the other boy, who could barely walk. Hanz quickly bandaged Nascha's leg and wrapped the tourniquet around it. Nascha gritted her teeth in pain.

"We can't have you following us either, though. Sorry about this," Rosie's partner said, striking Hanz on the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious.

"Let's go," Rosie said. Tyson picked up Tab, and the four of them ran off, towards their base.

"How am I supposed to get back to the school now?" Nascha asked aloud.

...

Kat sighed and looked at his partner. She was still sleeping. Kat just hoped that nothing had gone wrong, and she didn't have any brain damage.

"I'm back!" Lyn shouted. It had taken her 2 hours to return from the clinic, but it had been worth it. She had literally brought every medical item from the clinic, all piled onto three gurneys that had been tied together.

"I finished!" Spirit announced, coming out from behind the curtain. He was covered in blood, which almost made Kat throw up.

"Spirit! Can you wash the blood off now?" Kat asked impatiently.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be right back," Spirit said, heading down the guillotine path.

"Can I see him now?" Lyn asked as the Death Scythe passed her.

"Yes, but avoid touching him," Spirit said, hurrying from the room. Lyn walked up to the curtain and swallowed. She glanced at Kat, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. She nodded back and entered behind the curtain. She let out a breath of relief when she saw Siamon. He was hooked up to several machines, but the screens all said that he was improving. The heart monitor showed a steady heartbeat, the blood pressure was shown to be returning to a normal level. He wasn't breathing on his own yet, but at least he wasn't dying.

"Hey, Lyn?" Kat asked from the other side of the curtain.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked distractedly.

"Can you keep an eye on Orion for a few minutes? I need to was off this blood," Kat said.

"Yeah, okay," she said. She opened the curtain and moved to the other side of Siamon's bed so Orion was in sight.

"Thank you," Kat said, hurrying down the steps. Lyn sighed and looked at the two of them. They were both sleeping so easily now. Orion's breathing mask had been replaced with a nasal cannula, which looped around her ears and rested at her nose.

"Orion and Siamon. Wake up soon, guys," Lyn murmured. "Especially you, Orion. Kat's worried sick. I'm sure that his mom would be too. I wonder how you ended up living with them, Orion."

"What's wrong with Kat?" Orion asked, sitting bolt upright.

Lyn screamed really _really _loudly. "It's like Beetlejuice! I said her name too many times!" Siamon's heart monitor shot up and he opened his eyes, awakened by the scream.

"What's wrong with Kat?" Orion asked again, confused.

At that moment, Kat walked up to Lyn. "Thanks Lyn, I owe you one..." he trailed off when he saw that his partner was awake. He remained frozen there, just staring at her.

"Kat? Are you alright? What happened?" Orion asked, still very confused. Kat rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're alive," he breathed.

"As opposed to what? Being dead?" Orion asked. "I have no time to be dead." Kat chuckled and let her go, keeping her hands in his.

"Thank death," he muttered. "I thought I lost you."

"No. You can't lose me that easily, even if you-," she was cut off as Kat kissed her. It lasted for a few seconds before they broke apart.

"Sorry," Kat apologized, starting to let go of her hands.

"Oh no, it's fine," Orion said, kissing him. "I've been waiting for this to happen for a while."

Lyn and Siamon awkwardly watched them.

"I guess they forgot about us," Lyn said, sliding the curtain shut. Saimon rolled his eyes and gestured to the breathing tube down his throat.

"You have to leave that in," she said, answering his silent question. "Your lung was torn and then collapsed. You need to keep that tube in until Spirit says you can take it out."

Siamon mimed annoyance, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hey, I would take it out if I knew how, but I don't so I won't."

Siamon frowned and squinted past her. Lyn picked up Siamon's spare pair of glasses and placed them on his nose. Siamon lifted up his hand and tapped his ear, telling her to listen. Lyn closed her eyes and focused. She could hear what sounded like Spirit shouting.

"I wonder what's going on," Lyn said.

...

"OH MY DEATH!" Spirit shouted. He had heard someone shouting for help in the hallways, and found Nascha and Hanz there. Hanz was out cold and Nascha was supporting him as they made there way through the hallways.

And Nascha was missing her leg.

"Hey Spirit! Do you think you can help me?" Nascha asked, showing him the stump of a leg that she now possessed.

"Yes! Dear death, we must get you into surgery right now!" he exclaimed.

"No! Take me to room that we've been staying in!" Nascha ordered. She had an expression her face that told Spirit that it'd be better not to argue.

"Alright, let's go!" Spirit said, scooping up Nascha.

"Wait! What about Hanz?" she asked.

"Just leave him there! He'll be fine," Spirit shouted, leaving Hanz on the ground and running through the hallways with Nascha. He quickly arrived at the room and busted down the door.

"Grab my bag!" Nascha ordered with urgency. Spirit set her down on one of the desks and grabbed a bag shaped like an owl. Nascha quickly dug through the bag, extracting another bag out of it. She opened the smaller bag and pulled out another smaller bag.

"Oh my death, are you kidding me?" Spirit asked.

"Shh. This is the last one," Nascha promised. Surely enough, when she opened this bag, she pulled out a small, leather-bound scroll. She quickly unrolled it, revealing an intricate design, and placed it under her bloodied stump. She muttered quietly under her breath and the pattern began to glow brightly, blinding Spirit. When the light faded, Nascha removed the bandages, revealing that the stump had been healed.

"How...?" Spirit began to ask.

"That is my left leg healing scroll," Nascha said. "And my parents said it was stupid."

"Do you have any more of those?" Spirit asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. And I can't make any more, either. This one was specifically for the healing of a missing limb. It doesn't regrow it either. And besides, these don't work on Grim Reapers. Sorry," Nascha said.

"Alright. We need to get you into the Deathroom now and get you some fluids," Spirit said, picking Nascha up again and heading back through the hallways, past Hanz's still unconscious form, and into the Deathroom.

"Oh..." Orion said, catching sight of Nascha.

"It's fine," Nascha said, as Spirit set her down in a chair. "I healed it. Don't worry."

"I'm going to get Hanz now," Spirit said, leaving the room again.

"What happened?" Kat asked, eyeing Nascha's stump.

"Well, I got shot by and exploding bullet and Hanz was knocked unconscious, so I decided to come back to the school for medical care. Spirit found us in the hallway," Nascha said cheerfully.

"Wait..." Lyn said, her brows furrowing with slight confusion. "How did you get up the stairs?"

"I'm a witch," Nascha declared. "I can do whatever I want!"

"Seriously though. How did you do it?" Orion asked.

"I have no idea," Nascha admitted.

"Hey guys!" Hanz shouted, walking up with Spirit.

"You're okay! Good!" Nascha said.

"And look who I found," Hanz said. With him were all of the pets, each slightly disheveled.

"Aw, what happened to them?" Nascha asked.

"One of those mean kids locked them into a closet," Hanz said.

"Sorry for leaving you in the hallway, by the way" Nascha said sheepishly.

"That's fine," Hanz said. "You only gave me a slight concussion."

"I'm glad that you're all okay," Spirit said.

"I just hope everyone else is, too," Nascha muttered, rubbing her recently healed leg, her mind a thousand miles away.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Yay!**

**Please point out my mistakes!**

**I'm sure there are plenty!**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit**


	29. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30!**

**Finally!**

**I have reached a milestone!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the day after the attempted assassination of Lord Death. Lone Saber was creeping quietly through the dark sewers. Behind him were Ruby and Sun, both walking silently except for Ruby's steady stream of colorful complaints. Their weapons were held tightly in hand as they waded shin deep through the freezing water.

"I hope this is worth it," Ruby muttered. "This sewer is so gross.

"It isn't a sewer," Sun whispered. "It's a storm drain."

"Still, I hate it!" she whispered back. Lone Saber couldn't help but agree with her. The tunnels, though large, still made him feel claustrophobic. Azuzai had told them to get close to the school by coming through these tunnels, which were elaborately set up with many dead ends, as if it had been designed to confuse people.

"I think we're lost," Sun muttered. Ruby groaned loudly. So did the katana in her hands.

"Both of you, be quiet," Lone Saber muttered. "We're almost there. Just 5 more minutes of walking."

"Way to be rude," Sun replied. Ruby "humphed" loudly in displeasure.

"I'm sorry guys," Lone Saber sighed. "It's just that we are all so close to being able to leave. I just want to get this mission over with."

"We all do, trust us," Ruby muttered.

"Let's get a move on," Sun suggested. "You did say that we're almost there, right?"

"Yeah. It's just around the..." Lone Saber trailed off, listening. They could all hear the sound of metal on concrete, followed by the sound of multiple splashes. Ruby cautiously glanced around the corner.

"It's some of the kids from the DWMA," Ruby cursed.

"Yeah," Sun agreed, looking towards them using his incredibly high soul perception. "The tunnels are blurring my soul perception, but I can just barely see them. What do we do?" he asked, turning to Lone Saber.

"We need to engage them," Lone Saber said, readying the double-bladed scythe in his hand. "We don't have to kill them, though. Just defeat them," he added, his violet eye looking at them each individually.

"Alright," Ruby muttered. "We should get ready to ambush them."

"Yes," Lone Saber said. "Ambush formation 7." Sun and Ruby both moved into their positions quickly, and with anticipation.

...

"Come on, guys," Avalon called from her scythe form. Wade had just removed a man cover and jumped into the sewer. Midnight followed, chainsaw first. Jeremy came last, having some difficulty getting both of the hammers through the hole.

"Why are we down here?" Midnight asked, looking around and casually slinging her dormant chainsaw over her shoulder, almost taking out Jeremy's eye.

"I think I saw something with my soul perception," Wade said.

"Let me see," Jeremy suggested.

"Don't bother," Issac said. "These tunnels have spells placed on them that makes it almost impossible to detect a soul's wavelength. You would require a very good mastery of it to see even the slightest trace of a human down there. Wade has such mastery."

"And I don't?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope," Issac said, overly cheerful. "And please watch your soul's wavelength. I'm having trouble remaining in sync." Jeremy muttered angrily under his breath, making Kuri frown in her weapon form. _I wonder what's up,_ she thought. _Maybe they're just a little tired and stressed out. Yeah, I think that's it._

"Anyway," Wade said, eyeing the arguing partners. "We are practically going into this blind. We have no idea what they are capable of, where they are, whether or not they are hiding, and many other variables."

"Yes, we know that," Kuri said. "Spirit just told us to check it out."

"Yes," Wade agreed. "So let's go check it out." He turned and led the way, followed by Jeremy and Midnight. He carefully turned a corner and paused. The water was deepening the further they went into the tunnel, which raised some concerns if they faced any enemies in combat.

"What's wrong?" Midnight asked.

"I'm not sure," Wade muttered, squinting around. "If only my soul perception was a little stronger. All I can sense near here are a few rats and what I believe to be a giant spider."

"S-s-spider?" Avalon asked nervously. "With spider webs and stuff?"

"Yes," Wade agreed.

"If you swing me through that, then I will kill you," Avalon threatened.

"Yes ma'am," Wade mumbled. It was always safer to agree with her then to argue. It also ensured that you'd live longer.

"Anyway, let's continue," Jeremy said, brushing past Wade to take the lead. Midnight followed, distractedly.

"Are you okay, Midnight?" Nami asked, concerned. "You're wavelength is going crazy."

"Well, I was just remembering something that we learned last year," Midnight murmured. "You remember when we were learning about the geography of Death City and it's surroundings?"

"What about it?" Wade asked. Jeremy shifted from where he stood, further down the tunnel. He was eager to continue and get out of the storm drain.

"Well, remember when we were discussing the wild life?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kuri said, recalling the lesson. "There are bobcats, and cougars, and chuckwallas, and rabbits, and coyote, birds, groundhogs, lizards, toads, snakes, and all sorts of plants."

"Yes," Midnight said, stopping abruptly. "But remember the one animal that does not live within a 270 mile radius of the city, due to fear of the witch-cat?"

At once, everyone froze.

"There are no rats in Death City," Issac said in realization.

"Then what is it that I am seeing?" Wade asked, staring at the spot where he saw the rat souls. He blinked in shock and confusion. "They're gone," he said in awe.

"No, we're not," a voice sang from above. A girl with long, curly blue hair dropped down from the ceiling, wielding a katana. The butterfly birthmark on the girl's face seemed almost menacing, which was strange for a butterfly. She landed on Midnight's shoulders, driving the black haired girl to her knees. She immediately threw newcomer off, down towards the part of the tunnel they had originally entered through the man cover. The girl shook herself off and charged at Midnight, who met her half way, the chain saw's whirling teeth clanging against the tempered steel of the katana.

While Wade and Jeremy were distracted, another of the enemy made their move. Jeremy felt the water around his shins shift slightly. He began to turn, only to feel a pair of hands grab onto his ankles and pull him backwards. A small boy emerged from the water, his black plastered to his skull. He looked slightly ridiculous, especially with the golden pickaxe in his hands. Jeremy smiled cooly and swung Issac at the boy's head, hoping to end the fight quickly. He did not anticipate his opponents incredible speeds, dodging each attack with considerable ease, trying to get close enough to do damage with his own unconventional weapon. Suddenly, the pickaxe didn't seem so ridiculous.

Wade knew that there must be a third enemy somewhere, but he couldn't tell where. A quiet whistling over his left shoulder gave away his enemies location. Wade spun around and blocked a potentially deadly attack with the middle of his scythe. He was surprised to see that the attacker was also welding an almost identical scythe.

"Well then," his enemy hissed. "This makes an interesting twist, doesn't it?"

"I'll say," Wade muttered, barely holding back the enemy's scythe attack. He wouldn't say that they were equally matched, but they were close. His enemy appeared to have a level of anger and rage that Wade did not, giving him the upper hand against the DWMA student. They still fought with some difficulty, due to their severely limited space

Over with Midnight, she was barely avoiding death against her opponent, who was smiling each time the katana whizzed by Midnight's throat. Midnight couldn't block with Nami either, because every time the katana hit it, it released a burst of magic, hurting Nami and slowly numbing Midnight's arms. She was only surviving because of her speed.

"Hey Midnight! How are you doing?" Jeremy called out.

"I'm doing okay!" Midnight shouted, biting back a cry as the katana hit the chainsaw especially hard, causing both meister and weapon damage.

"Would you like to switch?" Jeremy asked, backing up towards her.

"Sure!" Midnight shouted. Jeremy continued backwards. Once he had almost reached Midnight, he surged forward with his hammers, knocking the pickaxe weilding boy to fall into the water. Midnight, due to a lack of space, backflipped over Jeremy's head, narrowly missing him with her chainsaw. She landed with a splash as her new opponent picked himself up off of the ground.

Jeremy faced the girl with the katana without th slightest trace of fear. This unnerved his opponent. Still, she had a mission to complete and freedom to gain, so she charged, swinging the katana. Jeremy caught the blow easily with the hilts of both hammers. His enemies face showed worry when neither of the hammers cried out in pain. The damage that was given off by the blade when it was struck had been evenly distributed between both of the twin hammers, so it felt like someone had sat on you suddenly and then gotten up instead of feeling like you were being stabbed to death by nails. Jeremy smiled and went on the offensive, quickly driving the girl back. A brush of air next to his ear nearly made him lose concentration, but he ignored it. Probably just the wind.

Midnight was also having more success against her new opponent. Their speeds were almost equally matched. Almost. Midnight was faster by less than a second. She assumed that the reason behind that was because of her excessive training with her weapon partner that this boy probably lacked. She smiled when she saw the boy's face. It was obvious that he had come to the same conclusion as she had. She, too, began to drive her opponent continued to push him back until the others were out of sight. She couldn't even hear them anymore.

"Do you have any last words?" she asked.

"No," the boy said. Suddenly, a smile spread on his face. "Just that you aren't seeing everything." Midnight was confused by his comment, but brushed it off. Despite the fact that she was winning, it was very hard fought. If she let him get inside of her head now, then she would lose. She couldn't let that happen.

That just left Wade with his opponent, who did not seem like he was going to give up easily. Wade decided to try and paralyze the other boy with his soul wavelength. It would require opening up his guard completely, but that was no worry. If he could take down Cerberus in his beast form, then he could easily take down this guy. His opponent, sensing Wade's brief distraction, swung his scythe, aiming to decapitate him. Wade ducked and, in the blink of an eye, focused his soul wavelength, shooting it straight into his opponent's stomach. The effect was so strong, the entire tunnel shook.

But, instead of falling to the ground, the enemy striked back sideways with the back of his scythe, catching Wade in the stomach and throwing him against the curved floor. Unbenounced to Wade, the enemy pair had been resonating their souls, preparing for the perfect opening to attack.

And Wade had completely missed it. The enemy brought down his scythe, which was now crackling with energy. Wade rolled out of the way as the scythe cleaved into the earth like butter. The enemy yanked the scythe out of the concrete and swung sideways. Wade had no choice but to block this blow head on. The force was like a bomb going off. As the scythes collided, Wade was thrown back against the curved wall, somewhere between sitting and lying down. The force wad hard enough to make him see stars. The other boy stayed on his feet, his scythe no longer crackling.

"Wade! Wake up!" Avalon shouted. Wade couldn't reply. He felt like he had just been hit by a truck.

"What's going on?" Midnight yelled, turning to see what had happened. That almost got her killed, the katana of her enemy slashing a hole in her t-shirt. She returned her focus to her own fight. Both herself and Jeremy were too far down the opposite ends of the tunnel to be of any help. All they could do is fight their own battles and hope that Wade could finish his.

The one-eyed boy bore down on Wade, swirling his own double-bladed scythe like a slow, lazy windmill.

"It's a pity, too," the boy said, his violet eye gleaming. "After all, you're going to be killed by the distraction, not the main event."

Wade was dimly aware of one of the scythe tips being leveled with his chest, and slowly raised above the boy's head. Wade could detect a hint of hesitation, and maybe some sadness in the boy's single eye. It was quickly replaced by cold determination. As the scythe began to move, Wade relaxed, awaiting the burst of pain that would be followed quickly by death. He knew that it was impossible to avoid. The other boy seemed surprised by Wade's relaxed state, making him hesitate again. But, just like before, he brought the scythe back and swung down, this time with no hesitation.

There was the loud noise of tearing flesh, followed by screaming from the DWMA students. Midnight slammed the side of her chainsaw into the hand of her opponent, causing the pickaxe in his hand to go flying. Midnight leveled the chainsaw with the fallen boy's face. She could see him shaking with fear. Without a word, Midnight removed the chainsaw and ran back to the tunnel where the screaming was. She forgot about the dip in the floor, causing her to trip. Nami turned back to her human form, trying to help a wet and cursing Midnight up. Midnight, still on her knees, looked closer at the water and swallowed hard. It was already taking on a reddish tinge from all of the blood. Nami finally succeeded in pulling her partner to her feet, and the two of them continued down the tunnel.

"Jeremy!" Midnight screamed. "I think Wade's been hurt!"

Jeremy blocked another attack from the katana with Issac, slamming Kuri into the girls side a split second later. His foe fell to the ground, clutching her presumably broken ribs. Jeremy paused, hearing Midnight shouting for him. The katana transformed back into its human form of a red haired girl with piercing grey eyes. She looked up at Jeremy, daring him to finish them. Instead, much to the girl's relief and confusion, Jeremy just turned around and ran towards the screams. He passed the one-eyed boy, who was running after his comrades, away from the man cover that was their original target.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked, falling to his knees next to his injured companion.

"Scythe through the stomach," Nami said tearfully. Both she and Midnight were shaking.

Kuri and Issac transformed back into their human form "There's still a chance that-." Issac cut Kuri off with a shake of his head. Kuri stared sadly, tears running down her face. Issac wrapped his arms around her.

"It's a very small chance of recovery," Jeremy said sadly.

"It missed the aorta. We still have a chance," Issac said. No one breathed a sigh of relief, though. They knew how unlikely the survival was.

Wade swallowed hard and looked at Avalon. They were both stained with blood and shaking. Avalon was crying.

Wade just wondered why Avalon had taken the scythe for him.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Yeah. Stuff happened.**

**Point out my mistakes.**

**Please don't kill me.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	30. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31!**

**Wow!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lone Saber was the last to pull himself out of the storm drain and on to the back road. Sun was holding his injured hand, cursing quietly under his breath. Ruby was lying on the ground, breathing shallowly. Ammy was looking over her friend, concerned.

"We need to get back to headquarters," Ammy said, feeling her partner's side with delicate hands. Even her light touch brought a hiss of pain from Ruby.

"She's right," Sun said, looking at his hand. He had a deep cut on his left hand, just behind the knuckles.

"This was such a waste," Jackson muttered, running his hand through his purple hair.

"We should split up," Lone Saber suggested. "They may decide to come after us," he added.

"They'll probably come after _you_, Lone. After all, you are the one who killed that girl," Ruby wheezed. Lone Saber remained stony faced.

"She may not be dead," Kai said quietly, her voice still cracking from lack of use.

"No, I'm pretty sure that she is dead," Jackson chuckled. "So much for not killing anyone."

"Yeah. That was kind of dark, even for you, Lone," Sun added, wrapping bandages around his hand.

"What's done is done," Lone Saber said simply. "Now, are we splitting up or no?"

"Yeah," Ruby said. "I'll transform Ammy and I into butterflies. They don't have ribs, so I should be fine until we get to home base."

"We'll take the direct ground route," Jackson said. "I don't the looks of this knucklehead's injured hand. There could be some nerve damage."

"We'll go the long way, then," Lone Saber said. Jackson and Sun headed off towards the south, jogging quickly through the winding alleys.

"Flutterby, Butterfly," Ruby murmured as Ammy helped her up. A small, ghostly butterfly fluttered over from nowhere and landed gently on Ruby's head. The butterfly birthmark under her eye glowed. The two girls were enveloped in light, and with a loud _pop,_ they were both replaced by butterflies. The blue butterfly, presumably Ammy, spiraled into the sky, followed closely by the slightly smaller red butterfly.

"Let's go," Lone Saber said, walking to the east. Kai fell in step next to him.

After a few minutes, she sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Lone Saber asked.

"Well, I was just very surprised. That green haired girl didn't hesitate to save her partner," Kai muttered, her mind going back to the fight in the storm drain.

"Yes, and the boy could withstand my attack," Lone agreed.

"But the girl, she clearly loved him very much," Kai said. "So, why would she give her life for him?"

"I don't understand," Lone said, as they turned a winding right corner.

"Well, wouldn't it have been better for the boy to die instead? Then, the girl wouldn't have left him to grieve," Kai muttered.

"Is that what you would do?" Lone Saber asked.

"What?" Kai said, not paying attention.

"If that had been us on the ground instead, would you have saved me?" Lone Saber asked.

"Of course not," Kai said. "If I did, and I died, then you would be sad for the rest of your life."

"So," Lone Saber said slowly, trying to make sense of what Kai was saying. "You would let me die, just so I wouldn't be lonely?"

"Yup!" Kai said cheerily.

"That's very morbid of you," Lone commented.

"What is?" Kai asked, as if she were coming out of a trance.

"Letting me die so I wouldn't be lonely," he said.

"I never said that," Kai said, stopping. "What would make you think that?"

Lone Saber looked at her, utterly confused. "You just said that!"

"No I didn't!" Kai exclaimed.

"Look at me," Lone ordered, moving her face towards his. He looked at her dark emerald eyes, scrutinizing them carefully with his single, violet eye. They had become dull and dark, due to the spells that had been placed on her. Now, they seemed lighter. There was only a slight change, but it was enough to notice.

Kailani was slowly but surely throwing off the spells that had once constricted her.

"What?" Kai asked, confused.

"It's nothing," Lone Saber said, walking on like nothing had happened. It was now Kai's turn to be confused.

"Seriously, what was that?" Kai asked.

"Seriously, it's nothing," Lone Saber said. Kai appeared to drop the subject, and Lone Saber was content to just keep moving towards the headquarters. In reality, though, his mind was far from quiet. _There has been no change in her eyes since she got those spells placed on her to enhance her abilities, _Lone Saber thought to himself. _So, if there was noticeable change, probably due to that green haired girl's sacrifice, then, this time tomorrow, she may have thrown off all the curses._

"Lone Saber, are we lost?" Kai asked after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

"Nope," Lone said, "It'll come up in just a second. One last turn."

"Ah! There it is," Kai said, sighing with relief as she caught sight of the apartment. It was a huge, yellow building with brown beams dividing it into uneven sections. Two sections, one pink and the other green, jutted out from the building, giving it an odd, lopsided effect.

"Hey guys!" Sun said, emerging from the conspicuous building.

"We thought that you guys got lost, like Ruby and Ammy are," Jackson said.

"What? They aren't back yet?" Lone asked, surprised. When they were in butterfly form, the two girls were incredibly fast, especially by butterfly standards.

"I wonder what's keeping them," Kai murmured, looking to the sky.

"Let's go on the roof and wait for them. They may have come up against a particularly strong breeze," Sun suggested.

...

"It has been 15 minutes! Where are they?" Sun exclaimed, pacing back and forth like a cornered beast. He hated waiting. During his life, he had been a street theif, and they particularly disliked standing still. He hadn't even let Azuzai treat his hand yet, despite Jackson's protests.

"I would say that we should wait a little longer, but..." Kai trailed off, looking up to the sky. "Is that them?" she asked, squinting.

"I think...Yeah. That's them," Lone Saber, shading the sunlight from his eyes as the two butterflies began their decent. A strange, high-pitched whistling accompanied them.

Jackson frowned. "They have some explaining to do," he muttered. "We were supposed to report the success of our mission the second we got back."

"She can wait," Sun said. The two butterflies were only about 20 feet above them.

"What is that noise?" Kia asked, registering the whistling noise for the first time.

"Sounds like a plane," Jackson commented.

"Or a rocket," Sun added.

"Or a dragon," Lone Saber said, glancing around towards the horizon. Sun and Jackson did the same while Kai kept an eye on Ruby's and Ammy's progress.

"I don't think so," Jackson said. "It could just be wind in a pipe or something." As soon as he said that, the whistling noise ceased.

"Besides, their low enough to be safe now, right?" Kai asked. The girls were now only 10 feet above them, struggling to descend in the windy weather.

"Come on guys!" Lone Saber shouted over the wind. A breeze suddenly picked up, pushing the blue butterfly away from the building. Ammy, the red butterfly, was pushed the opposite direction.

"Fight it guys!" Sun shouted, realizing how bizarre the scene must be. They were shouting at butterflies.

"Guys! Move!" Jackson shouted suddenly. The whistling returned with a vengeance, louder and shriller than before, and Jackson had finally identified the source: two small, silver forms were flying towards them at nearly super-sonic speeds. The butterflies tried to dodge, but could not. The two silver creatures, now close enough to be identified as dragons, sped underneath the two butterflies, flapping their scaly wings with a fury, forcing the butterflies upwards into the sky, away from the safe ground. Now, Ammy and Ruby could not transform back into humans.

"Shit! We have to help them!" Sun shouted.

"We cannot," Jackson said simply. "They are currently trapped in the sky." They watched helplessly as the two tiny dragons herded the butterflies above an ally. A lion raced alongside of them and jumped through the flying group, catching the red butterfly in a glowing cage. It immediately sprinted off, taking Ammy with it. A three headed dog raced up from the opposite side, repeating the same action as the lion. It captured Ruby inn a glowing cage.

"Damn it!" Sun said, heading for the edge of the building.

"We cannot pursue," Jackson said, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder as they watched the dragons soar off into the distance. "I remember the three-headed dog from before. It was with the Grim Reaper, but only at the size of a chihuahua. Now, it is as large as a horse. We do not know how much more it can grow."

"So?" Kai asked, looking ready to chase the animals down, too.

"And, judging by their speed, by the time we catch up with them, they would be at the school already," Jackson said.

"Besides, we need to help Azuzai and the Leader move our base site," Lone Saber said, moving towards the door. "Because those animals showed up, equiped to capture Ruby and Ammy, we must assume that they know that we are in this apartment complex. We must move our position quickly."

"He's right," Sun said, casting one more regretful look towards the horizon before following Lone Saber into the building.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Kai murmured to Jackson as they left.

"And why is that?" Jackson asked.

"It's all a part of the plan, remember? Everything is going just as the Leader said it would," Kai said, her emerald eyes lightening as she entered the cool building.

"Unfortunately, you are right," Jackson murmured, following her through the door.

...

"Why didn't you report back immediately?" Azuzai asked, looking very upset. They had just moved from the weirdly colorful apartment to an oddly symmetrical mansion.

"We wanted to wait for the entire team to return, but Ammy and Ruby were captured," Lone Saber said, almost regretfully.

"Good," Azuzai said, surprising everyone in the room. "So, the mission worked out better than we expected?"

"That is correct," Jackson confirmed.

"That is wonderful news," Azuzai said.

"Indeed it is," Alastor said from his seat at the large, square dining room table. "Now, almost all of our pawns are in position."

"So, now what?" Lone asked.

"Now? Now, we begin the next phase of the plan," Alastor said, smirking. "All we need to do now is get Azuzai into the Death Room."

...

Naresa sighed and looked down at her arm. The posion was now creeping it's evil way up her shoulder. She was not happy about that. Or about the stupid lock on the door. It was slowly draining magic from her, and not just magical energy. It was also stealing her abilities, her own spells that she created, even her own techniques and variations. She could feel it as it sluggishly moved out of her system.

It was fine, though. Soon, she would give them all her revenge, and get back at those two traitors.

And then everyone would either be dead, dying, or crazy.

All she had to do now, though, was wait.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Yay!**

**It took a week, and it's short, but my month is kind of busy, so sorry.**

**It will be slow for a while.**

**Again, sorry.**

**And, I would like to recommend another story, which I spent about 30 minutes reading.**

**That is another reason why this took so long.**

**The story is called Triforce Cadets, by lynzylu.**

**If you like Zelda, then you will probably like it.**

**I barely know anything about Zelda, and I liked it.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	31. Chapter 32

**Next Chapter!**

**Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wade gritted his teeth angrily, looking at the ground. He had been outside of the Death Room for 20 minutes while Spirit check out Avalon. _He should just start operating for Death's Sake!_ He thought angrily, urging the Death Scythe to hurry up.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Lyn said, patting Wade's knee. She was stuck outside too. Only the injured and those with medical training were allowed inside right now. Lord Death, Siamon, and Nascha were all in there, resting. Kat and Orion were helping Spirit take care of them while he focused on Avalon. Nami, Midnight, and Hanz were doing something with the pets, Death knows what, and Jeremy was with Issac and Kuri, trying to help them with their shock.

"I just wish that Spirit would hurry up! This waiting is killing me!" Wade cursed, jumping to his feet. He began to pace, a habit that he magically picked up in the last 20 minutes. Lyn just sat there and watched as he went back and forth.

"For Death's sake, sit down!" Lyn exclaimed angrily. "It's not like pacing will help in any way."

"It makes time pass faster for me," Wade muttered.

"Boy, I will knock you unconscious and throw you into a bathtub of ice. Do you really want that?" Lyn asked.

"No," Wade said, dejectedly.

"Good. Then sit down," she ordered.

"Fine," Wade grumbled, sliding down the wall next to her. They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes until Midnight and Nami came barging down the hallway. Hanz was behind them, carrying 2 butterfly cages, with Cerberus and Loki in tow. Both animal were eyeing the cages with malice.

"What's with the butterflies?" Lyn asked curiously.

"Believe it or not, these two insects are actually two of the enemy, magically transformed into butterflies to avoid capture," Hanz explained, slowing his run to a brisk walk.

"How did you catch them?" Wade asked, jumping up.

"It's a long story, but thanks to Nascha, we have caught them," Nami said cheerily.

"So what now?" Lyn asked. "Do we interrogate them?"

"Um... Are we sure that we want to do that?" Nami asked fearfully. "What if we hurt them?"

"If we hurt them, then that is alright with me," Midnight said. "We'll take them into out interrogation room now." The party of 3, plus 2 pets and 2 prisoners, continued on their way.

"And could you tell Spirit of what is happening?" Nami asked over her shoulder. "We have to guard them."

"Yeah, no worries!" Lyn shouted.

"And make sure to tell us of Avalon's condition once you get news of it," Midnight added. "I want to know how long it'll be until she is back on her feet."

"Sure! Don't worry," Wade called back, carefully hiding the worry in his voice.

"She'll be fine," Lyn murmured, leading him back to the wall where they had just been sitting. They sat for several more minutes in silence until Wade spoke.

"So, tell me what is bothering you," Wade prompted.

"What do you mean?" Lyn asked.

"Your soul's wavelength has been irregular ever since you and Siamon were attacked. At first, I though that it was because of Siamon's serious condition, but now he is on the road to recovery, but your soul is still erratic. I will ask you again: What is bothering you?" Wade said.

"Well," Lyn said, glancing around and biting her bottom lip. "You know the guy who attacked you and Avalon?"

"How could I forget?" Wade muttered.

"Well, I feel like I've seen him before," Lyn said quietly.

"What?" Wade shouted. Lyn shushed him quickly. "What?" he repeated, this time in a whisper.

"Well, about 10 months ago, Siamon was out sick so I had to take a mission on my own," Lyn murmured.

"That's insane!" Wade whispered.

"Shush!" Lyn said, whacking him on the head. "I'm trying to tell you what happened!"

"Okay. Gosh," Wade said.

Lyn gave him a hard look before continuing. "I was sent to Paris to check out a sighting of a rogue meister and weapon pair. They weren't really causing any trouble, but it was a priority to check them out. It was only reconnaissance, so I was sent by myself."

Wade was about to interrupt, but held his tongue.

In a not literal sense.

"Anyway," Lyn continued. "It turns out that the pair were hunting kishin eggs. It was weird because they had no where to take them. It turns out that they were supplying them to witches, Death knows why. Unfortunately, the witches were in Paris and found me there, all by my lonesome. Apparently, they needed a meister and a weapon as sacrifices for energy to activate a witches circle. They were going to summon the Conquering Demon of Doom. I was a weapon, so they decided to kidnap me. When they found out that my meister wasn't here, they were enraged. I thought that I was as good as dead, until Lone Saber and his partner arrived."

"What happened then?" Wade asked.

"Well, it turns out that the witches were going to double cross Lone Saber and his partner. It is safe to say that they were very unhappy about that. It took them less than three minutes to slaughter all 5 of the witches. Afterwards, they released me and showed me the way back to my hotel," Lyn finished. "I wonder why they are allied with these villains."

"Maybe because they are evil?" Wade asked, pointing out the obvious.

"Shut up! They aren't evil! Trust me," Lyn said determinedly.

Wade was about to argue when the door to the Death Room swung open. Kat and Orion came out. Kat was supporting Orion, who was crying silently into his chest. They passed Wade without looking at him.

"What happened..." he trailed off when he say Spirit emerged. He was covered in blood. His blue eyes, usually so full of life, were empty with shock.

"Wade, I'm sorry. There wasn't anything that we could have done for her-," he was cut off as Wade shoved passed him, running into the Death Room. He nearly knocked over Nascha, who was slowly limping out of the room on crutches. Siamon was following her in a wheelchair.

"Sorry Nascha-," he said, steadying her. He was held back by her dead grip on his arm.

"We'll give you time alone with her," she muttered before releasing his arm allowing him to continue down the guillotine path.

Except now, he wasn't sure that he wanted to.

He forced himself to continue though, in a sprint, until he reached his partner's side.

"Avalon..." he breathed, looking down at his partner. She looked like she was sleeping, except she was too still. Far too still. The harsh reality of the situation hit him.

Avalon was dead.

His wonderful, loving, hotheaded, stubborn partner was gone.

They would never eat her cooking together. He would never be able to tease her about her fear of cobwebs. He would never get to complain about the smell of her hair dye.

Worst of all, he would never get to tell her how much he cared about her.

"Are you alright, Wade?" Lord Death asked weakly from his hospital bed.

"Yes," Wade lied easily. He felt numb, like his heart had just been ripped from his chest.

"No, you are not," Lord Death said sadly. "I would try to sympathize with you, or tell you that you will move on, but I will not. Or, to be more specific, I will not lie. This is a pain that you will carry for the rest of your life. I am so sorry."

"It's okay," Wade said, shaking. He was holding the edge of Avalon's bed, almost bending the weak metal. He could have easily blamed Lord Death, but he didn't.

"And, I believe that she would have wanted you to have this," Lord Death said. He rose slowly and painfully out of his own hospital bed and move carefully towards Wade. He could have just called Wade over, but he understood what a fragile state the boy was in.

"What is it?" Wade asked, still not taking his eyes off of Avalon.

Lord Death simply held out a thin chain. There was a single charm on it: a circular locket with a keyhole in it. Wade recognized it. He had gotten it for Avalon after their first mission. He had been so worried that she would hate it, but she ended up wearing it every day, never taking it off. He smiled when he remembered the day that she thought that she had lost it. She had turned the entire city upside down, looking for it. Wade had just taken it to repair the clasp on it. He remembered how relieved she was when he returned it to her.

His smile vanished as he took the necklace. He would never share any more memories with her. No jokes. No more missions. She had been so excited about everything. He remembered when they got Cerberus, what was it, only a week ago? A little more? She had been so happy with the pup. Then she had been banned from the Tournament, and ended up meeting Nascha, Siamon, Lyn, and Jeremy.

"I am so sorry," Lord Death said again.

"It's okay," Wade replied, staring at the necklace as if it were Avalon's death certificate.

"I will leave you with her," Lord Death said, making his way towards the guillotine path.

"There is no need for that," Wade said, surprising Lord Death.

Wade looked down at Avalon. He brushed away a few strands of her emerald hair.

"Goodbye Avalon," he whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead. He remained frozen, his tears dripping onto his partner's cold face. He suddenly straightened up.

"Wade?" Lord Death asked.

Wade was staring at the lock on the necklace. "I need to be alone," he said, exiting the room. He brushed past Lord Death and walked quickly down the path of guillotines. He passed Nascha, who was just outside the door. She watched as he walked past, remaining silent. Wade turned a corner and saw Kat and Orion sitting against the wall. Orion was crying as Kat tried to comfort her, but couldn't hold back his own tears. Wade hurried along, sensing Kat's eyes following him. He heard a sudden scream from an open door to the right. He saw into the room. Spirit was there with Kuri, Issac, and Jeremy. It was clear that he had just told the trio the news. Kuri was covering her mouth, trying to hold back tears as Issac hugged her. Jeremy just sat there, his face ashy. He caught sight of Wade and rose to talk to him. Wade just kept on walking, walking as fast as his legs could carry him. Hanz, Midnight, and Nami were perched on a couch outside of the interrogation room, talking quietly with Siamon and Lyn. They appeared to be breaking the news to them, judging by the Nami's and Midnight's confused looks. Their looks turned to sheer horror at Saimon's last sentence. Hanz looked ready to throw up. Wade just kept walking until he reached Crescent Moon Classroom.

He pushed the ruined door open. It squeaked on its hinges as it swung open, revealing the room where everyone had slept for the past week. Wade made his way over to his backpack and unzipped it, pulling out a small box. Inside was a tiny key. It fit to Avalon's lock necklace. Wade inserted the key with shaky hands, turning it and opening the necklace. A small piece of paper fluttered out of it and landed on his lap. He picked it up and unfolded it carefully.

It was a photo of himself and Avalon, taken about a month ago. He turned the photo over carefully and read the writing that was printed on the back in Avalon's small, neat hand writing. He swallowed hard and sat in the room, reading the simple sentence over and over for hours.

_I love you, Wade._

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**I am depressed.**

**Please point out my mistakes.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	32. Chapter 33

**Next Chapter!**

**Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby sat calmly in the interrogation room. Correction: she was bored out of her mind. She could see the guy with the cross-shaped tie yelling something at her. She watched, amused, as his face turned as red as his hair. Something was clearly pissing him off.

Luckily, Ruby didn't have to hear about it. She had cast a spell on Ammy and herself, making them temporarily deaf.

It was pretty funny watching the guy getting all worked up when she couldn't even hear what he was saying. Ruby caught Ammy's bored gaze and rolled her eyes, making Ammy giggle.

This enraged the ginger even more. He began to shout, presumably louder, at them. Suddenly, a door opened, and the man turned, listening. His face darkened and he exited the room, leaving Ruby and Ammy alone.

For an entire hour.

Shortly after the minute hand passed the four o'clock mark, a new person entered the room. It was a girls with dark hair and huge, owlish eyes. The hoodie with the owl that she was wearing added to the idea that this girl really liked owls. She was on crutches, due to the fact that most of her leg was missing. The girl took a seat at the short end of the table, facing both Ruby and Ammy.

And she began to speak calmly to them.

Of course, Ruby and Ammy couldn't hear her. They smirked to one another. The girl noticed their grins and smiled herself, confusing the prisoners greatly. The girl turned around in her chair and shouted something. She then turned back, laying her hand palm down on the table. The girl's lips began to move quickly, almost as if she were chanting. Red lines formed at her finger tips, moving and creating a circle. The circle then grew spikes, which held another circle. This pattern continued until the large symbol took up most of the table. A glowing purple symbol then appeared underneath her palm, taking the form of an owl. The entire display glowed brightly before fading away.

"There we go. Isn't that better?" Nascha asked. Ruby and Ammy exchanged shocked looks.

"How did you..." Ammy began to ask, but she was cut off as Ruby leaned forward, placing her chin in her hand.

"The Barn Owl Witch of the South," Ruby said with a smile. "Or should I say, the Witch of the Ultimate South."

"Yes. You must be the Butterfly of the West," Nascha said, "You've heard of me. I'm flattered."

"Don't be," Ammy snapped. "We've only heard poor things about you. You aren't a very good witch, now are you?"

"I'm a perfectly good witch," Nascha growled. "But that is not why we are here. I am just here to ask you a few questions."

"Well, we aren't going to answer them," Ruby responded, crossing her arms.

"If you cooperate, then your punishment for your crimes will be lessened," Nascha said. "We are offering you a deal."

"What happens if we don't talk?" Ammy asked.

"Well," Nascha said, her eyes turning to Ammy. "You've both heard of me, or at least a little about me. Surely you've heard of my other name."

Ammy looked at Ruby, both of them swallowing hard.

"Judging by your expressions, you have," Nascha said, her grin widening to show her teeth.

"Yes," Ammy said quietly.

"Oh, now I don't believe you," Nascha said, her voice pitching unnaturally.

"You're called the Barn Owl Witch of the South, and the Witch of the Ultimate South..." Ammy said, trailing off.

"And?" Nascha asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "What's the final name?"

"Noctuam Mortis," Ruby whispered. "The Owl of Death."

Nascha slammed her hand down on the table, causing both girls to scream.

She smiled. "That's right," she sang. "And trust me when I say, I am the nicest one here. If you don't talk to me, then one of my friends will get the answer out of you quickly enough."

Ammy and Ruby glanced at each other fearfully. They knew that she could just be bluffing.

Or she could be telling the truth.

Besides, it was too late for any of the information to cause any harm to the plan.

"Okay," Ammy said finally. "We'll talk. What do you want to know?"

Nascha positively beamed at them. "I knew that you guys would come around! Now, if I could just get you to fill out these forms, then we can get started." She handed them two sheets of paper and two pencils.

Ruby looked down at the paper. It asked name, date, age, eye color, weapon form and/or meister abilities, witch abilities, etc.

"Can't we just answer the questions first?" Ammy asked, looking at the paper with distaste.

"Fine," Nascha said, a little cross. "At least tell me your names then."

"I'm Ruby Aldora, and this is Ammy," Ruby said.

"Good, good. Those are lovely names. I'm Nascha," Nascha responded cheerily. "Can you tell me why you are assisting the witch Azuzai and the betrayer Alastor with their evil plans?"

"Well, we all owe debts to her. She saved our life, or our home, or our family, or we have some other debt to her, but none of us want to be here," Ruby said, biting her lip.

"Why is she here, then?" Nascha asked, pointing at Ammy.

"She's my best friend and my weapon. When she found out my situation, she promised to help me out and help me by paying off half of it," Ruby said.

"Friend Power!" Ammy said, high fiving Ruby from across the table.

"Lovely. And why are you here?" Nascha asked.

"I would think that is obvious," Ammy said. "We are here to kill Lord Death. We really don't want to, but-."

"That isn't what I'm asking," Nascha said, cutting her off.

"What are you asking then?" Ruby asked, a bit confused.

"Why are you here, in this room, right now, talking to me?" Nascha asked, looking from one girl to the other.

"What do you mean?" Ammy asked.

"Yeah. You guys caught us and..." Ruby began to say, before trailing off at the sight of Nascha's angry expression.

"Do not play me as a fool," Nascha growled angrily. "I am well aware of your magical capabilities Ruby, or at least some of them."

"So?" Ruby asked, perspiration starting to drip down her forehead.

"I am aware that you at least possess the abilities to get out of this room. You could have escaped in the hour that we left you alone, but you didn't. That means that you are here for a reason," Nascha reasoned. "And I want to know what that reason is."

"There is no reason," Ammy said shrilly.

The door opened and a boy in all black entered, slamming it shut behind him. His light grey eyes were filled with pain of loss.

"Wade! Don't!" Nascha shouted, trying to stand. There wasn't anything that she could do, though. Wade covered the room in three strides, slamming his palm against Ammy's shoulder. His soul's wavelength shot out, dislocating her shoulder and flinging her into the wall. He then turned his gaze to Ruby, who sat frozen on the other side of the table. Wade cleared the table easily with a single jump and kicked Ruby in the chest, throwing her into the air. She lay sprawled out on her back, her eyes wide with surprise. She looked around weakly and saw Ammy partly in the wall, clutching her shoulder in pain.

"Wade! Stop it!" Kat yelled bursting in through the door with Orion, Nami, and Midnight. Wade ignored him and kicked Ruby in the side, right on her broken ribs. He heard the satisfying crack of bone.

"Are you going to tell us why you're here now?" Wade asked. Ruby shook her head vigorously. Wade simply sighed and kicked her again.

"For Death's sake, stop!" Nascha screamed. "You're acting just like them!" At that comment, Wade froze.

"We're here because we're supposed to be here," Ruby said, clutching her side in agony. "It's part of the plan. We were supposed to get captured."

"And then what?" Wade asked.

Ruby hesitated before answering, but then blurted out. "I don't know! We are just supposed to be here! Or at least I am."

"Where is your home base?" Nascha asked.

"It was in the weirdly shaped colorful apartment building," Ruby wheezed. "They probably moved it to the secondary location when we were captured."

"And where would that be?" she asked.

"In the Old Canyon," Ruby said.

Nascha closed her eyes thoughtfully. "What could this mean?" she murmured thoughtfully.

"Please! We don't know!" Ammy said, crawling over to her partner. "We just want to leave and get on with our lives!"

"Wait..." Midnight muttered, closing her eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nami asked.

"I think so," Midnight said. She dashed off and returned quickly with 2 sheets of paper, laying one down on the table. "This is a map of Death City and it's surrounding lands."

"Good," Nami said, pulling out a sparkly pink marker. "Here is where we are," she said, marking the DWMAon the center of the map. "Here is their home base," she said, marking the area of the Old Canyon that sat to the lower right hand corner of the map.

"What is that other sheet for?" Kat asked as he tended to Ammy's shoulder.

Midnight spoke. "It s a map of the sewage system. Something that happened in the tunnels earlier has been bugging me. The boy I was fighting, with the golden pickaxe-."

"That's Sun and his weapon partner, Jackson," Ruby said helpfully as Orion carefully evaluated her rib damage.

"Well, Sun said that something along the lines of "You aren't seeing everything". I would have forgotten about it, but Jeremy mentioned that he felt a breeze while down there, which is almost impossible," she explained.

"Which is why you got the map of the sewers," Nami said, watching as Midnight lay the blueprints down over the map.

"Look what happens here," she said, marking a tunnel that strayed far to the southwest. She put the mark on it's corresponding position on the map.

"It's a triangle," she explained. "Jeremy said that it felt like someone passed him, and he was near this weird tunnel that extends really far to the south. Corresponding with these other locations, we get a triangle."

"No, you don't," Ruby wheezed. "It's a diagram to be used for a spell. A huge spell."

"How?" Nascha asked. "You need at least four witches, or at least half witches to accomplish something like that."

"We have four witches," Ruby wheezed.

"One at each location," Ammy mused.

"Where is the fourth witch?" Wade asked.

"She is far from here," Ruby said. "But then it is not a triangle: it is an arrow."

"What? But arrows are only used to call forth demons or enormous monsters," Nascha said.

"I'm starting to think that the plan probably involves giant monsters," Ammy said dryly. "Or a demon."

"We have to move her then! Break the arrow!" Wade said.

"We cannot," Orion said. "She is too weak to move."

"And besides," Ruby said. "I am tied to them. The only thing that moving me would accomplish is, well, nothing."

"Look at the time, Ruby," Ammy murmured. It was 4:37. Ruby frowned as a ring of light appeared on the floor below her.

"I hope this doesn't hurt too much," she said.

"What's going on in here?" Spirit asked, racing in with Jeremy, Kuri, and Issac.

"It's an enormous summoning circle," Nascha said, her already huge eyes widening.

"What are they summoning?" Spirit asked.

"They're summoning Xenapod Catheed Roathke," Ammy answered, fear causing her voice to shake.

...

In a canyon, far away from the school, sat Azuzai. She leaned back against the crumbling wall as a blue circle closed around her.

Deep in the storm drain, Lucifer stood calmly on the concrete floor. A green ring of light encircled his feet. Robin stood back against the wall, fearful for her brother's safety.

Back at the castle, Naresa let out an angry sound as a purple ring circled her. She had no idea that a summoning would be preformed. What it could be for was also beyond her knowledge.

...

"Who?" Nami asked.

"It's the Conquering Demon of Doom," Ruby said, her eyes glazing over. The circle began to expand, blasting wind everywhere. It felt like a tornado was beating down the door.

"Everyone! Take cover!" Spirit shouted. Everyone hit the deck or crawled under the table. Ruby was still trapped in her expanding circle. She was shivering, as if hypothermic, but her forehead was drenched in sweat. The circle grew, forming a semi transparent dome around her. Red electricity bounced off the walls and the table. A stray bolt hit Midnight's hand, causing her to shout it pain. Another bolt destroyed the wall, creating an opening in the seventh story room.

The dome around Ruby seemed to swell, larger and larger. The lights throughout the entire city began to flicker as the ground beneath their feet began to shake and shudder.

Then, suddenly, the shaking, the flickering, and the wind all stopped. The dome shattered and burst apart, scattering fine red dust through out the room.

"That wasn't so bad," Ruby said breathlessly.

Ammy was about to respond, but was cut off but the roaring of some enormous beast.

And a red reptilian eye glaring at them from the hole in the wall.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Hooray!**

**Please review.**

**And point out my errors.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	33. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34!**

**Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nami let out an ear-splitting scream when she saw the eye looking in on them. Far away, in the sewers, Lucifer collapsed, completely drained of energy. Naresa was cursing in pain as the poison finally reached her heart. She knew that her death would be arriving soon. Azuzai was only a little wobbly, smiling broadly as she heard the roaring of the Conquering Demon of Doom.

"Oh my Death!" Midnight screamed. The red eye was staring at them grudgingly.

"Don't move," Spirit breathed. The eye blinked, and they could hear the beast snorting as it sniffed around for prey. It looked straight towards the kids, it horizontal pupil adjusting as it say the easy snacks. It pulled its head away.

"Is it gone?" Nascha asked. A huge crimson tail swept through the room, knocking over all of the walls. Only a few support beams were left to stop the floor above them from collapsing and killing them all. Unfortunately, Issac, Kuri, and Jeremy were in on that second floor.

"Holy shit!" Kuri screamed as she almost fell through an enormous hole in the floor.

"What the hell is happening?" Jeremy asked calmly.

"Giant demon outside. Trying to kill us," Kat responded. Jeremy looked at his two younger partners in utter confusion.

"Does this happen often?" he asked.

"A lot of strange stuff happens around here," Issac said. "But no giant demon monster has attacked in over 2458 days."

"That is an oddly specific number," Jeremy commented as the monster turned away from the kids and onto one of the giant candles.

"I know!" Kuri shouted. "We have a sign at the entrance into the city that says that. I suppose that we'll have to reset that soon, eh?"

"What do we do now?" Ruby asked, moving to a more important topic.

Wade turned to Spirit. "Can you transform yet?" he asked. Spirit held up his hand, closing his eyes in focus. His hand partially morphed, but not completely.

"No, not yet. And Lord Death is still out of commission," Spirit said, thinking worriedly about his friend, who was currently resting in the Death Room.

"And Nascha is still out of is, along with Siamon," Wade muttered, cursing silently. "And Avalon is..."

"It's okay Wade," Kat said. "We'll handle this."

"We will?" Orion asked. Seeing her partners face, she quickly added, "Yes, we most definately will."

"Alright, let's go," Kat said. Orion transformed into her enormous fan form, the dragon-like grip sliding around Kat's arm. They jumped out of the window and onto one of the beast's tails. Jeremy dropped through the hole in the floor with Issac and Kuri and followed Kat out of the window.

And they got their first good view of the Demon.

It was over six hundred feet tall, almost the size of the St. Louis Arch. It was covered in scarlet scales, which varied from shades of dark orange to brown. It had enormous spikes along it's spine, each taller than a man. It's claws were a dark color, surrounded by a mysterious black aura. It walked along on it's hind legs, crushing buildings like grass. It's serpent like face was covered in scars from previous, possibly ancient, battles. It's three tails waved around like that of an agitated cat. It's red eyes searched for a specific target.

Jeremy and Kat were clinging to the flailing tails for dear life.

"This was a terrible idea!" Wade shouted as he landed near Kat.

"Wade? What the hell man?" Kat yelled back at the sight of his friend.

"I had an idea," Wade shouted.

"Jumping on the lizard-demon-monster thing?" Kat asked. "That was really stupid."

"Shut up. Let's just climb up this monster," Wade said, exasperated. He began to climb along the thrashing tail like some sort of demented rock wall. Kat stored Orion on his back so both of his hands would be free. Kuri and Issac had to transform back to their human forms and climb. Their combined weight was slowing Jeremy down too much.

"The sad part of this is that it reminds me of a training exercise that we did once," Kuri said, her blue hair flying everywhere in the gust.

"It does, doesn't it," Issac agreed as they finally made their way onto the slightly more solid part of the demon: it's back.

...

"We need to get her out of here," Nascha said, looking down at Ruby. Spirit nodded and carefully picked up the enemy witch.

"What are you doing?!" Ammy shouted, rising shakily to her feet. Her left arm transformed into a katana blade.

"We are going to give your meister medical care," Spirit said calmly. Nascha grabbed her crutches and hobbled out of the room.

"Come on," she muttered. "We need to check out that shoulder." Ammy followed, flabbergasted.

"Why are you helping us?" she asked as they hurried through the hallways. Spirit already ran ahead to take care of Ruby.

"You need it," Nascha said simply. "We will help those in need."

"Thanks," Ammy murmured.

They remained silent as they approached the Death Room. Nascha paused at the door, turning to the short, red-head girl.

"I am going to warn you now: the people in this room are going to be very unfriendly towards you. Do you understand?" Nascha muttered.

"Yeah," Ammy replied, trying to sound calm.

Nascha nodded and opened the door. The two girls hurried down the path.

"Who are they?" Lyn screeched from her place on Siamon's bed.

"Currently, they are guests," Spirit said. He turned to Ammy. "You will have to forgive me, but I believe that I should attend to your partner before you, due to the severity of her wounds."

"No, that's fine," Ammy said with a hint of surprise in her voice. Was that really the same man who had spent almost an hour yelling at Ruby and herself.

"I need to go and check on someone," Nascha said, leaving Ammy's side. She walked over to her blonde partner. He was receiving fluids through an I.V drip.

"Hey Nascha," he muttered, looking grossed out by the needle in his arm.

"How are you doing?" Nascha asked.

"I'm good," he said, burring the words with his accent.

"You're an idiot," his partner replied.

"What? Why?" Hanz asked. Nascha proceeded to yell at him about his stupidity at getting hurt.

"At least I wasn't stupid enough to get my leg blown off!" Hanz eventually shouted. This ignited even more shouting. Ammy looked on nervously.

"Don't worry," a goofy voice said from behind one of the dividers. "That is their current way of showing affection. They've only known each other for a week, you see."

"They argue like an old married couple," Ammy commented with a grin.

"They do, don't they?" the voice said. "I wouldn't know, never being married myself."

"And who are you?" Ammy asked, reaching up and pulling the divider out of the way. She froze when she saw Lord Death on the bed with a tray of tea. He was sipping a cup appreciatively.

"Would you like some tea?" the Grim Reaper asked. Ammy glanced around. Nascha was currently strangling Hanz, Spirit was checking up on Ruby's wounds, and Lyn and Siamon were hidden by a divider.

'Um, sure?" Ammy said, confused.

"Good, good," Lord Death chimed. "Pull up a chair!" he said as he poured Ammy a cup of tea.

Ammy took a sip, smiling as she realized that it was her favorite flavor.

"Tell me, my dear: What do you think of our lovely school?" Lord Death asked.

"It's very nice," Ammy said. "Currently under attack by an evil organization of meisters and weapons, and an enormous demon, but other than that, it is very pleasant."

"Under attack? By what?" Lord Death asked curiously.

"Xenapod Catheed Roathke," Ammy elaborated.

"Ah. I see," Lord Death muttered, much to Ammy's surprise.

"Aren't you worried?" she asked.

"Yes, I am deeply worried," Lord Death admitted. "However, I cannot do anything about it, since I am both injured and so full of painkillers that I can barely move. Since I cannot do anything, I shouldn't worry or it will get my heart rate up."

"That's... a very good point," Ammy said.

"Isn't it?" Lord Death said pleasantly. They finished up their tea in comfortable silence.

"Thank you for the tea," Ammy said happily.

"Tell me, how would you like a place in this school after all of this is over?" Lord Death asked.

"Wh-what?" Ammy asked in a stutter. "But we're enemies!"

"No, I don't think so," Lord Death said. "In the past ten minutes that I have been talking to you, I have told you that I am completely defenceless, which I am. You have made no move to finish me off, and I don't think that you ever will. You do not have the urge to kill, you are simply following orders."

Ammy just stood there, flabbergasted.

"I will ask you again: Would you like a place in this school? Your partner could join you," Lord Death said. "You would have some schooling to catch up on, but I'm sure that

Ammy couldn't believe her ears. _ A spot in the DWMA, just like that._

"But..." she hesitated.

"Your record would be wiped clean. No one would know about your part in this failed assassination plot. You and your partner could start over," Lord Death said. Still, Ammy hesitated.

"You fear the witch Azuzai, don't you?" he asked. "And Naresa?"

"Yes," Ammy admitted. She could sense a smiled form on Lord Death's face, despite the mask.

"Dear child, by the time you would enter the school, those people will be long dead," Lord Death said in the cheeriest way possible.

Ammy smiled, happy and a little freaked out at the same time.

"Thank you sir. I will accept your offer."

...

"Why the hell did we do this?" Issac shouted as he climbed over the beast's enormous shoulder joint. The monster had exited Death City, traveling almost seven miles already.

"I don't know! It wasn't my decision," Kuri screamed back as she hauled Issac up.

"Get over it! We're here now!" Jeremy yelled. Issac sneered in his direction. Jeremy was about to yell at him, but was interrupted by 2 blurs, one black and one white.

"Hey guys!" Midnight shouted as she landed on the beast. Nami balanced carefully behind her. Both girls were covered in dust and blood. Other than a few cuts and bruises, though, they seemed to be in pretty good shape.

"Sorry we're late," Nami said casually.

"It's fine!" Wade shouted from below. "How'd you catch up to us?"

"We ran really fast!" Nami shouted.

"I see! Well done," Kat shouted down. "We're trying to slow it down!"

"We can help with that!" Midnight shouted as Nami transformed into her chainsaw form. The power tool roared to life, its teeth whirling at an incredibly high speed. She slashed through the scales like paper, sinking deep into the monsters flesh.

Her celebration was cut short as the beast roared in agony.

And began to swipe at them with its sinister black claws.

...

Azuzai smiled as she stood at the mouth of the cave. She could hear the beast that they had summoned as it battled the DWMA students.

"Seems like the summoning worked," Lucifer said in disgust.

"It does, doesn't it?" Azuzai mused happily. Alastor was planning more stuff down a secret hidden corridor in the cave. Azuzai couldn't care less about it.

"Ruby and Ammy are still gone, though," Robin said, voicing everyone's concerns.

"Hmm... Perhaps they died," Azuzai muttered. "It would leave less for me to do."

"You're kidding, right?" Luna asked. She was sitting on the ground with Tyson, Tab, and Rosie. The two boys still had not yet fully recovered from their injuries, even with Azuzai's healing.

"Yeah, we have to go look for them," Rosie exclaimed.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" Luna shouted.

"By no, I mean no," Azuzai replied as if talking to a small child.

Rosie gritted her teeth and exchanged a frustrated look with Luna and Lucifer.

"Get ready for another summoning, Lucifer," Azuzai commanded absent mindedly as she observed the monster's silhouette against the setting sun. "We need to summon Xenapod's partner. That way, they will be more powerful."

"No," was all that Lucifer said. That was all that it took. Luna and Rosie both rose to their feet. Tab and Tyson sat up. Lone Saber and Kai, who had hidden in the shadows, tensed up. Jackson and Sun froze.

"What?" Azuzai said in a dangerous voice. "What did you say to me?"

"I said no," Lucifer growled, not backing down from the witch. "We are going to go and find Ruby and Ammy."

"No, you won't," Azuzai hissed. "You cannot disobey a direct order. You are under contract."

"Am I?" Lucifer asked. He began to laugh. "Are any of us? Still under contract?"

"What a ridiculous question. Of course-," she froze suddenly. Lucifer felt a demented smile stretch across his face.

"I...no, _we _have been waiting, just waiting to see if you'd notice this tiny flaw in your grand chess scheme," Lucifer said. "You never thought, even for a second, that we'd ever get the chance to disobey you."

Azuzai narrowed her green eyes. Her black hair began to spark with magical energy as she prepare to blast Lucifer into the next dynasty.

She never got the chance, though, because Lucifer decided to punch her as hard as possible in the face.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Yay!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please point out my errors!**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	34. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35!**

**Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Azuzai reeled back from Lucifer's punch. She eyed him with rage. He still didn't back down, though.

"I finally figured out that those stupid binding contracts that you had us sign have only a year of effectiveness until the contract falls apart. Don't you see? We aren't your pawns anymore," Lucifer said with a grin. Around the cave, the other kids were exchanging looks of excitement and, in Sun's case, some confusion.

"You little rat!" Azuzai screeched, blasting a bolt of green fire at him. Lucifer easily moved out of the way.

"You see, I have been waiting for months as each of our contracts expired, based on when we joined this accursed organization. Tab's expired first, then Tyson's, and then Rosie's and Luna's, then Lone Saber's and Kai's contract, then Ruby's, Ammy's, Jackson's, and Sun's contracts expired a month ago, then my sister's, and then mine finally expired today. You have no idea how good it feels for us to finally be free of you," Lucifer said.

All Azuzai did was smile. The smile quickly grew into a grin, which showed her white teeth. Suddenly, she began to laugh maniacally.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked.

"Do any of you really think that you'll be allowed to leave?" Azuzai asked. She doubled over, clutching her side. "That is a most amusing thought!"

Lucifer looked at her for a second before nodding to the others. They followed his signal, running towards the mouth of the cave.

"You can't just leave!" Azuzai screamed through her laughter. "You'll ruin our perfect plan!"

"Just try and stop us!" Sun yelled as he ran past her with Jackson. The dark witch screeched in rage and lept towards the boys, ready to tear them limb from limb. She was stopped when a black blade pierced through her forearm. It was Rosie, wielding Luna. Azuzai screamed with rage and yanked the sword out of Rosie's hands. She bought it down on her knee and, in a single, powerful movement, broke the blade in half.

"Luna!" Rosie screamed as the two pieces were thrown aside. There was no response from the weapon as it clattered on the ground.

"Rosie! Come on!" Tab shouted back at her. Rosie remained frozen, looking at the shards of her best friend.

"There's nothing that we can do for her now," Tyson muttered, grabbing Rosie by the arm and dragging her out of the cave. It broke her heart, knowing that Tyson would never just leave Luna unless it was absolutely necessary. They were all clear of the cave except Lucifer, Robin, Lone Saber, and Kai. Right now, their concerns were mainly for Lone Saber and his partner.

"You ungrateful bastard!" Azuzai shrieked as Lone Saber attacked her with Kai. Azuzai tore the scythe out of his hands easily and swatted him aside with it. She looked at the double bladed scythe and placed a glowing hand on the blade. "Libertatem sis delerentur," she hissed, before flinging the scythe out of the cave. Kai transformed back into her human form as she hit the ground, rolling out of the cave.

"Lone Saber!" she screamed.

"Kai! Run!" he shouted, which was followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. Lucifer and Robin ran out of the cave, as quickly as they could with Lucifer in his weakened state.

"Come on, Kai," Rosie said, helping the short girl to her feet. The group ran from the cave. They made it to the crest of a hill when they heard Azuzai's final curse.

"Ut sanationem feci venire dissolvit!" her voice screamed. The words echoed like a curse.

"What does that mean?" Tab asked, looking to Lucifer, the half-witch.

"I don't know," he said with a frown as he glanced one last time at the cave. "I just hope it isn't anything bad."

...

"What do we do now?" Midnight screamed as the Conquering Demon of Doom began to swat at them with it's claws. They all began to scramble around on his back, avoiding his dark claws.

"I'm not sure!" Kat shouted back.

"What do you mean that you aren't sure?" she yelled.

"Well, we honestly didn't think that we'd get this far," Orion admitted, clinging to one of the monster's head spikes. She, Kat, and Wade were incredibly high off the ground, on the monster's enraged, swinging head.

"I think that we should try and trap it!" Jeremy shouted from it's shoulder.

"How? By putting it into a giant hole?" Kuri asked sarcastically.

"That could work," Issac said seriously.

"Okay sure. Let me distract the monster for the next week and a half while you and everyone else digs a hole big enough for this thing," Kuri said. She and Issac suddenly dropped from the spike that they were hanging from, barely avoiding a swipe from the monstrous claws.

"We could do it," Orion said. She glanced at Kat. "We could do it, right?"

"Yeah, at this height we definitely could," her partner confirmed.

"Then what are you guys waiting for?" Wade yelled as the beast nearly shook him off.

"We need a distraction so we won't be hit on our way down!" Orion yelled. Kat quickly pulled the fan off of his back and held it ready, prepared to get started.

"We've got the distraction down!" Midnight shouted. She turned and ran, right off the spike that she was on. Nami followed her seemingly insane partner, turning into a chainsaw as she did so. Midnight turned and used Nami to cut several of Xenapod's spikes off, enraging the beast. She landed on the tail, unfortunately. With in seconds, the girl and the demon chainsaw were flung off, well over 5 miles away. The others could see smoke where they landed.

"Oh my Death!" Kuri screamed.

"It's fine," Wade muttered. Kat turned to look at him.

"You can still see their souls?" he asked.

"Yeah," Wade replied. "But that's only because I know them so well. I know what to look for."

"Anyway!" Jeremy said from below them. "I'm glad that they are okay, but we are going to die unless something is done soon!"

"Alright! Let's go Orion!" Kat said.

And then he jumped off of the giant monster's head, hurtling off the 600 foot tall base.

"Great. Just great," Jeremy muttered as he watched the meister and weapon pair fall past.

"What are they doing?" Kuri asked.

"I don't know," Issac murmured. From their vantage point, they could see that Kat had his eyes completely closed, with a loose grip on his fan.

"Seriously. What are they thinking?" Kuri asked, trying to figure it out for herself. Wade beat her to it.

"Jeremy! Take Kuri and Issac off of the monster!" Wade ordered. "Get behind it!"

"Why?" Issac shouted back over the wind.

"Just do it!" Wade yelled. Issac and Kuri regretfully transformed into their huge, black and white hammer forms. Jeremy caught them, still unused to their weight, and quickly made his way down the monster. They turned and saw Kat and Orion, still falling. They were barely 100 feet from the ground. They had been falling for a total of 13 seconds, with less than 3 seconds left before impact.

And that was all the time that they needed.

With a single, expert move, Kat opened the fan and released a massive blast of soul wavelength. A bright light blinded them all before quickly fading behind the dust and rock that had been thrown up from the impact.

"Holy shit!" Issac shouted. The dust and dirt quickly settled, revealing an enormous crater in the ground. Kat and Orion were on the other side, looking pleased with themselves.

"Hey, stupid monster!" Orion shouted. "We're over here!"

The Conquering Demon of Doom swung his head around, staring at the puny mortals who dared to insult him. He wasn't stupid, though, at least not stupid enough to walk into a hole. He roared, deafening the kids and rupturing one of Wade's eardrums.

Kat and Orion's distraction, though seemingly pointless, had the desired effect. Xenapod had begun to turn to attack Kuri, Issac, and Jeremy, but the shouting that the other two had caused distracted it long enough for them to resonate their souls.

Jeremy ran up along the monster's spine, jumped high in the air, and brought the first hammer down on the beast's spine. A massive shockwave was shot forward, sending the beast stumbling into the pit. It roared as it flailed about, sinking into the hole. After it's stomach disappeared in the rock, the unthinkable happened:

It stopped sinking and roared angrily. It was now literally claw level with Orion and Kat. They were in no shape to move: the attack that created the hole in the first place had drained them. Xenapod raised it's glowing black claw, ready to swat them aside like flies.

"No!" Wade shouted. He was still on the monster's head. He released a powerful jolt from his soul's wavelength into the monster's skull. It screamed in pain, but didn't die. All Wade did was give it a massive migraine, and then drain at least half of his own energy. Wade jumped off the monster's head, which was now only 50 feet from the ground, landing several yards away from his friends.

Xenapod looked at them all coldly, with a murderous glint in his eye. He wasn't exactly smart, but Xenapod could count. To his left, there was one piece of prey quickly backing away. Directly in front of him was two pieces of prey.

So, logically, he went for the two pieces of prey.

Kat and Orion were barely in range of Xenapod, but that was enough for the beast. It lifted up it's massive claw, which seemed to glow more intensely, and brought it swinging down towards them at an incredible speed. Kat shoved Orion as hard as he could out of range of the attack, only to discover that there was no need.

Wade had intercepted the claw himself, using his soul wavelength to block the dark energy on the claw, and also to prevent Xenapod from taking another swipe at them.

"Wade?" Kat asked, surprised.

"I'm not going to let you leave her," Wade grunted, beginning to buckle under the weight of the massive paw. "Go, get out of range."

"Wade, what about you?" Kat asked.

"Well, for the time being, I am going to prevent your death, and hopefully mine," Wade muttered. He groaned as the beast put more pressure on the him, pushing him back. Kat quickly began to back away. Suddenly, a blur caught his eye: Xenapod had torn it's claws away from Wade and was attacking him again. Kat nearly called out a warning, but realized that it would only distract him. Wade was dodging for dear life, barely avoiding the massive, bone white thorns of death. The mysterious black aura around them concerned Kat, but it seemed to have no effect on Wade.

"Jeremy! Hurry up!" Wade shouted. The pause that he took to yell to Jeremy was a huge mistake. Like lightning, the monster jabbed his claws outward, catching Wade through the stomach and pinning him against the wall.

"No!" Orion screamed as she scrambled to her feet. Wade struggled weakly against the monster. Blood stained around the claw and dripped out of Wade's mouth. Wade placed his hand on the monster's claw and shot his soul wavelength through it. Xenapod screamed in rage and extracted it's claw from Wade, allowing him to fall to the ground.

"Wade!" Jeremy shouted from the other side of the monster. He brought his second hammer, identical to the first but with a small black cross on it, down on the ground around the beast. A small wave rushed forth, shocking Xenapod. At the same time, the earth beneath their feet began to rumble. Giant spikes erupted from the ground, embedding themselves into Xenapod. The beast fought, until one spike shot into it's chest, immobilizing it.

Jeremy rushed around the massive hole with the giant, almost dead beast inside.

"Wade!" Kuri sobbed from her weapon form.

Xenapod shook slightly, still desperately trying to escape.

"I don't think so," Jeremy hissed as he skidded to a stop and faced the monster. His two hammers began to glow again, and he slammed them into them monster's side.

The force was colossal: It killed Xenapod instantly and launched the carcass all the way over to Death City, which was two miles away. It landed on the front door of the DWMA.

Kuri and Issac, exhausted from the rage fueled attack, turned back into their human forms, passing out immediately. Kuri's head was resting on Issac's chest adorably. He couldn't leave them there all alone. He sighed and sat down, watching over his young partners, and praying that Wade's injury wasn't mortal.

...

"Wade! Wake up!" Orion said as she and Kat fell to their knees next to Wade. Somehow, he was still alive.

"Hey guys," he muttered weakly.

"Oh my Death," Kat murmured, looking at Wade's stomach. A gaping hole tore it's way through it, destroying several of his organs. There was no way that he'd make it back to the DWMA.

"Oh my Death," Orion echoed.

"Why did you do it, Wade?" Kat asked sadly.

Wade smiled, coughing gently. "I'm not going to let you leave her just like that."

"What do you mean?" Orion asked.

"You can't just leave your partner like that," Wade said. "It's unfair, just to leave them alone to suffer through your death."

"That doesn't mean..." Kat trailed off.

"Think of this as a second chance," Wade said, his cough beginning to worsen. He suddenly grabbed Kat's arm in an iron grip. "Do what I couldn't. Protect the person that you love."

"You did everything that you could for her," Orion murmured. "She loved you for that."

"I wasn't strong enough to protect her," Wade whispered. "I didn't deserve her love, or her sacrifice." The pool of blood around Wade began to grow larger as he crept nearer and nearer to death.

"You know that isn't true," Kat said, his arm beginning to go numb.

"Just take care of her and protect her," Wade muttered. "I...just wish...that I could see..." he trailed off, and his hand slipped off of Kat's arm.

"Wade? Wade?" Kat asked, shaking his friend gently. There was no response.

Wade was dead.

"No, no, no!" Orion cried. "First Avalon, and now..." Tears began to run down both of their faces. They sat a foot apart, numb from shock.

"Excuse me," a voice said gently from their right. "I just need to get past you."

"Okay," Kat said. He froze as a transparent green arm reached past and touched Wade's hand. Kat spun around, his sudden movement prompting Orion to do the same.

Crouching behind them was a short, girl with long, ruler straight emerald hair. She wore a green school uniform to the DWMA, and had bright green eyes. Her entire form was glowing faintly green, and was translucent.

"Avalon?" Orion whispered, as if in a trance.

"Hey guys," she said sadly. "I'm just here to get Wade." She wrapped her hand around Wade's and pulled, as if helping someone up. Wade's body didn't move, but a transparent copy of him rose up.

"Avalon," Wade whispered, wrapping her in a hug. "How are you... Am I dead?" he asked, looking down at his see through, greenish body.

"I'm afraid so," she confirmed. "I'm just here to come and get you."

"Avalon!" Orion said, louder this time. The ghost girl turned to her friend.

"I'm also here to say goodbye to you all," Avalon said sadly. "It's time for Wade and I to leave you now."

"But, how is this possible?" Kat asked, looking from hs friend's body to his spirit.

"It's a really long story," Avalon said. "We'll explain it to you when it's your time to join us." She glanced meaningfully at Wade, who seemed to understand immediately.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"Well, everyone dies, right?" Wade said. "Kat, don't forget what I said, and make sure you never make the same mistake that I did."

"And what was that?" Avalon asked curiously.

"I let my partner die," Wade muttered.

Avalon sighed. "Something tells me that we're going to have a long discussion about this."

Wade turned to Kart again. "And don't beat yourself up over my death. I don't blame anyone, except for that giant monster."

"I only blame that double-bladed scythe meister," Avalon said. "And his weapon, but that isn't the point of this."

"Avalon, please don't leave," Orion said, tears streaming down her face.

"Orion, I love you like a sister. You are my closest, and dearest friend. I want you to do something for me," Avalon said.

"Anything," Orion said immediately.

"I want you to live your life, because I didn't get the chance to," Avalon said sadly. "And make sure that your knuckle headed partner doesn't do anything stupid."

"I will. I mean I won't, I mean..." Orion trailed off as Avalon wrapped her in a ghostly hug. She let go of her living friend, and went back over to Wade. A sudden howl drew their attention. Cerberus was sprinting towards them at full speed. He took one look at his beloved owners, and did the unthinkable: he jumped right out of his body and became a ghost dog. Avalon scooped up Cerberus, tickling his belly happily.

"Looks like he's coming with us," Wade said, and the dog yipped in agreement.

"Don't be sad. We're always there, living on forever in your memories," Avalon said, placing Cerberus down. "And to be nice, we'll magically transport Wade's body into the Death Room so you don't have to carry him back. I can only imagine how heavy that would be. I will arrive the second you step into the room."

"I'm not that heavy," Wade said, as he took Avalon's hand. Cerberus ran around his owner's legs, yipping excitedly.

"Yes, you are," she argued back. Kat and Orion were startled to see that their friend's were starting to fade, along with Wade's body.

"And I have a question," Wade said to Avalon. "What ghostly powers do we have?"

"A few," Avalon said. "I'll fill you in later. After all, we have plenty of time."

"Yeah. Eternity, right?" Wade asked, their bodies almost completely gone. Cerberus was practically invisible now.

"Yup," Avalon said, glancing at the three headed dog. "Maybe can finally house train this little fella." And with that, their bodies vanished completely.

Orion broke down into fresh tears. Kat cried also as he held his partner. They heard the last whispers from Avalon and Wade.

_Don't be sad. It's not like we'll never see you again._

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Yay!**

**It took a while.**

**Sorry.**

**Please point out my mistakes.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	35. Chapter 36

**Chapter... X!**

**I forgot the number.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kat and Orion carefully stepped over the Conquering Demon of Doom's body, which now rested in the courtyard of the DWMA.

"We over did it, didn't we?" Kuri said. Issac shrugged and looked at the corpse sheepishly.

"Whoops," he muttered.

"It's fine. Not like he'll be complaining," Jeremy said, running a hand through his dark, spiky hair.

"There you guys are!" Nascha shouted, running out of the school with Hanz.

Wait, was she _running?_

"How are you running?" Orion asked in awe.

"Mechanical leg!" she shouted, kicking her right leg up high for them to see. It was metal, and looked like an actual limb, except for the part where it was grey, and metal, and not even remotely a fleshy leg.

"When did you get that?" Kuri asked as she ran up to the witch.

"I found it in a cabinet!" she shouted. "Pretty cool, eh?"

"We need you in the school," Hanz said, acting much more serious than his short partner.

"What? Why?" Issac asked, sensing the urgency in the German boys voice.

"We have captured the vast majority of the enemy," Nascha said, sounding as though she was confused about the situation.

"How?" Orion asked.

"Come on. We'll explain on the way," Nascha said, leading the way into te school.

"What are we going to do about that?" Kuri whispered to Issac, glancing back at the monster.

"We can feed it to Loki and Cerb..." he trailed off. "We can feed it to Loki."

"Where's Wade?" Nascha asked, noticing the black-haired boys absence for the first time.

Orion glanced at Kat and swallowed. "Wade is-."

"Out walking," Kat said, cutting her off. "Just to be alone, you know?"

"Of course," Nascha said, nodding with understanding. Orion shot him a confused look, which he returned with a hard stare, warning her and the others to keep quiet.

"I just hope he gets back soon," Hanz said.

"I do too," Kat muttered as they hurried through the school. Spirit quickly met them outside of several metal doors on the second floor.

"I'm glad your back," the red-headed Death Scythe said.

"What's this about capturing the enemy?" Kuri asked.

"Midnight and Nami found them when they were flung away from the demon," Spirit explained as he brought them into the observation room. Three of the walls had one way mirrors, allowing them to look into the interrogation rooms. They were surprised to see Ammy and Ruby in the observation room.

"What are they doing here?" Jeremy demanded.

"We're here to observe and assist," Ammy said enthusiastically.

"Are you really that prepared to turn over your comrades?" Issac asked, more surprised than angry.

"Yes," she said. "They aren't actually evil. We were all forced to work for Azuzai and the Leader in some way or another."

"I like your hair," Kuri said to Ruby. Ruby glanced at her own incredibly long blue hair, and then noticed Kuri's identical, but shorter hair. She felt a smile spread across her face.

"Thanks. Yours is nice too," she replied. She glanced at her clothes. "And I like your outfit." Kuri smiled, realizing that their clothes were very similar, except for the Shinigami theme and in one, with the white beret, and the parasol that the other held.

"So, what's the story with all of these people?" Kat asked.

Ammy turned to Room 1, which was on the left. "They are Jackson and Robin," she said, pointing to the brunette girl with silver and green hair streaks, and the purple haired boy who was holding the girl's hand. "They're a couple, which drives Robin's brother crazy. Robin also has a giant memory gap, which her brother refuses to fill."

"Who's her brother?" Issac asked.

"He's in Room 2," Ruby said, pointing to the next window. "That's Sun," she said, pointing to the small, fragile looking boy in a suit. "And that's Lucifer," she said in a dreamy voice, pointing at the boy with silver and black hair, and dark tattoos crisscrossing his arms.

"Lucifer is Ruby's crush, as well as Robin's brother and meister," Ammy said. "And he is part witch, which counts him as one of the four who summoned the Conquering Demon of Doom."

"And my dear weapon Ammy is currently with Sun," Ruby said cheekily. "Sun is Jackson's meister."

"And who are the last two?" Kat asked as he and Orion turned to Room 3.

"Well, the first one is Rosie," Ammy said, pointing at the girl with black hair and purple highlights. "And that is Kai," she continued, a hint of sadness in her voice as she pointed to the girl with choppy black hair and green highlights. Both girls were crying.

"Where are their partners?" Ruby asked.

"You mean they aren't partners?" Kuri asked.

"No," Ammy said. "Didn't you find anyone else?" she asked.

"Only two boys," Nascha said. "And you have already identified them as Tyson and Tab. They're both in the Death Room, chained down to hospital beds."

Ruby shook her head. "Rosie's partner is a girl named Luna, and Kai's meister is Lone Saber."

"Lone Saber?" Kat echoed.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Ruby inquired.

"Because he's the one who killed my best friend," Orion said with incredible sadness.

Ruby glanced at Ammy and swallowed. The two girls wisely decided to remain silent.

"Well, we need to find out as much as we can about the remaining enemy," Spirit said awkwardly.

"Let us question them," Orion demanded, pointing towards the Room 3, where Kai and Rosie were.

"No," Spirit said curtly. "You two will go off the deep end and try to kill the girl."

"No we wont!" Orion defended.

"Yes we will," Kat admitted after a second.

"Fine," Orion said angrily.

"Thank you," Spirit said. "Now, in Room 1 will be Midnight and Nami. In Room 2 will be Jeremy and his partners. In Room 3 will be Lyn and Siamon."

"What?!" Kat asked. "We don't get to question any of them?"

"Like I said, you'd go off the deep end and kill one of them," Spirit said. "You can either wait in here with Ruby and the others, or you can leave. It's your choice."

"Fine," Kat grumbled. "We'll stay in here."

"Good," he said, crossing his arms and turning back to the rooms. They heard the door open and close behind them as Kuri, Issac, and Jeremy left.

"Alright. Let's get this show started," Spirit muttered.

...

Room 1

...

Jackson tightened his grip on Robin's hand as the door swung open. In walked two girls, one with black hair, and the other with white. They could have been sisters, with their long hair and blue eyes.

"Hello," the black-haired girl said as she sat down across from them. "My name is Midnight, and this is my partner, Nami."

The two prisoners just looked at them, shocked by their civil attitudes. Nami sighed.

"It appears that you two aren't going to introduce yourselves," she murmured sadly. "How impolite."

"It's a good thing that we already know who you two are," Midnight said. "Robin and Jackson, right?"

"How do you know that?" Robin asked, surprised.

"The same way that we know that you two are only doing this because you have been forced to," Nami said.

Robin and Jackson shared a glance. "Yeah, you're right," Robin admitted. "Lucifer owes something to Azuzai, and she offered him a deal: he could half his time paying it off if I came with him."

"My partner and I initially came in for the money," Jackson said. "After all, Sun was a street thief and I was from a poor but nice adopted family. I just wanted to help my family."

"Why didn't you come to the DWMA?" Midnight asked.

"By the time we heard about this school, we had already signed the contract," Robin said sadly. "Besides, I think that you know just how convincing Naresa can be," she said, looking Nami in the eye.

"Yeah, I do," she muttered.

"What is she talking about, Nami?" Midnight asked.

"Let me explain," Jackson said. "Naresa is a daemon witch, basically summoning and creating shadow creatures that can kill people. These creatures are also able to distort minds, thoughts, emotions, and especially dreams. I'm assuming that your friend here was forced to relive a dream or memory over and over, every night."

"Is this true?" Midnight asked. Nami nodded silently.

"That's the way that she punishes us," Robin said.

"Okay, what else can you tell us about Naresa?" Midnight asked, still glancing at her partner with and unsure look.

"Well, she has a great sense of style," Robin stated.

"And she was supposed to be here, assisting with the mission, but it appears that the plan was changed and she stayed at the castle in Colorado," Jackson added.

"What is this plan?" Midnight asked.

"It was the one to assassinate Lord Death," Robin said bluntly, causing the two DWMA students to stiffen.

"We only did it to get out of our stupid contracts!" Jackson defended.

"What contracts?" Nami asked.

"They bind us to the witch who created the contract," Robin explained. "It's usually for summoned animals, like raves or toads, but she got every single one of us to sign it."

"Through intimidation and fear, I presume," Midnight said, doubt evident in her voice.

"It's true," Nami said suddenly. "I came very close to joining them." There was sadness in her voice.

"No, you're lying!" Midnight said, grabbing her friend by the shoulders.

"You don't understand," she said tearfully. "I saw the accident that killed my dad, over and over. I just wanted it to stop."

"Why did she stop?" Midnight asked the two prisoners.

"The only reason I could think of is that Naresa realized that she no longer needed you," Robin said.

"Makes sense," Jackson agreed.

"I think that's all the questions that we have for now," Midnight said as she and Nami rose and headed for the door. "We'll bring you some food and water soon."

"And thank you for saving us," Nami said as they left.

"I just hope that they can help us save Luna and Lone Saber," Jackson muttered, squeezing Robin's hand.

...

Room 2

...

Sun and Lucifer paced the small, grey room that they had been sitting in for thirty-eight minutes. Lucifer was pacing out of worry for his sister, and Sun was worried about Ammy and Ruby.

The door opened and three people walked in. Leading the trio was a tall, black-haired boy. He was followed by a somewhat pale boy with a brown buzz cut, and a girl who looked startlingly like Ruby.

"Who are you?" Lucifer asked immediately. "And where is my sister?"

"Your sister is fine. Sit down, Lucifer," the Ruby look-alike said, shocking Lucifer.

"And jus how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Ruby and Ammy told us," the tall boy said.

"Would you like to know our names?" the boy with the buzz cut asked.

"Sure," Sun said sarcastically.

"I'm Kuri!" the blue haired girl said enthusiastically. "And that's Issac," she said, pointing at the boy with the buzz cut.

"And I'm Jeremy," the last boy said. "And you two are Lucifer and Sun."

"Okay, so now that we are all acquainted, can you please tell me where my sister is?" Lucifer asked, not even trying to hide the fact that he had a sister.

"She's being interrogated right now, just like you," Issac said.

"No, we're done talking," Lucifer said. "We know all that we want to."

"What about Ruby and Ammy?" Sun asked quietly, turning to the tattooed boy.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucifer scoffed. "These DWMA kids are too weak to kill anyone. Especially the shorty right there," he jeered, gesturing to Kuri.

Immediately, Issac and Jeremy got out of their chairs on either side of Kuri, pressing themselves against the wall.

"You shouldn't have said that," Issac muttered, his brown eyes wide with fear.

"Take it back while you still can," Jeremy warned.

"No," Lucifer said stubbornly. "I'm not taking anything back."

"You're going to wish you had," Issac chided.

"Maybe you should apologize," Sun suggested, eyeing the girl.

"You're a smart kid," Jeremy said to Sun. "You can come over here and hide with us." Sun glanced at Lucifer, and then glanced at Kuri. He quickly stood and moved carefully over to where Jeremy and Issac were.

"Close your eyes and plug your ears," Issac said. They all did so. Sun could have robbed them blind while they did this, but he felt like it would be a bad idea, being neck-deep in potentially hostile territory. After a few minutes, he felt a tap on his arm. He opened his eyes and let out a shocked noise, which was echoed by Issac.

The room was in ruins, the metal table, which had been bolted down, was now in the corner, covered in dents. One of the walls were gone, leading to the hallway. A chair had gone through the window into the observation room, revealing the surprised faces of the observers. Ammy jumped through the broken window, throwing her arms around Sun.

"Hey Sun," she murmured.

"Thank God you're okay," he whispered. "Where's Lucifer?"

"He's right there," Ruby said, pointing at the metal table. Jeremy and Issac quickly went over and pushed the table off, revealing a battered and bruised Lucifer, who was unconscious.

"Where's Kuri?" Issac asked, looking around for his friend.

"Spirit tackled her and is trying to calm her down in another room," Ruby said. "We saw the whole thing. It also appears that she beat ever ounce of information on Alastor out of Lucifer, and she is now relaying it to Spirit."

"Okay then," Issac said. "I guess that we'll be taking Lucifer to the Death Room now to get patched up. Would you like to come with us?" he asked Sun.

"Yeah. He'll probably wake up, really confused," Sun said.

"We'll join you soon," Ammy said. "We just need to observe the last interrogation."

"Okay," Sun said as he followed Jeremy and Issac out of the room. "We'll be waiting."

...

Room 3

...

"Are you two okay?" Siamon asked as Lyn pushed him into the room, rolling his wheel chair under the table. The two crying girls shook their heads.

"Tell us what happened," Lyn prompted gently.

"Well, we were in a cave, and Lucifer started to argue with Azuzai, and then he punched her in the face," Rosie said, her voice thick from crying. "And then we ran, but she grabbed Luna and Lone Saber."

"Who are your partners, right?" Lyn asked.

"Yes," Kai murmured.

"I know you, don't I?" Lyn asked. "You save my life."

"Yes," Kai said. "I'm surprised that you remember."

Lyn looked at the other girl, Rosie. "Are you okay? You look like something is bothering you."

"It's nothing," she muttered. Then, she shook her head. "Actually, yeah. Something is bothering me. That thing that Azuzai shouted while we were leaving."

"Yeah. It was some sort of spell, but we've never heard one like that before," Kai confirmed.

"Hold on," Lyn said, getting up and walking over to the window. "Nascha. Are you listening?" Two knocks on the glass answered for her. Lyn nodded and sat back down. "Okay. What were the words?"

"Hold on a sec," Rosie muttered. "She said two things. The first was "Libertatem sis delerentur", which sounds kind of Latin to us."

"Okay," Lyn said, turning back to the window. "Did you get that?" she asked. Another two knocks sounded on the window. "Okay. And the other words?"

"Ut sanationem feci venire dissolvit," Kai quoted.

Lyn turned to the window again, about to speak, when she was cut off by a scream. Kai had fallen to the ground, and was clutching her head.

"What the hell?" Lyn asked, running to the girl's side. Nothing appeared to be physically wrong with her, but she was screaming in obvious pain.

"Rosie!" Ammy shouted as she, Ruby, Nascha and Hanz ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Rosie asked as she held Kai's hand as she writhed in pain on the ground.

"The spells that Azuzai placed on her!" Ruby said. "They're being removed, but only the ones that regulated the magic."

"So what's going to happen?" Rosie asked.

"It will consume her," Nascha said, kneeling beside the dying girl. "All of those spells will destroy her."

"Do something then!" Rosie shouted. Nascha met Ruby's eyes. Rosie noticed their grave expressions and began to cry. "Why are you looking at each other like that?"

"There isn't anything that we can do," Ruby said sadly, tears beginning to run down her face.

"I-I don't," Kai began to choke, her whole body shaking.

"What is it?" Siamon asked as Hanz wheeled him closer. Kat and Orion appeared at the door.

"I don't regret killing that girl," Kai said, a laugh erupting from her throat, causing everyone in the room to freeze. "She deserved to die, just like her pathetic boyfriend."

"What?" Lyn asked, glancing at Kat and Orion. Lyn jumped to her feet and held the grieving pair back.

"What did you say!?" Orion screamed, trying to get past Lyn. Hanz quickly ran over to help restrain the two enraged kids.

"Why would you say that, Kai?" Rosie asked sadly.

"It's true," she said, laughing harder. "They were our enemy, and against the cause. The boy was too weak to save his own girlfriend from Death, and was then all too eager to join her."

"You have no right to say that!" Orion screeched, trying desperately to kill the girl.

"How do you know that?" Kat asked suddenly. At once, every eye turned to the dying girl. She looked Wade in the eye coldly.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." she trailed off into a coughing fit, her green eyes closing. Suddenly, with one final heave of her chest, she stopped moving.

"She stopped breathing!" Ruby said as Nascha checked for a pulse. After a few seconds, she shook her head.

"She's gone," Nascha said sadly. Rosie sat there, stroking her friend's hair.

"What happened to you?" she asked quietly, remembering her happy, loving friend.

"There's something else that we have to worry about," Midnight said as she entered the crowded room. "We are meeting in the Death Room to discuss the information that we have gathered, as well as what just happened. Everyone needs to go now."

"Okay, let's go," Lyn said as they began to file out.

"What about her?" Rosie asked, still holding Kai's cold hand. She let out a startled yelp as Kai's body began to stiffen and change, becoming a transparent shade of red. Rosie quickly dropped her hand and let out a gasp of shock.

Kai's body was turning into red crystal.

"Oh my Death," Ammy murmured. After a few seconds, the corpse was completely crystalized.

"Great. Now what?" Kat asked coldly.

"I don't know..." Ruby said, trailing off as cracks began to appear in the crystal. With a loud _crack,_ the corpse shattered, leaving no trace behind.

"That must have been Azuzai's failsafe, in case if Kai died. Now there is no chance to identify what spells were placed on her," Ammy reasoned.

"What a shame," Orion said icily, walking out of the room with Kat.

"Come on," Ammy said as she helped Rosie, Ruby, and Nascha to their feet. "Hopefully we'll get some answers and some good news at the meeting."

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Yay!**

**So, I broke my hand.**

**Yeah.**

**Updates will probably be a little slow, since I have to type with a pencil in one hand.**

**There are also going to be more mistakes.**

**Please point them out.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	36. Chapter 37

**New Chapter!**

**Finally!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

All of the DWMA students cried when they say Wade's body. Kat and Orion had been courteous enough to warn the others that, the second they entered the Death Room, his body would appear. Sure enough, it appeared beneath a white blanket, on the bed next to Avalon. The recently turned enemy look on sadly, dealing with the sudden death of Kai. Ruby and Nascha went up to Lord Death with Ammy and told him what had happened.

"That is very concerning," Lord Death said once they had finished. "I will address everyone about what has been happening, and then we can come yup with a plan to take out the witch and Alastor." Nascha and the two others quickly returned to their spots, Nascha sitting on Hanz's bed and Ruby and Ammy sitting next to their friends.

"What happened to Kai?" Rosie asked. "Why did she die like that?"

"I believe that I can answer that," Lord Death said. "You see, when you all were leaving Azuzai, she shouted something after you all. They may have sounded like simple, angry words in a different language, but they actually were not. They were curses directed towards you all."

"I don't understand," Tab said from his hospital bed. He wasn't very happy staying there, but there wasn't much that he could do, especially since Rosie was keeping him there.

"Well, the spell was basically an undo, or reversing spell," Nascha explained. "It was "Ut sanationem feci venire dissolvit" which, in a nutshell, means "Healing I have done, come undone", and that doesn't make any sense to us, since, as far as I have heard, Azuzai does not possess the ability to heal."

"She does," Lucifer said. "She's healed all of us before."

"Oh my," Lord Death said, exchanging glances with several of his students. "That is very bad."

"What's wrong?" Robin demanded.

"Well children, I'm afraid that you are all going to die soon," Lord Death said casually.

This comment was unsurprisingly met by stunned looks and silence.

"I think we should have broken the news a little more carefully," Nascha whispered to Lord Death.

"Oh! Yes, quite. I apologize children, but it is the truth," Lord Death said.

"How do you know this?" Rosie asked.

"Well, it's simple, really," Lord Death said, rubbing his oversized hands together. "It's based on the length that you have been contracted to the witch Azuzai, and the extent of all of those injuries you contracted. The longer you've been there and the greater amount of injuries, the sooner the spell wears off."

"And then what happens?" Tyson inquired.

"Well, then every single injury you've gotten healed by Azuzai will open up simultaneously, probably killing you," Lord Death explained.

"What? That didn't happen to Kai!" Ammy said.

"Yes, because she never received any injuries, however, the massive amount of spells that altered her abilities are what killed her. The regulating spells vanished, leaving her to the mercy of Naresa's remaining spells."

"Why didn't it affect her immediately?" Ruby asked.

"The spell remained in effect for a short period before it was sapped away by the other spells. Your "healed" injuries are also sapping away at the leftover spell that still exists in all of you," Lord Death looked around, as if expecting any one of them to collapse in agony. At once, all of the kids began to yell.

"How long until one of us dies?"

"Why didn't we know about this?"

"Which of us is going first?"

"Can we stop it?"

Lord Death put his hands up. "There is a chance that you can stop this from happening entirely."

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Well, tell us," Lucifer demanded.

"Well, you would have to kill Azuzai."

Robin looked at him, now very confused. "Wouldn't that speed it up?"

Lord Death shook his head. "When a witch is killed, the remaining energy inside of her is channeled into any spell that she as cast. With Azuzai's exceptional energy levels, she should be able to sustain all of you until a very old age. You would probably live until the age of 70 before any of you are effected."

"That seems like a good deal to me," Tab said. Tyson nodded in agreement.

"What are we waiting for then?" Ammy asked. "We should go now!"

"We must wait, but only for a while," Lord Death said gently. "Your comrades, Tab, Tyson, and Ruby all need some rest, and everyone else needs time to mourn. More importantly, we need to locate the witch and Alastor and then come up with a plan of attack."

"Can't you just take him out with your super Shinigami powers?" Kat asked.

"I'm afraid not. Our enemies are smart enough to remain outside of Death City, therefore out of my grasp. Besides, I am not yet healed, and Spirit still cannot return to his complete scythe form," Lord Death said regretfully.

"So, all we can do now is plan?" Robin asked.

Lord Death nodded. "Yes, and it had better be a good one."

...

Naresa was on the ground in her room, shaking in pain. The poison had finally reached her heart, and was now slowly taking her life. She could feel it burning through her veins.

Her wolf daemon was there, sniffling at her face. Naresa had grown quite fond of it since she had created it. Over the period of her imprisonment, Naresa had slowly destroyed all of her other daemons in order to preserve her strength and decrease the speed of the poison. It hadn't worked, though. Naresa had destroyed them all for nothing. Well, almost nothing.

All of her excess energy would go into the wolf daemon, probably keeping it alive for several thousand years.

She smiled, imagining all the destruction the dog could cause after she died. That was a morbid thought in her own opinion. She found herself looking forward to death. Who knows?

Maybe it isn't all that bad.

* * *

**Chapter done.**

**Short, I know.**

**And about 2 weeks late.**

**Sorry.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	37. Chapter 38

**New Chapter!**

**I want to say that it is the 37th, but correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lord Death looked at the children that stood around him. They all had very grim expressions. They looked ready to kill.

"Students, I believe that your plan is the best possible in this situation," Lord Death said with pride in his voice. Both the DWMA students and the other kids had combined all of their information and tactics to form the plan. Hopefully, it'd be enough.

"Alright kids, I'll be staying back with Rosie, Lyn, and Siamon. The rest of you need to get in there as soon as possible. Whoever finds Lone Saber and Luna first needs to get out of there as fast as possible and bring them to us. Ruby and Ammy will then be able to meet with us and help transport them back to the DWMA," Spirit said.

"What are we going to tell Lone Saber?" Rosie asked suddenly. A dark silence fell over the group. He wouldn't know about his girlfirend's recent death.

"We'll tall him that she died from a spell that Azuzai placed on her," Ammy said. "And that's it. As far as e needs to know, she didn't say anything as she died. Absolutely nothing."

"So we're hiding the truth from him?" Tab asked. He paused as he thought about it for a second. "It probably is for the best."

Lord Death rubbed his enormous white hands together. "Alright children. There are several entrances into the new cave that Azuzai and Alastor moved to since your betrayal. No doubt there are many traps on the way. All the pets will be waiting at the entrances to carry messages from you all to me or Spirit. They will also be watching in case the targets try to escape."

All the kids nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"Are you all ready?" Lord Death asked. They nodded, making him let out a silent sigh. "Go then, and bring those two back. Destroy the witch and Alastor. Their time on this planet is done. Bring me their souls! Now go!" The students ran out of the Death Room. Spirit and his group were slightly slower getting out, but were still gone quickly.

Lord Death felt worry crash over him like a wave. He had already lost Avalon and Wade, one of the most promising meister and weapon pairs in the school. Losing any more would break his heart. He sadly turned to the mirror, which lit up, showing dozens of shaking screens. Each of the kids had small mirrors attached to their clothes, either on necklaces, hats, buttons or patches. The pace was break-neck, making Lord Death even more anxious.

Was he allowing the children to run straight to their deaths?

...

Azuzai smiled as she opened her eyes as her resonance with her meister ended. Even with Alastor's low perception, they could still sense a large amount of souls heading their way. Alastor helped Azuzai to her feet, and the two of them walked deeper into the cave. A spell of Azuzai's gave them something equal to nightvision, allowing them to easily find their way. The effects of the spell faded as they entered the brightly lit center of the cave, where a large pool of boiling lava sat.

Next to the pool were Lone Saber and Luna, shackled to a wall. Lone Saber was sitting there, angrily. Luna appeared to be unconcious. Azuzai assumed that being broken in half in her weapon form hadn't been very good for her health. She had actually remained in a sleep-like state the entire time, and showed no signs of awakening any time soon.

Oh well.

"So, what now?" Azuzai asked as they sat next to the lava.

"Now we wait for all the poor souls to fall into the intiricat trap that we have laid out for them," Alastor said with a grin, his glasses dancing in the glow of the lava.

"And then?"

"Why, we'll turn them into mindless slaves and use them to kill Lord Death for us. I'm telling you, my dear, we should have stripped the other children of their free will in the first place," Alastor said. "That would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"I know," Azuzai pouted. "It's just that a spell like that takes a while to set up, and Naresa would have been a pain, getting in the way and such."

"Luckily, she's dead," Alastor said, quite relieved that the daemon witch was already gone.

Or not.

...

Naresa was, in fact, dead on the ground. Her wolf daemon sat whimpering, staring at his master's body.

She wasn't gone, though. Her wolf daemon made a small, souless copy of itself, which consumed Naresa's soul, storing it away along with the rest of the rare souls that Naresa loved to collect. One day, the daemon would reinsert the soul into another person, maybe even Azuzai. Naresa's soul would take over, allowing her to live again.

The wolf walked slowly out of thecastle after it's copy and the soul had vanished. A slow memory formed in the wolf's mind, something that had never occured before. It was Naresa's voice, singing part of a ballad softly to herself as she mixed potions together in order to create the daemon:

"My boy builds coffins,

he makes them all day

but it's not just for work

and it isn't for play.

He's made one for himself

one for me too

And one of these days

he'll make one for you"

It was only one verse, but that was all Naresa had been able to remember.

And the daemon discovered something startling. It was weird, as if something had happened within it's skull. After a few moments, it passed, but not before leaving an impression on the daemon.

It was the ability to think freely, to like, dislike, plan, scoff, have an opinion, have memories, and all sorts of other things, _inside it's own head_. This was something that it never felt before. After a few moments, it happened again. The wolf was surprised by how much it "knew", and began to create lables for all sorts of things. There was Naresa, its creator, its awakener, its mother, and also Azuzai, the other, the dark one, the one that the wolf hated for betraying his creator. And there was Alastor, the Leader, the other betrayer, the shadowed one, the unknown one.

The wolf created lables for the children as well, all of whom seemed to be fairly okay in the wolf's opinion. It also made some for the old daemons, all of whom were gone, except for itself and the smaller version that it had just created. The new one it labled Cor.

Now, it began to label itself. He determined that he was a male, and very "dark" and "unusual". He also appear like a real animal, a "wolf". He also determined that he needed something to call himself. He thought about it, which was still fairly new to him. He "realized" that Naresa had placed information into his mind for him to discover eventually. He knew languages and thinking patterns, and how to read. It was wonderful. He had passed these on to the new daemon as well. He eventually began to think of his name.

He decided to call himself Vetus.

Now that he had named himself, Vetus needed to decide what he should do now. It didn't take him very long to figure it out.

He was going to go terrorize the people who betrayed his mother, and make them pay for her death.

He just had to figure out where they were first, and how to get there.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Also a little short.**

**Sorry, but I'm trying to reach a certain point right now.**

**Point out my mistakes.**

**Thanks,**

**CatKkit.**


	38. Chapter 39

**New Chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lone Saber shifted uncomfortably. He had been sitting on the rocky ground for quite some time. His wrists were killing him. He looked over to Luna, who still wasn't moving. He had heard rumors about what happened when a weapon was broken, but he had no idea if they were true. He looked up at his captors. Azuzai, the dark witch, and Alastor, the unassuming, balding, bespeckled man.

Lone Saber hated them both.

What he hated more was the he was being forced to wait in silence as they plotted to kill everyone.

...

"Are we there yet?" Midnight moaned, sneezing again. The tunnels that they were currently walking through were dark and dusty. It was killing her allergies.

"Bless you," Nami said as a particularly powerful sneeze nearly blew her partner over.

"If you guys aren't quiet then she'll find us in a heartbeat," Lucifer hissed angrily. He wasn't really mad at them, just concerned that someone might find and capture them. If he was caught, it would be fine, but he couldn't stand the idea of Robin being trapped under Azuzai's binding contract again.

"Seriously though, are we almost there?" Midnight asked. Lucifer sighed as he squinted at the map. It showed their tunnel, along with several others, winding through the side of the mountain.

"We're about 10 minutes out," Lucifer said as another sneeze ripped through Midnight.

"My god, she's going to get us killed, isn't she?" Robin asked fearfully.

"I am not!" Midnight said in annoyance.

"Shh! Be quiet!" Lucifer hissed.

"What, do you hear something?" Nami whispered. Lucifer nodded and pointed up the corridor. Light could be seen shining, and two voices could be heard.

"We're here. Nami, send the message," Lucifer ordered quietly. Nami nodded and pulled on Midnight's back. Lady Valerie and Kemg were quickly removed from Midnight. A message was attached, and the two kittens were sent off towards Spirit and his group.

"Now what?" Robin asked.

"Now, we wait," Lucifer whispered as they hunkered down for a wait.

...

Issac swallowed as he looked down. "Why do we always get the difficult jobs?" he asked.

"Maybe we're the most trustworthy," Jeremy suggested, his muscles on fire.

"No, I think that Lord Death secretly hates us," Kuri moaned.

"Come on guys! Only a little further!" Ruby called down.

"Aren't you guys big, tough, scary DWMA students?" Ammy mocked.

"I'd like to see you climb this is a skirt!" Kuri shouted back. The two girls had transformed into butterflies and flown to the top of the mountain while Kuri, Issac, and Jeremy were left to scale the enormous cliff face. Lord Death had given them the aerial passage. Once they got to the top, they just had to walk through a small tunnel before they were on top of the enemy. Seemed simple enough at the time.

"You're almost there!" Ruby said. Issac was the first to reach the top, scrambling the last few feet to the top before collapsing onto his side, panting. Jeremy followed after, not nearly as tired as Issac, but he still had to sit down. Kuri was last, and nearly fell right as she reached the top. She would have been a splotch on the rocks if Ruby hadn't grabbed her hand.

"Thanks," Kuri panted. She was as worn out as Issac.

"No problem," Ruby said. "Gosh guys, that was a terrifying moment for us."

"Good to know," Issac panted, still red in the face. It took the three of them five minutes to recover from their ascent. Afterwards, they headed for the opening in the mountain. It was a short drop, that led off into a downwards sloping tunnel. After a few minutes of walking, they reached an opening in the ceiling. They were right above the massive lava pit in the center of the cavern.

"Let's send our report," Kuri said. She reached into her pack and grabbed Megan and Alkazor. She tied a small scroll to Megan's talon and took them to the sky opening. They spread their silvery wings and shot to the sky. Kuri returned to the group and sat down. Time to play the waiting game.

...

Orion cursed as she scraped her knees again. "Damn it!" she hissed.

"I'd watch your language if I were you," Tab warned from behind her.

"I'd watch your volume, both of you. Do you want to get discovered?" Kat muttered.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think that I'd be crawling through a lava tube with a pair of criminals!" Orion said angrily.

"We honestly never pictured ourselves in this situation either," Tab said truthfully.

"How much farther do we have in this stupid tunnel?" Orion muttered.

"About 20 feet, and then it's straight up a two foot hole," Kat said. He had memorized their simple route earlier.

"The tunnel is getting narrower," Orion warned from the front. "We may want to tell Spirit of our arrival at our location." Kat nodded and crawled back a few paces to meet with the spiny animal that had been following them. Kat took a wad of chewing gum, stuck a message to it, and stuck the gum onto Kaldor. The echidna waddled off merrily towards the exit.

"Be careful," Kat warned as Orion slipped through the narrowing gap.

"Don't worry," she called. "It opens up."

"Alright," Kat whispered back. He nodded to Tab, who began to move forward. Tyson went to follow him, but Kat held him back.

"What?" Tyson asked blandly.

"I know they have your friend Luna," Kat muttered. "I'm going to ask you to not do anything rash to get her back. You could get yourself killed."

"I'd be willing to die if that meant her freedom," Tyson murmured.

"And your death will be her prison," Kat said sadly. "Without you, she'll be lost. She'll never move on. A friend of mine lost his girlfriend. It killed him on the inside. Don't make your friend go through that same grief." Tyson was silent at this.

"Come on guys! We're wasting time!" Tab said from the other side.

"Just think about it," Kat whispered before heading for the narrow tunnel. He squeezed through to find a comfortable alcove to sit in as they waited for the signal. Tyson followed him through without a single emotion on his expressionless face.

Kat just hoped that he had actually listened to him.

...

"Why do I, the cripple, have the longest path to take?" Nascha asked angrily. Sun and Jackson simply shrugged. They had to go around the entire mountain, dive through a lake to get to an underground tunnel, and fight off a giant alligator in the process. Now Nascha was soaked and very _very_ unhappy.

"I swear to god, she's like a cat. Absolutely hates water," Hanz muttered. "Back in Germany, we loved the beach and the water, but here we are in the desert, and the only water is infested with alligators."

"Please. Where we used to live, there was an alligator filled moat," Sun boasted.

"Really? That must have been terrifying," Hanz said in awe.

"Yeah, but they were all Naresa's daemons possessing alligators. I wonder how she's doing," Jackson muttered. He was surprised that no one had brought it up earlier. After all, they all had left Azuzai and Leader. Shouldn't Naresa have shown up to try and help them?

"I'm not sure," Sun said in an odd tone. It was clear to Jackson that he was following the same pattern of thought that he had.

"So, where are we coming out at?" Jackson asked.

"We have that slope to go up," Nascha said, pointing to the before mentioned slope which lay 20 feet down the tunnel. "After that, we'll be in the cave." Sun and Jackson tensed with anticipation. "Hanz, send off a message to Spirit. He needs to know that we're in position." Hanz nodded and ran back down the tunnel, nervousness surging through him. According to Spirit, it would take Hanz and his group the longest to get into position. Then, after their conformation letter was sent, they'd recieve a signal that calls them to battle.

He reached the edge of the water and quickly dove back in. The swim was much easier without the enormous man-eating reptile. He surfaced by the bank where Sir Theodore was waiting patiently. With a quick whistle from Hanz, Sir Theodore was off with a prewritten letter attached to his collar. Hanz dove back into the water and hurried into the cave. To his surprise, Nascha was waiting there for him.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Nascha said. She held out a small, semi-dry towel that she had brought with her, which Hanz gratefully took to dry his face and hair off.

"Yeah, I am nervous. I can't really help it." He let out a sigh.

Nascha nodded in understanding. "I can see where you're coming from with that. We're up against someone who took down Lord Death himself-."

"That isn't it," Hanz interrupted. "Well, not all of it, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Nascha asked.

"What if they aren't as trustworthy as they appear?" he asked, looking in the direction where Sun and Jackson were. "They were eager to come to our side. What if they all betray us?"

"We have to trust them," Hanz said. He could see the fear expressed in Nascha's enormous eyes. "Your fears and doubts could be misplaced. We should just be grateful that they are helping us to get our revenge. They said that they were forced to be part of the organization, so we'll have to take their word for it."

"I guess you're right," she muttered.

"Come on. Let's go back," Hanz said. "And remember that they are as bent on revenge as we are. If they have been truthful so far, then they'll attack the opponet with the ferocity of an _elefant_ and the fatality of a _Mücke._"

Nascha frowned at the sudden inserion of German words. "the first is an elephant, right?" Made sense. Elephants were pretty fierce when they wanted to be. "What's the other word?"

"Mosquito," Hanz said with a grin. "They transmit millions of diseases." Nascha shook her head with a laugh and sat next to Sun and Jackson. They nodded at them, showing that they were ready.

"Alright. Now, we await the signal," Nascha said, resting her head on Hanz's shoulder. She hated to wait.

...

"That's the last one," Spirit said as he pulled the paper from Sir Theodore's collar. The dog was panting and went to lay down next to Kaldor, the dragons, and the kittens.

"Who are we sending to signal the attack?" Rosie asked, staring at the nearly unconscious animals. Spirit nodded to a cliff a little ways to the left of their location.

"He's in there, waiting."

"So, are you going to go give him the message now or what?" Lyn asked crossly, trying to hide any impatience. Siamon's eager eyes were hidden by his square glasses.

"Yes, I am. I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Spirit asked.

"Don't worry," Saimon said. "We won't go anywhere."

What a lie that was, but Spirit bought it. It was clear that the red-headed man was very stressed by the sheer number of students in danger. What these three were about to do wouldn't help at all.

"Okay, I'm going now," Spirit said, heading for the cave. The second he disappeared into the cave, the trio sprang into action. They ran to the volcano tube that Orion and Kat had gone through with Tab and Tyson. The two groups had planned this the second they heard that they'd be stuck out of the battle.

"There you guys are," Orion whispered as Lyn squeezed through the narrow tunnel, followed by Siamon and Rosie.

"We thought that you weren't going to show," Tab said, wrapping his long arms around his girlfriend.

"Ow," was all Siamon could say. He held his chest, still in some pain.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kat asked. He had been dying to ask Orion the same thing, but she would probably just hit him over the head for even suggesting that she wasn't in perfect health.

"I'm still in some pain, but I can manage," Siamon said as he held his chest. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise from the other side of the cavern. They realized that it was the message that they had been awaiting. Loki was roaring at his loudest volume, signalling the attack. At once, Kat and Orion were out the cavern in a flash, followed by Tyson and then Tab, who warned Rosie to be careful. Around the room, more of the attackers emerged, a few of them standing by as reinforcements.

It was time for them to get their revenge.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**And...**

**My cast is finally off!**

**Yay!**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	39. Chapter 40

**New Chapter!**

**Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Azuzai hissed as she transformed into her spear form, which was easily caught by Alastor. He faced the five sets of opponents rushing towards him from four different directions. From above him came a dark haired boy, wielding two enormous hammers. Alastor side stepped to avoid being smashed into the dirt by them. From his right came a crazy looking girl with black hair, carrying an enormous spinning chainsaw. From his left came one of the traitors, Sun, with his golden pickaxe in hand. From a hole near the base of a wall came a bespeckled boy with black hair, holding a green and white rapier. His arms were wrapped in bandages, and more could be seen around his chest. He seemed rather stiff. Following the first boy was another, much taller and with dark skin. He had a huge fan in his hands.

"This certainly is an odd assortment," he commented, leaping off the flat side of the chainsaw and twisting to avoid getting clipped by the pickaxe. He couldn't avoid the massive gust of wavelength and wind that was generated by the fan. It knocked him sideways, towards a wall. He gracefully turned and landed, readjusting his frameless glasses. He barely had time to jump as the green rapier nearly took out his eye.

"Let's finish them quickly," Azuzai suggested with a grin. "Or, nice and slowly." Alastor sighed and refrained from reminding his partner how weary her violent tendencies were. He swung her out, barely missing the head of Sun, and then swung around, catching the girl with the chainsaw across the bridge of her nose, causing her to yelp in pain.

_Maybe this will be easy,_ Alastor thought to himself as blood dripped off the tip of the spear.

...

While Kat and Orion were fighting against Alastor and Azuzai, Tab, Tyson, and Rosie went around the lava pit to their two comrades who were chained to the wall.

"You guys are here," Lone Saber said in surprise, a glimmer of happiness in his violet eye. "Can you get me out of these?"

"Yeah, sure," Tab said, turning to Tyson. He was kneeling next to Luna, who still wasn't moving. Rosie was trying to shake her partner awake. "Tyson. We need to get them out," Tab said loudly, trying to be heard over the fighting on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, of course," Tyson said, as if coming out of a trance. He transformed into his rifle form, which Tab quickly grabbed. He fired off three dead-on shots that had no effect on the steel.

"We need something stronger," Tab said as Tyson transformed. The weapon stared at the lock.

"We can't use our resonance without the risk of blowing their arms off," Tyson said, slightly cross. "Get Sun."

"Sun!" Rosie immediately shouted. "Come here quickly!" In a flash, the small boy left the battle against Alastor and was standing before them with his pickaxe in hand.

"What's up?" he said, panting slightly. He had cuts all over his arms, showing all the close calls he had while up against Azuzai and Alastor.

"Can you get this open?" Lone Saber asked, showing the cuffs around his wrist.

"I think so, but it will take a while," Sun said, kneeling down and pulling out a small lock-pick kit that had been given to him by Orion. "What about her?" he asked, looking at Luna.

"Just focus on Lone Saber for now," Tyson said, completely devoid of emotion as he transformed again. Tab took the gun and began to fire rounds off at Alastor, and missing every time. They watched in horror as Midnight caught a reversed blow to the chest which sent her and her partner flying, barely avoiding the pit of lava. They landed with a roll in front of Tab.

"Are you alright?" Rosie asked, catching sight of Midnight's cut nose as she pulled the Shibusen student to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you guys need any help?" Midnight asked.

"Can you get her free?" Rosie asked, pointing at Luna. Midnight examined the steel.

"I think so, but I'd have to cut a couple of links away from her wrist for safety," Midnight said as she revved up her chainsaw again.

"Really? You'll get her out?" Rosie asked excitedly.

"Of course," Nami said sweetly. "That's what friends are for." Rosie smiled and nodded, and then jumped back as Ruby raced past them with her katana in hand.

"What's wrong?" Ammy asked her partner in a panicky voice.

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head as she continued on. She couldn't shake her uneasy feeling, though. Alastor was still fighting with Kat, Jeremy, and Siamon. The second Ruby had landed in the cave, she felt a massive amount of malevolent energy coming from the center.

"Ruby! You're wavelength just went insane!" Ammy shouted. "Seriously! What's wrong?"

"It's the lava," she said, confused. "There's something wrong with it. It's not natural."

"You're right. There is something off," Nascha agreed as she appeared next to Ruby, her metal leg clinking as she walked.

"What's in the lava?" Hanz asked as Nascha began to fire shots off towards Alastor, making it more difficult for him to fight. He was still doing impressively well, dodging bullets from two different directions while simultaneously attacking his three opponents.

"It feels like a destructive spell," Lucifer said, coming up with his black longsword in his hands. "Almost like it's ripping."

"Or expanding," Nascha said with a curious expression on her face.

"Let's figure out the quick basics," Ammy suggested. "Who put it there?"

"Azuzai of course. This spell just reeks of her," Lucifer said with a scoff.

"When was it placed?" Nascha asked.

"Between the time they came here and now, so about a day. That means it's not going to fade any time soon," Ammy reasoned.

"Why was it placed?" Lucifer asked.

"It must have been placed as a form of defense against us," Nascha said.

"Where is it, exactly?" Ruby asked.

"It feels like it's on the surface..." Nascha trailed off.

"But it actually extends through all the lava veins in this mountain," Lucifer finished as he felt the flow of magic beneath his feet.

"What is it then?" Ruby asked, puzzled.

"It's probably a defense against us," Nascha repeated pensively. "And it extends very far, but has no current effect on us..."

"Could it be an endgame strategy?" Lucifer asked. "A way out for them?"

"But why so big, and into the lava?" Ruby asked. Suddenly, she froze.

"What is it?" Nascha asked, even as the pieces fell into place in her head.

"It's a bomb," Lucifer said. Ruby nodded.

"That would make perfect sense," she said, surprised by the news.

"Oh my God," Robin said, still in her weapon form.

"Can you guys stop it?" Ammy asked.

"I don't know," Nascha said. "This is unlike any spell I have seen. There is nothing similar."

"I think I've seen something like this before," Lucifer said. "I think I can-."

"I see you've figured it out," Alastor said from across the lava pool. For the moment, he had thrown off his three attackers, and the two guns had long since stopped firing, due to ineffectiveness.

"Too bad you have no time!" Azuzai cackled as Alastor brought her around again to block a sneak attack from behind. He kicked out, sending Siamon flying, before he turned back to engage Kat and Jeremy.

"Are you insane?" Kat asked as he swung a blast of wavelength towards the man.

"You're asking me if I'm crazy after all I've done?" Alastor asked. "How nice of you to give me the benefit of the doubt." He kicked Kat in the chest, sending him sprawling out on the floor. His head smacked against the floor, stunning him. Orion changed back to her human form as she knelt next to her dazed partner

"Kat, get up," she begged, shaking him. She felt a chill race through her body, followed by an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

This was exactly how Avalon was killed.

A small pressure on the back of her neck made her turn, only to be confronted with a spear tip. Alastor smiled as he leveled it with her chest and brought his hand back.

"Orion, go," Kat groaned, trying to move. Orion stayed where she was, causing Alastor to laugh.

"Love will get you killed, my dear," he said. He began to bring his arm forward, only to get two giant hammers smashed into his back from behind, sending him dangerously close to the lava pool.

"You okay man?" Jeremy asked as he regained his balance.

"Yeah, I think so," Kat said, trying to get back to his feet.

"He's not okay," Alastor hissed, causing Jeremy and Kat to jump. "You're all going to die!" he said, laughing manically. He passed his hands over his face, almost screaming in laughter. Azuzai was kneeling behind him, her hand glowing green as she activated the bomb.

"Damn it!" Lucifer shouted. He, Nascha, and Ruby had been trying to neutralize the bomb, but now that it was activated, their efforts were wasted.

"I'm going to kill you all myself," Alastor screamed as his weapon returned to his hands. He charged at them, hitting Siamon in the chest with the skull of the spear. A green mist wrapped around him, making him drop Lyn as if she were red hot.

"Siamon, what's wrong?" Kat asked, watching as Jeremy smashed a hammer into the enemy's staff.

"I can't pick up Lyn," he said. "The mist did something to our souls."

"Stay back then," Jeremy shouted. "Or check on the others." Lyn transformed back into her human form, and the two raced to the other side of the room. Sun had managed to remove both of Lone Saber's restraints while Midnight was halfway done sawing through Luna's second.

"Are you okay?" Lyn asked, kneeling next to Lone Saber.

"Are these the students that we tried to kill?" Lone Saber asked.

Tab nodded. "Yeah, that's them."

"Are you sure they're not going to kill me?" Lone Saber asked.

"As of right now? No," Lyn said. "Maybe never."

"Why not?" he asked.

"In war, you punish the commanders and the generals, not the foot soldiers," Siamon explained.

"I'll ask again: are you okay?" Lyn asked.

"Mostly. My legs feel like jello, though. I'm not sure if I can stand," Lone Saber said.

"We're getting you out of here now," Siamon said, lifting him up.

"What? Why?" Sun asked.

"There is a massive bomb that's about to go off," Lyn said, receiving shocked glances. "No time to explain. We just need to go now."

"We're staying," Sun said immediately, with Jackson nodding in agreement.

"No, you're not," Siamon said. "You're of no use here. There is no room in the fight against Alastor, and Midnight is freeing Luna."

"But what about them?" Sun asked, looking at the witches and weapons. He was mainly concerned about Ammy.

"I don't know if they're needed or not," Lyn said. "Go tell them that we need to get all nonessential people out of here."

"Alright," Sun said, dashing off with pickaxe in hand.

"Good, now you three are leaving as well," Siamon said, pointing at Tab, Tyson, and Rosie.

"What? No! She's my partner," Rosie said angrily.

"But if you are attacked, you won't be able to defend yourself," Lyn pointed out.

"Let me stay behind for now," Tyson said. "I can act on my own without a meister, and I can help carry her out when she's free."

Rosie at him hard. "Just promise me you'll bring her out."

"I promise," Tyson said. Tab held out his hand.

"Just in case something goes wrong, I'd just like to say that it was a pleasure being your meister," Tab said. Tyson ignored his hand.

"It's not necessary. Just go," Tyson said, turning away from him. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Tab smiled and allowed his hand to drop. He knew that if Tyson shook his hand, then he'd be admitting some sort of weakness.

"Alright, now where is that crazy pickaxe boy?" Lyn asked.

"Speak my name and I shall appear," Sun said cheekily. With him was Robin. "She's the only one who can leave. Ruby needs Ammy to resonate, and Hanz is staying in case Nascha has to shoot anyone."

"Alright, now everyone go," Lyn said. She and Siamon went first, supporting Lone Saber between them. Tab and Rosie followed, both looking horrified at the idea of leaving their partners. Sun came next, carrying both Robin and Jackson in their weapon forms. The group disappeared out through the volcano tube that Kat and Orion had originally entered through.

"I'm almost through," Midnight said to Tyson as the teeth of her chainsaw continued to cut away at the chains. The noise was deafening, but still didn't wake Luna.

"Hurry," was all that Tyson said as he transformed his hand into a gun barrel and took aim at Alastor, prepared to fire should the man try to attack.

"Tyson! Did you get everyone out!" Kat shouted as he took a swipe at Alastor.

"Everyone except Luna, Midnight, and Nami in this end!" He shouted. "Nascha, Ammy, and Lucifer are all here too, but Robin left."

"Good. Leave as soon as possible," Jeremy said, charging at Alastor again. He bounced easily off the floor and brought both hammers down towards the balding mans head.

"Insolent children! You really think you can-." Alastor stopped talking when Kat hit him over the head with his fan.

"You stupid man!" Azuzai screamed at her unconscious partner. She looked at the children and snarled, send a wave of energy at them that pushed them back.

"Surrender witch!" Jeremy shouted. Immediately, Nascha and Ammy spun around. "Not you guys," he said. "Just Azuzai."

"Okay, cool," Ammy said, turning away. Alastor shifted as he regained conciousness.

Azuzai began to laugh and giggle as she knelt next to her meister. "I can't have a weakling like you wielding me, now can I?"

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Nothing much," she said, her hand turning into a spear head.

"We had a deal," he said angrily, unable to move.

"The deal was that I could live and do whatever I wanted after you took over the world, but you clearly are too weak to do that," she said.

"What are you saying?" he asked, slightly fearful. Azuzai laughed again.

"I'm saying that I don't need you anymore. Oh well," her voice got quieter and quieter as she spoke, so now her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Stop!" he ordered.

"I don't think so," Azuzai said, bringing the blade down on Alastor's chest, killing him instantly.

"Holy shit!" Kat shouted, startled by the sudden change in personality. Azuzai didn't stop at killing Alastor. She took his soul, which was a sickly green color, and _devoured it_.

"Ew, ew, ew," Orion said in her fan form. She could see that there was something wrong with the soul, something that Azuzai didn't notice.

"What's wrong girl? You're a weapon, aren't you? Why are you so disgusted by my devourment of a soul?" Azuzai smiled widely.

"That wasn't a soul," Orion muttered.

"What?" Azuzai asked, not hearing her.

"My partner said that what you just ate wasn't a soul," Kat said loudly, pointing to the witch's right. "It's right there." Next to Azuzai was a casual blue soul, just chilling there and floating.

"Then what did I...?" Azuzai jumped to her feet, backing away from the body. "What did you brats do?" she screamed, looking at them with rage.

"We didn't do anything," Kuri said, sounding offended. "Maybe he thought you'd do this, so he rigged his soul."

"No! That's not possible," Azuzai screamed. "I would have noticed!"

"Apparently not," Issac said with a grin. "Give up. You've lost."

"No I haven't" she screamed. She suddenly doubled over, coughing and clutching her throat.

An angry growl made Azuzai freeze. She looked up and stared past Kat and Jeremy and at something huge moving in the shadows. It was Naresa's favorite daemon, Vetus. It was looking at the witch woman with angry red eyes. It trotted across the ground, picking up speed so it was at a dead sprint when it passed Kat. Vetus launched himself at Azuzai, landing her into the molten lava with a splash.

"Oh death, ew!" Orion said, turning back into her human form and looking away as Azuzai fully disappeared into the lave. The wolf wasn't finished, though. He reappeared next to Alastor's body, which it dragged over to the lava and pushed in, followed by the soul. The wolf glanced at the children and bowed.

"What is that?" Nascha shouted.

"It's one of Naresa's daemons! We need to run before she gets here!" Ammy screamed, assuming that the pale witch was there, ready to avenge her comrades.

The wolf shook its head and spoke in a raspy voice. "I am Vetus. My master was Naresa. She created me, and was then betrayed by the two dark ones. I came to avenge her."

"It talks," Ruby whispered in awe.

"I would leave soon if I were you. You don't seem like the kind of kids that would enjoy being killed in a fiery explosion." Vetus rasped. "Thank you for helping kill the witch." He bowed again and disappeared.

"Guys, the wolf thing was right," Ruby said, her hands towards the lava puddle. "Azuzai's body is going to release it's energy soon. We need to leave."

"Luna isn't free yet!" Tyson exclaimed. Midnight was sweating as she continued to apply force to the chainsaw. The ground began to shake beneath their feet.

"We need to slow it down!" Ammy exclaimed. "Just so we can get Luna clear!"

"I know how!" Lucifer shouted. "I can slow it down with my fire-based magic, but everyone needs to leave!"

"Lucifer, I'm not going to leave you!" Ruby yelled as Nascha tried to pull her along.

"Ruby, go!" Lucifer ordered. "Tell Robin I'm sorry."

"What?" Ruby said. After a second, realization began to dawn in her eyes. "No! Lucifer, don't!" She tried to pull away from Nascha, but Ammy grabbed onto Ruby's other arm, and the two girls carried her out.

"Hurry and try to get her out of here," Hanz said to Tyson, who nodded. The German boy disappeared down the tunnel, after everyone else. Now, all who were left in the cave was Tyson, Midnight, Nami, Luna, and Lucifer.

"What's the plan, Lucifer?" Tyson asked.

"There isn't much of a plan, actually," Lucifer shouted over the rumbling. "This sucker is going to blow, and I can't stop that. I can slow it down and contain the explosion so it only destroys the mountain instead of everything in a 20 mile radius, but that's it." He sat down in front of the lava pool and stuck his hands out.

"How long?" Tyson asked.

"Not long enough, unfortunately," Lucifer shouted. "About two minutes." Tyson nodded and went back to Luna as Lucifer began his spell. The tattoos that criss crossed his arms lit up, changing from black to red. The shaking in the mountain stopped, but Tyson knew how unsafe it was. The calm that followed the shaking felt like a herald of disaster to him. Tyson stood next to Midnight, his nervousness well hidden. What if they weren't fast enough?

He could feel the first minute ticking by.

"Almost done," Midnight shouted as the chain began to shake more violently.

"She's out!" Nami shouted as the chain broke with a snap. Tyson quickly picked Luna up and turned to Lucifer.

"We got her," Tyson shouted. Midnight ran towards the volcanic tunnel where everyone else had left through.

Lucifer nodded, his eyes closed. "That's great news." Tyson could hear some fear in his voice.

"Thank you," Tyson said, just loud enough for Lucifer to hear. "I'm sorry."

"I am too, now go," Lucifer said as the tattoos flared a more intense color of red. The cave began to rumble again. "Go!" he shouted again.

Tyson ran through the tunnel. Luckily, the shaking had caused parts of it to cave in, making the tunnel wider in some places. Tyson was out into the bright sun in less than thirty seconds. Unfortunately, that was too long.

Before he could take more than ten steps, the mountain exploded, catapulting him and Luna through the air. He twisted right before they hit the ground, allowing him to land on his feet and roll to avoid the massive chunks of debris that came raining down on them. Midnight and Nami were also caught in the explosion, but they were further away. All the others were well out of range, and now came running towards them.

"Are you guys okay?" Tab asked as he appeared next to his partner.

"Yeah," Tyson said with a cough as he set Luna on the ground.

"That was amazing!" Midnight said, laughing as she got up from the sand.

"I know, right?" Nami said, giving her friend a high-five. "We should totally do that again!"

"Maybe not," Kat said.

"Yeah, we almost died again," Orion agreed. "It kinda sucked."

"But we did kill the witch and Alastor," Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah, we're now free!" Sun said, hugging Ammy.

"Where's Lucifer?" Robin asked. Jackson looked at her with something close to pity.

"He saved all of us," Tyson said.

"Yeah, I know that. He's my brother after all," Robin said. "I just want to ask you where he went." Midnight glanced at Tyson.

"Well, we're assuming that he went on," she said. "He isn't coming."

"Where?" Robin asked, starting to panic. "Why isn't he coming?"

"Robin, Lucifer is dead," Tyson said, causing her to gasp. He received several glares from the people surrounding him for being so blunt, but he honestly thought it was for the best.

"What? What do you mean he's dead?" Robin asked, tears forming near the corners of her eyes. "He can't be dead."

"Well, he's dead," Tyson said. Robin burst out crying and fell to her knees.

"For Death's sake, stop that," Midnight said, smacking him on the head.

"Robin, Lucifer wanted me to tell you that he's sorry," Ruby said, kneeling down next to Robin. "He didn't want to leave, but he had to. He sacrificed himself to save all of us."

Robin just sat there, tears running down her face. Eventually, Spirit arrived at the group, cursing Lyn, Siamon, and Rosie for leaving. He managed to gather them all up and bring them back to the Death Room at the DWMA to get patched up.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**It's HUGE!**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


	40. Chapter 41

**Next Chapter!**

**Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lord Death sighed as he looked at the children around him. It had been three days since they had killed the witch and Alastor. They all seemed to be recovering nicely, and the students were eager to return home.

There were still many sad moments. Just the other day, they buried Avalon and Wade, side-by-side, with a tiny, dog sized tombstone in between. Kai had also gotten a tombstone, but everyone knew that Lone Saber was going to give her a better tombstone somewhere else. Somewhere more personal to the both of them. Lucifer also had a headstone in the graveyard, but it was just an empty grave.

There were also happier moments, too, like when the children got back into the room where they all were staying. They had all sat down, chatting with one another quietly, when Ammy and Ruby had suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's with you two?" Kuri asked.

"We're free!" Ammy said, falling backwards off the desk and onto the ground with a thud. "We're finally free of those people!"

"It feels so amazing!" Ruby said, tears springing into her eyes. Around her, the other kids began to laugh as the realization finally hit them.

"We can go and do whatever we want!" Sun said with a grin.

"Lucky," Nami said with a pout. "We have to stay in school." This caused rolls of laughter everywhere. Later that night, Lord Death had gone to check on them, only to find them all snuggled together. He saw Kat and Orion sleeping adorably. Lord Death did the polite, non-creepy thing.

He pulled out a camera and took a picture.

"I told Rain that her son would fall in love before he graduated," Lord Death snickered. "She owes me five bucks now."

He moved on, seeing Kuri cuddling with Issac, and Rosie with Tab.

"Goodness me, is everyone here in some sort of relationship?" He chuckled to himself. Ah, young love. He remembered his first love, a beautiful woman by the name of-.

Lord Death's thoughts were cut off as Spirit called to him softly.

"Lord Death, you need to see this in the mirror." He followed the Death Scythe into the Death Room.

...

Lord Death smiled beneath his mask. All of that had been yesterday. Today, they were all gathered before him in the Death Room.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you all here," Lord Death began. "It has to do with something of great importance." The kids looked from one another with suspicion and surprise.

"Yes, what is it?" Kat prompted.

"Well, as you all know, now that the enemy is gone, and your innocence proven, you can basically do whatever you want. I believe that you came to that realization yesterday," Lord Death said. "I would like to extend an invitation to all of you."

Everyone glanced at one another, confused. Kuri and Issac wore smug expressions while Midnight, Nami, Kat, and Orion grinned widely.

Spirit cleared his throat. "Well, Lord Death and I have seen great potential in all of you. We'd like to invite you to join the DWMA as students."

This statement was met by silence.

Absolute, dead silence.

Spirit looked around again. "Your friends Ammy and Ruby have already accepted our offer."

"I think it sounds awesome!" Sun said, bouncing around in his chair and rumpling his ever rumpled suit. He looked at his partner. "Only if you want to, of course."

"Yeah, sounds cool," Jackson said, sounding fairly pumped.

"I don't know," Robin said quietly.

"Come on Robin! It'll be fun," Jackson implored.

"Well, I was actually going to do a little family hunting," Robin said quietly. "Lucifer was the only family I had. Whenever I asked him about our parents, he'd get all cagey about it and avoid the question. I need to find out where I come from."

"Alright, but you have to promise that you'll visit," Ruby said, giving her friend a bear hug.

"No problem," Robin gasped with a smile as she was smashed in the hug.

"We won't be staying either," Tab said, gesturing to himself and Rosie. "We need some alone time."

"And we need to start doing research," Rosie agreed. "Luna still isn't awake yet. We need to find out how to help her, or if we even can help her."

"I'm staying," Tyson said. "This is where Luna is. Besides, once we've woken her up, we can form up our four-man team again. I can work on my own until then. I don't necessarily need a meister."

"Ouch. Now I feel useless," Tab said in mock anger.

Tyson gave a rare smile. "Yeah, you are completely useless."

"He's one hell of a shot," Nascha said angrily, rubbing the spot where her prosthetic met with her leg.

"You see? I'm not worthless," Tab said, ignoring the annoyed look he received from Nascha.

"What about you?" Rosie asked, turning to Lone Saber. He had been taking Kai's death incredibly hard, so it wasn't surprising when he shook his head.

"No, I'm going out on my own," he said. "Being here, where she died, reminds me too much of her."

"Okay, that is fine," Lord Death said. "Just remember that, no matter where any of you go, no matter how far, you may always return here to the DWMA."

"Alright," Lone Saber said with a smile. "I think I might."

What a lie that was.

...

Lord Death sighed as he and Spirit stood at the back of the classroom, looking down from their vantage point. The DWMA had finally been fully repaired from the fight between Cerberus and Loki. Had it really been less than two weeks since the destruction that the two beasts had caused? Apparently it had, and so much had happened.

Today, the children would be leaving to go their separate ways. Jackson seemed to be having a quiet conversation with Robin, and Sun was chatting with almost everyone, talking about visits. The DWMA students were also packing up to prepare to go home. Tomorrow, Stein and the rest of the school would return. None of them knew of Avalon and Wade's deaths. It would be terrible to break that news to them.

Sun, Ruby, and their partners had already been given housing arrangements. Tyson would be staying with them too, but he would spend most of his time away, trying to find some way to wake Luna up. Rosie and Tab were discussing where they'd be traveling to, and when they might be returning to exchange notes with Tyson. Lone Saber was being fairly quiet as to where he was going, but everyone knew. He was going to the one place in the world that Kai wanted to visit: Paris.

Other arrangements were being made as well. Lyn and Saimon had decided to transfer from their old school to the DWMA to be with their new friends. Hanz was moving out of his shared apartment with Kuri and Issac to make room for Jeremy. Nascha and Hanz were going to return to Antarctica, possibly permanently. They had promised to take any missions to the DWMA as possible so they could visit.

Kat and Orion were planning on moving out of Kat's mom's house, but they knew that she'd never allow them to. After what had happened to Avalon and Wade, they'd be surprised if they'd ever be let out of the house again. Sir Theodore the Terrible was excited to see Ms. Riders again, but was also sad about Cerberus' death.

Nami and Midnight decided to take a vacation to the beach in order to get away from the crazy psychoness of the world. They were going to Florida, which was probably the worst choice ever. Right now, it was tourist season, so everything would be crowded. To make matters worse, Florida was the thunderstorm capital of the United States, and right now it was shaping up to be the worst season for them yet. The vacation would probably end up with the rain pouring down, Midnight glued to a T.V showing _Supernatural_, and Nami hiding under a blanket due to terror of thunder.

According to the girls, however, that sounded like an awesome time.

A loud buzzing noise outside told them that the Deathcraft was there. Hugs were given, goodbyes shared, and the children got on the plane, either planning to come back in a week, or never coming back at all. Everyone leaving was given a black DWMA tie to remember them by.

Tears were shed as the bizarre craft took to the air. Who knew when they were going to see one another again? It was not until the aircraft was out of sight that the students returned inside. There tears were quickly dried as the looked towards their future at school, hanging out, going on missions, and growing up. It seemed like a pretty bright future, even if a few of their fellow stars would never add to the light.

Lord Death celebrated with them too. He was glad that they had finally killed his hated enemy.

Or, most of them, at least.

The death god felt his mind begin to stray again at dinner, while the children tried to persuade him to take off his mask. He thought about what Spirit had shown him last night.

"I was scanning with the mirror, and I found this," Spirit had said, pointing to the mirror. It showed a large, shadowy wolf in a rocky clearing. Judging from the description he was given, it was the wolf that had thrown Azuzai into the lava. Vetus was his name.

"What is this about?" Lord Death had inquired, not quite getting the point.

"Keep watching," Spirit had muttered. A few seconds later, on the screen, another, much smaller, wolf appeared. Vetus looked at it questioningly, and the smaller wolf nodded. Part of it shifted away, revealing a purple soul.

"What is that?" Lord Death had questioned, although he already knew the answer. It was a witch soul. The larger of the wolves grabbed the soul carefully in its jaws and trotted over to a stone slab. On it was a shadowy form, vaguely shaped like a human. Vetus placed the soul on the shadows, which swallowed it up. In a flash, the body turned into Naresa.

"Dear me!" Lord Death whispered. As quickly as it had formed, the body decomposed again, leaving the soul behind. Vetus returned the soul to the smaller wolf, who vanished immediately. Vetus turned back to the slab where shadows began to form again. Another form slowly began to form. The rising shadows fell as Vetus turned, looking straight at the mirror with red eyes. He barked, and, from the rocks surrounding him, more wolves appeared with fiery eyes. As one, they leapt at the mirror, blacking it out. Lord Death looked at Spirit for an explanation.

"It appears that the wolf is trying to give life back to Naresa," Spirit said.

"I see," Lord Death said gravely. "It looks like it may actually work one day. We need to keep a close eye on this."

"We can't," Spirit had said.

"Why not?" the Shinigami inquired.

"Naresa appears to have given Vetus more than the gift of life," Spirit had said. "It appears to have the gifts of Naresa's magic as well."

"What makes you think that?" Lord Death asked.

"It has concealed it's movements, and the movements of its pack from our eyes," Spirit had pointed out. "You'd need magic to do that, as well as make a new body for someone."

"Did you talk to Stein about this?" Lord Death inquired.

"Yes, and he said that, statistically, by the number of failures we've seen, combined with the number of possible variables, and incorporating the time it takes to create a new test body, he says that we have a minimum of about 30 years, unless the wolf gets incredibly lucky," Spirit said.

"That's good," Lord Death said. Spirit had looked at him questionably, but had said nothing, knowing that Lord Death had another meaning behind his words. It wasn't that he was happy that the witch would be revived in 30 years. He was just happy that it wouldn't be the job of this generation to deal with.

Lord Death was brought back to the present by Kuri, who was trying to take his mask off. Lord Death then spent the next thirty minutes fending off _everyone_ because they were trying to get his mask off. Even Spirit was joining in.

As Lord Death was running through the hallways, he couldn't help but smile at the free-spirited, and slightly insane, weapons and meisters chasing him down, as if out for blood. They seemed so happy, and it made his grin even wider. Besides the crazy, chasing him down part.

These children should lead long, happy, and successful lives.

They shouldn't be hurt by the deaths of loved ones for a good long while.

These kids of the DWMA had been through enough pain to last them a lifetime.

* * *

**The End!**

**Point out any mistakes. This is the last chapter, after all.**

**I cried while writing it.**

**This was my first ever fanfiction story, and now, 40 chapters later, it's over.**

**I may do some spelling adjustments later, so be aware of that.**

**And there may be a possible sequel, as I have so nicely set up.**

**Or an accompanying story.**

**After all, who knows what happened at the Tournament?**

**Shout out to whoever submitted an OC!**

**Love you guys!**

**Goodbye for now!**

**Thanks,**

**~CatKkit.**


End file.
